Loving A Solider
by TragicTales
Summary: Just a story on how Denise and Frank meet and their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Texas's Sweetest Southern Bell**

Doña Catalina Maria Gabriela Hernandez-Branch was perhaps the most beautiful woman Fort Bliss had seen in a long time. Her family owned a large hacienda outside the fort ever scenes her wealthy Spanish ancestors stepped foot on these lands. Tall, with big shoulder length black hair, eyes as black as coal and skin as white as snow surly made her stand out in the sea of blondes. The perfect example of Spanish beauty. She always wore a knee length pencil skirt with a plain top and a thin sweater that matched the pencil skirt. Her hair was always teased, nails always manicured, make up done, and pearls on her neck. Even if she was sick she was well put together because she wouldn't want the doctor to see her a mess.

Now that she was forty and no longer the most beautiful woman on the post, she was at least happy her middle daughter took her place. Denise Ann Branch was very close to being the spitting image of her mother. She had her mother's dark hair and eyes but had more of a tan skin tone. Very smart and very driven like her father, she was studying to be a nurse, her mother knew she didn't need to work but Denise wanted to,she wanted to support herself and not have to depend on a man,she had seen enough of that from her mother and decided she wanted more out of life. Doña Catalina Branch, as the fort knew her, was a very strong woman. When her own mother died she took charge of her father and the lands. From that she had an aura of leadership and became head of almost every organization the wives took part off. A perfect symbol of class and kindness, however to some of the new wives she wasn't modern. Especially to Denise. Denise loves her mother but the old Spanish ways her mother tried so hard to keep where was old as the typewriter she thought.

Denise was a bit of a rebel,at age eighteen she enjoyed riding motocycles with her brothers and hanging out with the boys who all had a crush on her. She was the bell of the town. She had nearly every civilian and solider between the ages of 17-26 at her Beck and call. Doña Catalina Branch would always insist on the boys over to have dinner. At least that way Denise would behave herself and act like a lady. Denise hated that her mother tried ot set her up with these men,she wasn't interested in any of them,she had no intrest at all in fact in marrying a soldeier at all. Denise knew her mother only had the boys over in hopes that she would behave. But that her daughter not marry one, on that they both agreed. Doña Catalina made it quite clear how marrying a Irish-Scottish-French mutt solider took her from her lands.

Denise's dad got lost trying to find the fort and ended up on Doña Catalina's lands. He got shot for trespassing and two weeks later he arrived at the fort with seventeen year old Catalina was his wife. A love story that most all girls on the fort knew about and wish would happen to them. Denise's sisters loved the idea of marrying soldiers, getting taken care of and not having to work or do anything but spend money. Bethany Alecia Branch and Suzanne Farrah Branch were polar opposites and Denise and her parents thought at times the two hated each other. Her father, Colonel Branch would take Doña Catalina's horse whip and get their hide each time the started their bickering. Then Doña Catalina would come out telling her husband that only the feild workers got their hide whipped and Denise would laugh at how her mother had her husband at her cammand.

Denise's days always started out the same,she woke up usually before anyone else in the house and would study then around noon she would get ready and hurry off to work where she was a nursing student almost reaching her degree. Doña Catalina would have been up with the help talking about how her mother and aunts would faint at the thought of a woman working outside the home. Denise would throw in her face how if she could control hundreds of acres of land she could get her nursing degree. Doña Catalina didn't say a word but Denise knew her father would get her with the horse wip later.

Denise woke up late one morning and was rushing around getting ready and as usual her sisters were fighting,Denise just rolled her eyes until the fight managed to come into her bed room,Denise tried ot get in the middle but all that got her was a busted lip "Daddy!" she shouted so he'd come get them out of her room. Colonel Branch was a large big man standing at about 6'7 feet tall. He had auburn hair and bright green eyes. He looked like a bear and he didn't need much to scare anyone. He stood at the door with his arms crossed when all three girls silenced themselves.

"Will you please get them out of here I am already late for work." Denise said,even though Beth was the youngest Denise was "daddy's little girl"

"Out. Now." He ordered and the two girls ran out, perhaps to go complain to their mother. Denise smiled.

"Thanks daddy." she said going to give her father a hug.

He hugged her back and let her get ready. Denise like always left in a hurry and rushed to get her shift started at the post hospital. She was sent to a room that had three girls surrounding a bed.

"Who's the patient?"she asked smiling,her southern drawl naturally coming out.

"My boyfriend!" Said the one with red hair.

"No! My boyfriend!" Yelled the blonde.

"He's mine!" Said the one with dark hair.

Denise just rolled her eyes "Out ladies"she said

"Ugh, stupid redneck bitch!" Said the blonde. Clearly with a northern accent. Now Doña Catalina would have died and turned in her grave had she heard that.

"Yep sure am." she said smiling smugly. The three glared at her before shutting the door behind them.

Denise just laughed and finally got a look at the patient,she was a man about twenty year old, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Denise couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hi." She said in more seductive then sweet.

"Well I have died and gone to heaven." He said smiling, he was a little high from the morphine he was being given for the pain.

She blushed. He had a southern accent and was filled with southern charm. "Why, you're mighty kind."

"Well thank you ma'am." He said "Name's Frank Sherwood, Private First Class Fank Sherwood."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Private Sherwood." She said as she got everything she needed ready. "Shame I don't get to see such handsome soldiers around here a lot." She lied. The ultimate southern bell should be able to lie to anyone about anything with a beautiful smile on her face.

He laughed "You sure know how to make a guy feel special." He said as she started another IV.

"Oh don't make me blush Private." He was like all the others, so easy to win over.

Denise finished her job and smiled "It was nice to meet you PFC Sherwood."

"Hey," He sat up. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." She said.

"Good. I want only you to come see me." He winked.

She laughed and shook her head and left to make her other rounds. When it was time to check on him again she found yet another woman in his room.

"You are one popular man PFC Sherwood"she said.

He laughed. The woman who turned around smiled at her. "Hi, Ann-Taylor, I'm his fiance."

She smiled "Nice to meet you." She said but Denise couldn't help but feel a little sad for some reason.

That and the fact that three other girls where also claiming to be his girlfriend, and how he only wanted her to be his nurse.

She took his vitals "Okay, well visiting hours are over so he needs to get his rest."

"Oh, but I just got here! Please let me be with him just a few more minutes!" Ann-Taylor plead.  
Denise smiled at her, "Ma'am, the other women also kept asking for extra time with him and I didn't give them time either, now leave."

"Other women?!" She snapped and looked at Frank.

Denise smiled. "Oh don't worry, those Yankee girls can never take him away from a southern bell like you."

She smiled and kissed Frank goodbye before leaving the room. Denise smiled at her before slamming the door on her. Ann-Taylor glared at her before Denise gave her a phony apologize.

Frank laughed, he was beginning to like that nurse.

"Sorry about that Private, I didn't mean to rat you out."

"It's fine"he laughed "The truth is I don't really want to marry her."

"Then why are you?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Her and my mother are best friends, they set us up and one thing led to another and here we are."

Denise laughed. "You should meet Doña Catalina, she want's me to marry her second cousin's awful son just so they can do something with dividing the land or something."

He laughed "Is she your mother?" He asked.

"Yes, but I never really called her _mother_."

"Why not?"he asked sitting up, he liked talking to her.

She smiled. "You see she has this natural aura of respect, strength, and leadership. She is also very wealthy, and that's what everyone just calls her. Her family owns most of the lands outside the fort and she makes it known that she owns these lands. It's the only thing she has left from moving here." She found it strange telling this to someone she just meet.

"You seem so different from her." He said.

"Oh I am in every scenes of the word."

He laughed "You know, you are very pretty."

"Oh, now Private, you shouldn't say things you don't mean." She blushed. She knew he was right and wanted to see what else he thought of her.

"I do mean it." He said smiling "Prettiest girl on post."

"Stop that, you're gonna make me redder then the fireworks on the forth of July."

"Good." He teased.

Her eyes widened. "Now behave yourself solider, you have a very lovely future wife."

"Not if you'll do me the honor of going to dinner with me once I get out of here." He said.

Denise faked a shock face. "My I never heard of such a scandal!" Had it not been for Doña Catalina's honor she would have in a heartbeat.

He laughed "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She blushed. "Besides can't have myself falling for a solider who will run off and break my poor southern girl heart."

"I'd never do that." He said

She put on her sad face. "The fact that you're to be married already killed me." She said as she got up and got ready to head out.

"Now that's just not fair." He said. "I bet you've got Colonel Branch wrapped around that little finger of yours with that face."

"Oh, I am such a sweet and sensitive girl, my father only wants me protected is all. And how did you know Colonel Branch is my father?"

"I just assumed since your name tag says Denise Branch that he was your father." He replied

"Now look at you being the little detective."

He laughed. "Don't you have a job to do?" He teased.

She raised her eyebrow, "I do." She gathered her things. "Good-bye Private." She said leaving the room.

He couldn't help but smile, he did not understand how someone he just met could make his head spin and his heart race, but this girl did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. I also want to send a message out to **Denise'sFan, **girl (or guy) if you're reading this I just want to let you know that your comment made my day! You are so spot on, I'm glad you caught that. Because of that me and LaylaLovely2011 want to dedicate our story to you! It's always all about 'Gone With the Wind.' As for your question, I can't answer that, sorry.

******PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Southern Sass**

Denise had been working extra hours for the next three months, just so she could spend time with Frank. She and the young soldier had become very close and she found herself getting attached to him. She knew that at this point what she felt for him was more then a crush. She didn't know when she decided that she was going to win him over but she did. She was going to stop his playboy ways and make him leave that Ann-Taylor.

She knew he had fallen for her so winning his heart wasn't going to be that hard. Of course she didn't just wan't her looks to have him manipulated but she wanted him to love her for her mind and charm. So each time she saw him she turned up the charm and on the last night of Frank's hospital stay Denise was making her rounds when he buzzed for her.

She ran to find him.

He laughed. "Where's the fire?" He asked as she ran in.

"You buzzed."

"Just wanted to see that pretty face." He said smiling.

"That was the emergency?" She smirked.

He nodded and she couldn't help but laugh, she sat on the edge of his bed and she was shocked when he reached and took her hand in his.

"Frank?"

"What?" He asked like it was no big deal.

She blushed. "It was wonderful getting to know you." She started.

"You as well." He said smiling "I'd like to see you again, I mean after I get out of here?"

"Oh,"

"Say Friday night, dinner and a movie?" He asked.

She let go of his hand. "I...I don't think I can." She said standing up.

Now he felt bad for pushing her. "Why not?" He asked.

She went towards the door. "You're engaged honey. It just ain't fitting." She said as she left the room.

Frank sighed, he had to break things off with Ann-Taylor if he had a prayer for getting Denise.

Denise left the room. 'why had he not left her already?' She kept asking herself. Most men would throw any woman out of the picture for her except this man. Denise couldn't help but feel very upset over this, by the time she got home that night she went straight to her room, 'Why doesn't he want me?' she kept asking herself. She finally came to the consultation that he wanted her only for a good time on the side. Just like the other girls. Then she started to wonder how many other girls did he have on the side. Two, three, four?

Colonel Branch saw his daughter come in the house and knew something was wrong and went to check on her, she was sitting by her window looking out. She figured it was her mother so she straightened herself up."Hey honey, it's not Catalina, and don't even try that, doesn't work on me." He said smiling and sat beside of her "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing sir." She said letting her guard down. "Why can't I be as strong as her." She said referring to her mother.

"You're mother is only strong on the outside." He said. "She puts on a brave face, she always has."

"She doesn't care about anything other then her reputation and her lands. She's never soft." Denise started to cry. "She doesn't put on a brave face because she doesn't need to."

He wrapped his arms around her "Neither do you." He said.

"Oh, I do father I really do." She sobbed.

"Is this about a boy?" He asked. "Do I need to hunt him down and kill him?"

She let go of him. "No." She lied.

He smiled. "Want me to go get Catalina?" He asked.

"Oh, why not. She always knows what to do."

He laughed "Ain't that the truth." He said and got up and went to get Catalina.

She came in. "Denise you stop that useless crying and tell me what that boy did to you. Don't you dare tell me it's not a boy."

Denise wiped her tears "He used me momma." She said, the first time she called her momma in a long time. "Made me fall for him when he had a fiance, not to mention girls all around him, I was just a pretty face to him"

"Oh mija." She said in Spanish. She came hugged her daughter. Denise thought she would smack her. "Honey, don't you dare shed another tear over that boy."

Denise became angry "I'm not like you. I can't just put on a smile and pretend everything is okay"

"Honey you stop that. No daughter of mine will cry over a man. I sure as hell wasn't allowed to cry when my mother died and didn't cry when my father died. And I was sixteen. No, the same hour of the funeral I got on my horse and made sure the house was kept up and the fields being plowed. Denise you need to get back on your horse and take care of business."

Denise wanted to slap her, she knew she was right but for once she just wanted a mother who would comfort her and make her feel like even when she cried that it was okay.

"Look at me Denise. Never once had I been a soft mother nor will I start." She said holding onto her shoulders. "You make that boy know he was only a fun time for you too. I won't tell you what you should do but you let him know you are the bell of the post."

Denise wiped her tears and nodded but didn't speak. Catalina kissed her on the cheek then left. The woman who represented kindness and softness was in fact the most evil and strong woman to ever walk the earth.

Denise fixed her make up and left the house, she needed to go have some fun and try and forget about Frank. She called a young solider who was in love with her and told him that she would accept his offer to go out dancing. The young man was thrilled and went out of his way to impress Denise, he was a perfect gentleman.

Denise put on her charm and knew that if she played her cards right she could double her number of admirers. By the end of the night the young man was eating out of the palm of her hand. And Frank with a couple of his friends walked in.

Denise just smiled when their eyes met and took the young man's hand and led him to the dance floor. Denise scanned the room and noticed a good seven of her admirers where their that night. Bingo she thought.

She managed to get all their attention and made a point to dance and flirt with them all while still maintaining her classy image. After she finished dancing with one of them she spotted another one by the table that Frank and his friends where at. She walked over.

"Why if it isn't the handsome George Hill!"

He laughed. "Well I'll be darn, if it isn't the beautiful Denise Branch." He said "How are you pretty lady?"

"Wonderful!" She said loud enough that made all the men at Frank's table turn. "Oh you flatter me so. You really shouldn't say things you don't mean." She used that line on Frank so she decided to reuse it.

"Oh, but I do mean that." He said. "How about a dance?"

"Oh, I'm so tired of dancing, how about we sit and catch up."

"Sounds good to me." He said smiling, Frank couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

"I hear you are a specialist now! Handsome and a specialist. How are not married?"

He laughed. "Haven't found the right girl I guess." He said. "One as pretty as you, who are you seeing these days?"

"No one I'm afraid. I can't decide if I want a solider or a civilian."

He laughed "Soldiers are better."

"They are and of course I would never even anyone who isn't a specialist or up." She said and Frank heard quite well.

He was getting angry now, he ordered another round.

At that she turned. "Why Private Sherwood! How long have you been there?"

"A while." He replied shortly.

"You happy that you're no longer stuck to a bed?"

He nodded. "Yeah"

"You here alone? Or is your future wife with you." She said with dark tone on the last senescent.

"Single man." He replied.

Her smile turned and her face light up. "So you left her?" She asked almost to quickly.

"Yes ma'am." He replied his southern drawl thickening.

"How come?" She said with her smile from ear to ear.

"Too much drama for me"he said and she knew he was referring to the way she left that day.

Her smile faded. "I'm guessing you have other girls around."

"Nope not at the moment." He said.

"How odd. You usually always have several around you."

He pointed to the dance floor "They're busy."

Her face fell and she glared at the dance floor. She gave her biggest bitch face ever and Frank didn't know her sweet face could look that evil. He couldn't help but fall more for her.

She had her left eyebrow raised as high as it could go. "Such. A shame. Private." She said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"No reason." she gave a horrible fake smile.

He smiled as one of the girls, a plastic blonde with way too much makeup and not enough clothing came over and sat as close to Frank as she could without being in his lap.

Denise's big black-brown eyes widened. "Good night." She said before turning around. She got her purse and grabbed her date and dragged him out.

The poor young boy didn't know what to say so he just followed "Where to now?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here. A movie."

He nodded and drove to the theater.

They sat at the theater and Denise was so upset she didn't even remember what movie they where watching, or that he put his arm around her and told her he loved her. When she didn't respond the boy looked heart broken.

She looked over at him and she realized that he was feeling the same pain she was. He was kind to her and was very adorable. "I...I love you too." She lied.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her, Denise wished that it was Frank kissing her. She kissed him and they stopped she started to cry softly.

He leaned in and whispered, "It's okay honey. The movie is not that sad. I'm here for you."

Denise got up and ran out of the theater with the young man running after her. He kept consoling her. She hugged him. She knew she wasn't in love with Frank. It was far too soon to know if she was but she wanted him more then she ever wanted any man in her life.

"Can you take me home?" She asked.

He nodded and did just that. The family was sitting in the kitchen eating when Denise walked in, she didn't speak and went straight to her room.

No one had the heart to bother her.

Denise went to bed that night crying and wanting nothing more than to be with Frank.

Her mother came and knocked on the door. "Come in." Denise said sniffling and trying to stop her tears.

"He was there wasn't he?" She asked leaning on the door frame.

She nodded and started to sob harder.

"How about you go away for a while? To my hacienda perhaps?"

"I have to work." She said.

"Honey do you honestly want to be at that hospital?"

"No." She replied. "I want to be a million miles away from him!"

"I'll call your uncle. It's beautiful this time of year. Your horse is still there."

She nodded, she was still sobbing when her father walked into the room.

"How about Mexico? To Cancun with her sisters?" He offered.

"No way I am not putting up with that fighting by myself." She said.

"Take one?"

"Fine I'll take Beth." She said,she and her older sister did not see eye to eye.

"So to Mexico?" Catalina asked.

She nodded "Yeah"

Catalina got up and ran around her house waking up Beth. She got on the phone and called hotels in Cancun

"I think mom wants to get rid of me." She joked to her father.

"You know she hopes you'll find some wealthy husband there."

Denise rolled her eyes "I'm done with men for a while."

"Dear, no one is good enough for you."

She laughed and leaned on her father's shoulder "I don't know what I'm going to do." She said "I can't avoid him forever."

"Doesn't matter."

"I told Joseph Rynolds that I loved him." She said.

Denise's dad smiled. "Well Denise that's good! A good solider. A specialist!"

"I didn't mean it." She said.

His smiled faded.

"I was mad because Frank was with some blonde, so I told him to take me to a movie and one thing led to another and he told me he loved me and I said it back."

"Frank...Frank Sherwood? That no good private? Oh HELL no!"

"Daddy, he's not all bad." She said.

"That Sherwood broke his arm and leg jumping of a radio tower in order to prove that he can live! He unfortunately won that bet!"

"He's adventurous." She said.

He looked at his daughter like that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "He's a fucking dumbass! Denise you're staying in Mexico till I have this boy moved."

"Daddy no!" She said getting up

"Yes! Denise if your mother knew!"

"She wouldn't do a damn thing about it!" She shouted "I am eighteen years old!"

"Denise you will not talk to me like that in my own house!"

"Well then I'm leaving!" She snapped and he was shocked when she started packing her things.

"Denise your mother will hear about this!"

"I don't care!" She said crying again, this time out of sheer anger, she packed all of her clothes and walked out of the bed room and down the stairs. Her mother and a very happy Beth where at the bottom.

"I'm leaving." She said "The trip is off, I'm moving out."

"What, Denise!" Her mother went after her. "What happened?"

"The boy I was crying over was Frank Sherwood, daddy went crazy and told me he was shipping me off to Mexico until he had him moved and I yelled at him and told him no and he told me not to talk to him like that in his house so I am leaving!"

"Wait you cried over that dumbass?" Catalina grabbed her bags and kicked the door open. "Than leave! If you're stupid enough to like him you deserve to leave."

Denise didn't bother to say anything, she just left. The only thing she heard was her mother yelling "he'll cheat on her" and "dumbass".

Denise didn't know what to do or where to just got in her car and drove. It started to rain and she stopped at a park. She got out of her car and went and sat on one of the swings,she was totally lost on what she was going to do now.

* * *

She decided to go see her uncle at the hacienda. Her mother's brother, yet the kindest man ever. She would go there she decided. She drove off post and went to the hacienda to look for him. She got there at about 5 am in the morning. She got out of the car and found him on a horse.

"Hey." She said smiling when he seen her and rode over to where she was.

He got down and hugged her. "Denise why didn't you call? Are you alone?"

She nodded "I moved out of the house." She said.

He looked at her stunned. "And you came here?" He turned around and called a servant to take her bags in. He kissed her forehead. "You are welcome here always dear."

She smiled "Thanks." She replied "I am so mad right now I could scream!"

"Scream, there is no one to hear you." He said as he walked her towards the large house.

She smiled "I'm going to go riding if that's okay."

"Yes. Your mother's old riding shoes are upstairs."

She nodded and went to into the house and got ready then went back out to ride her horse. She hadn't rode in two years but she insisted to help her uncle with the cattle.

* * *

On the second day her uncle got off his horse and laughed, "You can take the girl out of the farm but you cant take the farm out of the girl."

She laughed. "Well. If you don't get married. I get these lands."

He laughed, "Keep dreaming little girl."

She laughed. "I'll race you for them."

"At my age?" He laughed. "Not a fair fight."

She laughed.

"Have you spoke to Catalina since you left?" He asked.

"No. I will in like a month if I feel like it."

He laughed. "Alright now little lady, you know you are as stubborn as a mule."

"She's awful. How can you be so kind and she be such a bitch?"

"Now now Denise, you watch that mouth." He said. "She's still your mother."

"Unfortunately. Tell me. Can I really move here?"

He nodded "Of course"

She smiled. "Uncle Joe, could I finish me getting my nursing degree out here?"

"Yeah there is a great school about half an hour from here with a great nursing program"

She smiled. "Thank you uncle Joe."

"You're welcome darlin." He replied.

Denise smiled. For the next month she helped out on the farm from five in the morning to nine at night. She applied at the nursing school and her what, second cousin removed or whatever, is such a gentleman. She loved living there and was finally starting to feel better about not choosing Frank. She couldn't help but think. Maybe Frank was what she needed to move.

Finally after another few days went by she decided enough was enough, she was going to win this man's heart if it killed her.

"Uncle Joe?" She said one night after they had come in from work.

"Hhmm?" He said looking at some mail.

"I think I want to go back home."

He smiled, "Good for you sweet pea." He said. "I know your momma and daddy miss you like crazy."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

He laughed, "Call them." He said.

She hesitated but did so anyways. Her mother answered. "Branch residence."

Denise hesitated but finally said, "Hey momma."

"Denise?"

"Yeah it's me." She replied softly.

"Where are you?"

"At the hacienda with uncle Joe." She replied.

"Why did you go there?"

"I like it here and there was nowhere else to go." She said.

She heard a scoff. "How kind of my brother to let you stay there."

Denise sighed, "What did you expect him to do? Throw me out on the street?" She asked.

"If he had the back bone yes, anyways. Why are you calling?"

She sighed. "Never mind I don't know why I even bothered." She said.

There was a long pause until Catalina spoke up. "Denise, Joseph Rynolds came by and asked for your hand."

"Well I'm not interested." She replied.

"I told him you went to visit family. Guess I didn't lie. Anyways, your father forgives you. Says he wants you to come home."

"Does he still plan on shipping me off to Mexico and move Frank?" She asked.

"No. He figures you're over him, that and he seems to enjoy having slutty blondes on his lap. That boy opened the door for me and asked me if I was your mother. I told him I am then stepped on his foot."

"I'm not over him." She said "I'm coming back to Fort Bliss to win him over."

Catalina said nothing. "Denise, you know why I married your father?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, the love of my life was killed in Vietnam." She said softly. Denise never knew this and was shocked.

"You never told me that." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. I was a damn week from my wedding day. A damn week. Then your father wondered onto my lands and I married him two weeks later hoping to make the pain go away. Don't chase a solider Denise."

"I'm not chasing him." She said.

"Yes you are dear. You're coming back to win him over. And for what? Because he hurt you?"

"Can we please just drop it?"

She hear her mother crying. For the first time in her life she heard her mother crying. "Okay honey."

"Mom I'm sorry. I am not doing any of this to hurt you or daddy." She said. "I'm not trying to make you hate me." She really thought at this point that they did.

"Denise you haven't hurt me. I'm crying because I don't want to see you hurt."

"I am hurting mom." She said "As much as I want to forget about him I can't. I need him in my life."

"Denise, he's not so smart and he'll hurt you. Once a cheater always a cheater."

"But I think I love him." She said.

"Honey you barely know him. Would you sit by and be a Jackie Kennedy? Watch your husband with other women?"

She sighed "No."

Her sobbed harder. "Denise come home."

"I'm on my way." She said, she couldn't stand hearing her mother cry.

Catalina hung up the phone and wiped her tears.

Her husband walked into the house from PT and saw her crying which he was not used to seeing.

"Don't you dare bring this up again." She said walking away.

He looked confused and went after her "Hold on a minute." He said "Come back here."

She faced him. "Colonel Branch, your daughter is coming home."

His face lit up. "Good, now why were you crying?" He asked.

"I'm going to bed Colonel. Good night." She said ignoring his question and going up stairs.

He sighed, that woman was so stubborn sometimes he was certain he's lose his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and ******PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dealing with the Devil**

Denise got back at around three in the morning. She slipped quietly into the house and went upstairs. She feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She slept all night and into the next morning, she hadn't gotten up by eleven that morning. The whole family was having lunch at the table when she walked down.

"Finally decided to show your face." Sue smirked.

"Sue leave her alone." Catalina got up and hugged her daughter. "We missed you."

She smiled and hugged her mother. "Miss you all to." She said.

"Get dressed I'm taking you shopping."

"Why?" She asked.

Her mother have her a shocked expression. "Your nails look awful and you need knew dresses."

Denise laughed. "Let's go then." She said.

It was a very happy ride to the mall. Denise felt a bond with her mother she never felt before.

* * *

She shopped until they couldn't anymore because their arms were both too full to carry anything else. As the women where leaving Frank and two of his buddies where jogging by them.

Their eyes met and Denise nearly dropped her bags, Frank almost ran into a tree. It got better knowing the tree was next to Catalina's golden Cadillac. Catalina watched as her daughter walked toward the young soldier. Catalina ran over next to Denise and they both watched Frank. Denise was smiling ear to ear.

Catalina noticed this and spoke up. "You might wanna watch where you're going."

Frank only smiled. "Thank you ma'am." He said politely. "I'll do that."

Catalina stuck her hand out. "I'm Catalina Branch, wife of Colonel Branch, but everybody calls me Doña Catalina."

He shook her hand "Pleased to meet you ma'am Private First Class Frank Sherwood."

"Indeed." She said with the eyes of a hungry venomous snake. "So where you from Sherwood? From the looks of you I know you ain't a Texan."

"No ma'am, I'm originally from Atlanta." He replied.

"Atlanta! Just like in Gone With the Wind! Good good, I was afraid you where from like southern Alabama and were some inbreed or something."

He laughed and Denise choked on her water "Mom!"

"Denise hush up Mamma is talking. Anyways, welcome to Texas. You know part of Fort Bliss once belonged to my great-great-great uncle's cousin." Catalina likes to make it known that these lands should rightfully belong to her.

"Is that so ma'am?" He replied. "Well now I see where Denise gets her looks from."

"Yes honey, I'm the last of a very long line of pure blooded Spaniards and frankly, we're beautiful." She said vainly as she patted her hair.

He laughed. "I like your mother Denise, she is a beauty and she knows it." He said. "Teach your daughter that, she doesn't believe she's a beauty."

"See it's the fact that her father is an Irish-Scottish-French mutt that does it. The Spanish are very vain." She nonchalantly said. Frank picking up on Catalina's strong Spanish pride and decided not to fight her over it.

He smiled. "Well that trait must have skipped you." He said turning up the charm, Denise was nearly melted into a puddle.

"Yes honey, now be a dear and carry our bags to the car."

"Mother!" Denise said. "Frank you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense Denise! He would love too."

He smiled "Your mother is right." He said and took their bags and put them in the car even opening the car doors for both ladies.

"Oh Private Sherwood. I must apologize to you." Catalina said before she got into her car.

"For what ma'am?" He asked.

"You see, when you came and had your little...accident. All us ladies assumed you where some uneducated inbreed from way down south."

He laughed "No apology necessary ma'am." He said. "That was very foolish and I know it."

"I do hope you come over for dinner son. That way I can introduce you to some Texas hospitality and culture."

He smiled. "I would be honored ma'am." He said.

She smiled and got into the car with a very embarrassed Denise already inside.

"He seems nice." Catalina said smiling.

Denise blushed.

"Your father will hate him." Catalina added.

"Why?" She asked.

"I know your father."

She laughed. "So, what do you think about him now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I need to push his buttons a lot more to find out."

Denise laughed. "Be nice to him momma." She begged and like she did with her father the bottom lip came out.

"Put that away! I'll see if I like him. Right now I need to bother him more."

She sighed and looked out her window, this was going to be bad and she knew it. Catalina was driving and pulled up next to Frank. "Darling! This is our address." She said handing him a piece of paper. "Tonight at 7. Don't be late!"

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling and Catalina drove away.

"Such a sweet boy!"

"Told you!"Denise said smiling brightly

"Until dinner."

"Oh good God." She sighed.

* * *

Catalina and told the servants to get a grand dinner ready and clean the house. They did just that and Denise spent the remainder of the day making herself look perfect right down to her shoes. Her mother had her stylist come and have Denise's hair done. The stylist made sure her hair was perfect, not a hair out of place, Denise slipped into a red knee length dress and heels, she did her makeup and was ready just in time to hear the door bell, she ran down the stairs to answer it before anyone else could.

Catalina yelled. "Let the help get it!"

"No!" She yelled back and opened the door smiling. "Hey Frank."

"Hey there." He said smiling, he handed her a bouquet of flowers, lilies, her favorite.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Denise said smelling them.

"Really you shouldn't doesn't go with the decor." Said Catalina coming down the stairs.

Denise wanted to kill her, she glared at her and let Frank into the house. "Come on in and ignore my mother." She said

"I heard that Denise!" Her mother said.

"I wanted you to!" She said back rolling her eyes.

"Frank excuse my daughter."

He laughed. "Oh no problem ma'am I've seen this attitude before, she thanks she's bad." He joked and Denise slapped his arm.

"Thank you! Anyways the dinner is served."

Everyone went into the dining room and Frank pulled Denise's chair out for her and Colonel Branch did the same for his wife.

"Catalina why is that boy in my house?" The colonel asked.

"He's here for dinner." She replied. "Denise likes the boy so I figured the least we could do is give him a chance."

Denise's eyes widened. Frank looked at her and smiled and her face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Mother!"

"Well no need to deny it Denise." She said "You came back to Fort Bliss for the boy for Christ sake!"

"I thought she was visiting her sick uncle." Said Frank.

"Yeah, I lied." Catalina said. "She ran away."

"You ran away? Why did you runaway?"

"Don't ask." Denise said, she was blushing so bad at this point.

"Okay." He said looking down.

Catalina answered for her. "She wanted to date this dumbass solider. So I said leave."

"Who was he?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"The dumbass at my table." Said the colonel.

Denise looked like she was going to puke, there was a very awkward silence.

"So Frank," Catalina spoke up. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I am from Atlanta, my father is retired from the Army and my mother is a nurse." He replied.

"Your mother worked? Oh, how awful." Said Catalina. "Unless it's land, a woman shouldn't work, oh no."

Denise looked at her like she was insane. "Mom I work." She said

Catalina only looked down at her food. "My point and case." She ended but putting the stake in her mouth.

Denise sighed and waited for her father to say something. Catalina didn't say anything and her father only gave Frank death glares.

Denise had enough. "Excuse me I'm not feeling very well." She said and got up and left the table and walked outside.

Frank excused himself and followed her out. She was sitting on the steps with her head in her hands, her shoulders where shaking from the tears that were silently falling. She turned around when she saw Frank approaching.

"I...I am so sorry, about my family." She said.

He sat beside of her. "Don't worry about it." He said and put his hand on her back. "It doesn't matter what they think about me, all that matters to me is what you think of me."

"Wh-What?" She said looking at him with her eyes filled of tears.

"You heard me Denise, I've been an idiot." He said. "I had a girl who was willing to give this ole mutt a chance and I let her get away. I didn't love Ann-Taylor, she was a mistake, along with all of the other girls up until you."

"Oh, you didn't do anything wrong." She said. A good girl never lets a man blame himself.

"Yes I did." He said putting his arm around her. "I was a jerk I flaunted those trash bags in front of you to make you jealous."

"No no, It was me. I bet I looked like a fool with all those men around. Like some sort of..of.. whore."

He slapped her gently on the leg "Don't talk about yourself that way." He said. "You are anything but a whore."

She smiled. "Gosh, I only knew you for so little time."

"It only took me one second to fall in love with you." He said.

"You stop that! You know there is no such thing as love at first sight." Out of all times to gain her mother's stubborn realistic ways, now wasn't the time.

"I thought that until I met you." He said.

"Lies." She said. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

He laughed and poked her in the ribs. She looked at him and laughed. "Did you just poke my ribs?"

"Yes, I did." He replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

She only shoved him and hid her face.

He laughed. "You've had it now little lady." He said as he started tickling her.

She started laughing until her father opened that door."Denise say goodbye and get in the house." He said sternly. At this point the Colonel didn't even seem like himself.

"No daddy!" She plead with her pout face.

"Excuse me?" He asked and Frank was shocked when the Colonel grabbed her by the arm. "I said get in the house now!"

"Fine fine!" Denise gave up.

Frank always saw Denise as this precious creature, mysterious and always completely in control. As if she walked into a room already knowing that everything would go her way and no one can stand in her way. But now, he saw a scared little girl. He let her go and Denise was once again in tears, Frank was angrier than he had ever been. He had always been taught that no man should put his hands on a woman in anger, ever!

"Hey Colonel. I don't know how you do it in '_Texas'_ but in Georgia you never put your hands on a woman."

"This is none of your concern son, this is my daughter and I'll do as I damn well please." He said, Denise was shaking standing at the door, which made Frank wonder how many times he's grabbed her like that.

"Do you treat your wife like that?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Grab her and pull her around! Last I checked Texas doesn't allow slavery!"

"I didn't pull her." He said "Denise in the house now!"

"Yes you did and I'm willing to bet that you left a hand print on her!"

"I did not." He said. "She's just a whinebag."

"A whinebag? Sir you really are an awful person!"

Colonel Branch went toward him and Denise started to cry. "Daddy no!"she pleaded grabbing his arm to which she earned a slap across her face.

Frank stared at Denise for a second before he punched the Colonel in the jaw. The older man was shocked and he stumbled backward. Catalina was standing by the stairs not saying anything. She took what looked like a very old, very sturdy horse whip off the wall. Her face wore no expression of shock, if anything she looked bored. Like this happened often, as if she was forced to do a chore. She simply took the whip and went walked over.

The old Colonel was standing up holding his jaw wanting to attack Frank but Catalina simply shoved him back with the whip. She only grabbed Denise and pulled her outside.

"Denise you go back with your Uncle." She ordered.

"No!" She yelled.

"Your friend just punched a Colonel." She said looking at him with hatred.

"No, I'll go live with him." She said. "I won't leave him again."

"Denise, leave."

"No." She said. Her father came outside towards her and grabbed her by both arms and shoved her back in the house.

Catalina pulled the whip on her husband and hit him right on where his left lung would be. It seemed that she did that a lot because she did it so quickly and so efficient. He was on the floor in pain. Denise screamed and shocking everyone she ran straight to Frank. Catalina stood over her husband with the whip.

"Denise, if you don't go to your uncle's right now-"

"I don't want to!" She sobbed, she was clinging to Frank like her life depended on it.

Denise sobbed and looked at Frank waiting for him to say something. He was still shocked and stuck on the fact that Catalina just injured the lung of a Colonel with the end of a whip. The woman with the most perfect life and perfect everything reputation, injured her husband. The Colonel got up and Frank grabbed Denise in case even after being hit he decided to try something again.

"Damn it Denise!" Catalina shoved both Denise and Frank out the door and locked it.

Denise started to sob and she ran to the door trying to get back in the house, she was nearly hyperventilating

"Denise get away! Are you crazy?" Said Frank who was pulling her off the porch.

She was screaming and sobbing.

"Denise stop it!" Frank said.

"Frank what if she kills him?" She sobbed.

"She won't, she did that to protect you. Now where does your uncle live?" He asked after he forced Denise into his car.

"It's very far out. A hacienda, but I don't want to go there." She said.

"Yes you do." He said as he was heading to leave the post.

"I want to stay with you." She said, she'd already grown so attached to him.

He smirked. "Yeah I have a feeling that after that we will be very good friends forever."

She gave him a small smile while still crying, her whole body was shaking, she was a nervous wreck, and that did not sit well with Frank. Frank held her hand as the left the post. Frank couldn't help but think about how crazy that night turned out. He didn't know what to say or think about this whole crazy night that he decided to not think about it. But he couldn't do it, the thoughts kept playing over and over in his head.

By the time he realized that it was getting dark he realized that Denise had stopped crying and was falling asleep but fighting it. Frank thought she looked so cute asleep he didn't want to wake her. Which is why they ended up in New Mexico.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dessert in the Desert**

Frank was totally lost and was trying to figure out where the hell they were when Denise started to whimper in her sleep and shift, she was waking up. Apparently the sign that said "Welcome to New Mexico" was not enough for him to turn around.

He went over to the car where she was already awake. "Hey sleeping beauty."

She smiled "I doubt it." She said. She had tried to forget the events that happened the night before.

He smiled. "Hey, um, how do you like New Mexico?"

"It's cool, why?" She ask.

"More like hot. Because we are here and I have no idea how."

She looked around and started laughing hysterically. The fact that they ended up in another state made her laugh. The Hacienda was to the opposite direction.

"Shut up, I didn't know where I was going. I was hoping to run into some cowboy who looks like you on a horse!"

Denise shot him a dirty look and got out of the car.

"What? I didn't want to wake you!"

"I know." She said smiling walked over and hugged him since he was standing on the outside of the car. She couldn't believe that he was still there, happy as usual, even after what happened.

He hugged her back. "Denise, I am so tired I drove all night."

"Let's just stay here and get a hotel." She said from his arms. "Can you get a three day pass?"

"Yeah I guess. Anyways I need to sleep. I swear I almost reached Albuquerque."

Denise laughed. "You are crazy." She said. "And can not drive worth crap."

"I haven't slept. I need sleep." He said as he got in the car and drove towards a close hotel.

Denise got the biggest smile on her face when they pulled up. She held his hand as he got a room and when they got there. The room only had one bed. Denise suddenly got very nervous, she had never even slept in the same bed as a man before. Frank noticed the look on her face. He wanted to say something but he just threw himself on the bed and passed out. Denise went to the phone and called her mother.

"Branch residents." Catalina answered.

"Mother it's me!"

"Denise where are you?" She asked almost yelling. "I called your uncle and he said you never showed up!"

"New Mexico." At that she heard her mother gasp. " I passed out in the car and Frank had no idea where he was going. He said he was "hoping to run into some cowboy who looks like me on a horse'."

Catalina couldn't help but laugh. "Tell him he better behave and take care of my daughter. I want you to behave and get to your uncle's as quickly as possible." She said.

"Oh he's passed out on the bed."

"Please tell me there is two!"

"No...but nothing will happen mother!"

"It better not." She warned. "Wont have my own daughter turning into a whore just because I'm not watching over her?"

Denise frowned. She wanted to talk to her mother about what happened last night but Catalina was more concern with her daughter staying pure then her emotional problems.

"I know." She said smiling looking back at him. "I forgive you for being so mean to him."

She laughed "Had to see if he could handle me, but not that situation. No that was awful! In front of company, oh how shameful."

"Oh he wont say anything Mamma. I think after yesterday I can't ever love another man."

Catalina smiled. Denise was still eighteen, she felt that way now and she knew sooner or later she wouldn't. But, she wasn't going to fight her on it. "I'm happy for you baby."

"I know I'm so young but, you understand."

"I sure do." She lied.

"Momma I got to go." Denise hung up the phone. She was sore from the awkward position she slept in. She took a pillow and blanket and slept on the couch. She slept with a smile on her face. Her mother was being kind towards her and Frank was like a night in shining armor.

* * *

Frank woke about three o'clock that evening and called his platoon leader so he wouldn't go to jail for being AWOL. He looked around for Denise and he saw sleeping peacefully on the couch and smiled. He decided to turn the TV on in order to no wake her but the TV did.

"Hey solider." She said smiling.

"Hey beauty." He said smiling back at her

She blushed. The TV finished its commercial and went to the movie. It just so happened that '_Gone With the Wind'_ was on and Denise threw herself onto the bed and started watching it. Frank laughed and sat beside of her but not attempting to touch her, he was afraid she'd be uncomfortable. She paid no attention to him and focused on the movie. The movie was ending and he noticed she was crying.

On instinct he put his arm around her. "Hey what's the matter?" He asked concerned

"Oh I always cry at the end!" She said.

"You scared me." He said and moved his arm

She watched until it was over. "Frank thank you, for bring me to New Mexico."

"You're welcome." He said smiling

"So when are we going back to Texas?" She asked sitting up.

"I have three days so whenever you want." He said.

She blushed."Oh. Well I couldn't impose on you like that. Not after everything you did for me."

"Not imposing at all." He said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of me you got lost in the middle of a desert."

"We'll at least I'm not alone." He said.

She smiled. "Thanks but do you want to do?"

"What." He asked.

"Well. You asked me what I wanted to do. What do you want to do? You have three days."

"It doesn't matter." He said. "You're the lady, you pick."

"Anything you want to do." She said.

"We'll first off, you need food." He told her.

"Frank, today is Friday." She said remembering how he wanted to see her on a Friday night.

He smiled, "Yeah so?" He said pretending he didn't remember.

"I'm not doing anything tonight." She said smiling.

He smiled "Oh yeah! I asked you out didn't I?" He teased.

"Well, over a month ago."

He laughed. "Yeah you still interested or do I need to go find a pretty blonde?"

Denise's face dropped. "Find yourself a blonde." She said getting up and hurrying towards the door.

Frank ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving but the reaction he got made him regret grabbing her, she immediately froze stiff. "Denise I was only kidding." He said.

She gave him that bitch face she did when he said all this women where on the dance floor.

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He said taking her hand.

She took her hand away from his and walked towards the little kitchen. He sighed but chose not to go after her. He stayed on the couch.

"Frank I'm hungry am I'm sure you are too." She said trying avoid what just happened. Denise had just learned the hard way why men always asked women to do things.

"Yeah a little." He replied going to the kitchen.

"There is a gas station across the street. I'll go bring something." She said getting up and leaving.

Frank sighed, this was harder than he thought, he really liked her and did not want to mess this up. Denise came back with hot dogs and two cokes. She handed him one the reached in the bag again and threw a condom at him.

"Those blondes are huge STD magnets." She said with sly smile.

"Okay I get it." He said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She said eating her hot dog.

"Being a dumbass" He replied.

"Jumping of that radio tower is not something you have to be sorry about with me." She said eating still. She wasn't going to show him how much that comment upset her.

"I meant about the blonde thing. I shouldn't have said that." He said.

"That? Oh Frank. You'll be my best friend no matter what." She said trying to make him feel bad.

He nodded but couldn't help but feel a little depressed he thought they were finally getting somewhere. The blonde comment ruined her. She had left her uncle and a nursing program for this?

"Hey look Denise when your father got hit, you ran straight to me, am I crazy or does that mean something?" He asked getting right down too it.

Denise put her food down and thought about her answer. "My sisters where in the back holding each other and my mother was holding a weapon." She plainly stated. She wasn't lying but didn't want to tell him about her feelings towards him. She found them useless at this point.

He nodded and she could see the hurt on his face, now she was confused. She didn't ask him about it. She only smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for being there."

He smiled. "Anytime." He said. "And if your dad ever lays another hand on you I want you to tell me okay?"

She only nodded and smiled. She went to hug him. "I know I'll always have a friend in you."

He hugged her back, "Always." He said.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Want to go swimming or go get ice cream?" He asked.

"I haven't got a bathing suit and where will we get ice cream?"

"The ice cream parlor across the street." He said. "And we can go buy you a bathing suit." He said.

"I haven't any money." She said looking down.

"I do." He said smiling. "Lets go."

"Frank no, really."

"Come on." He said. "We are going out."

"Out? But its so hot!" She said looking out the window. Her trip to the gas station was horrible because of the heat.

He laughed "Okay well what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I guess we can walk around."

He laughed. "You just said it was hot."

"Nothing to do here."

He smiled and took her hand. "Lets go walking."

She sighed and looked down when he grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said getting out if the room.

He sighed and walked out with her. She was walking. She made it to the bottom. She remember entering the hotel thinking 'I won him.' And leaving it she felt like he only pitted her. He went after her and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, he decided it was now or never and made his move. She was in shock. No man has ever done that to her.

Frank took her silence as a bad thing. "Denise I'm sorry." He said. "I just thought..."

"Where you about to...?" She said wondering if he was really going to passionately kiss her.

He nodded. She stomped her foot. So frustrated that it didn't happen.

"What?" He asked. He was so confused.

"You where about to kiss me. Passionately. Like in the movies. Like in _Gone With the Wind_! Now nothing." She turned around defeated. "Lets get your ice cream."

He sighed this woman was so confusing. He followed her and they went to get ice cream. Denise only toyed with hers. She got a small vanilla cup. While Frank got a large Sunday. Frank ate all of his accept for a few drops of syrup and ice cream, he smiled and decided to use it as a weapon. He put it on his spoon and then out onto Denise's face. She looked at him like he was crazy and backed away.

He laughed. "That was funny."

She only giggled and took a bit if her own. She acted like she was going to eat it them at the last second she threw it at Frank.

"Now that's funny." She said.

He got an evil look in hie eye and stole her ice cream. She only giggled.

"You have a contagious laugh." He said laughing himself.

She stopped laughing and blushed. He smiled and once again put ice cream on her face. She took her ice cream and put it all over his face. She giggled again.

"Okay little lady you're in trouble now." He said getting up and going around to there she was.

"Frank! People are watching!"

"So?" He said and went to trap her in his arms.

She giggled uncontrollably until a mother with her two kids shouted. 'get a room.'

"We did!" Frank shouted back.

Denise's eyes widened up.

"Go use it!" The mother yelled back.

"Fine!" He yelled as he took Denise's hand and pulled her back toward the hotel.

Denise was so red and her stomach hurt so bad from giggling so much.

"You should have seen your face." He laughed.

She didn't say anything but kept blushing. He only laughed and one thing led to another and he kissed her. She put her arms around him. She had waiting for this day for such a long time.

He pulled back after a few moments and smiled "I love you Denise."

She did it. She had him where she wanted him. This wasn't because of piety. He said he loved her. She just threw herself on him kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Desert Storm**

He laughed as he kissed her and held her tight. Things started to get heated and Denise pulled away. She was raised on the fact that kissing was as far as a young lady is allowed to go before marriage. Even then kissing was inappropriate.

"I can't." She said then braced herself to run out, she thought he would be mad and take everything back.

Now it wasn't that Denise hadn't been kissed before but never with a passion like this. It scared her, and the fact that he was so charming and had several women after him. The thoughts came back. 'What if I'm still a pretty face to him?' She kept asking herself.

Frank put his arms around her. "That's fine Denise. If you aren't ready then you just aren't ready." He said and kissed her head. "I'll wait."

She only looked at him. The thoughts kept racing through her mind."Wait for what?" She said almost to quickly with an edge to her voice.

"You know what." He said. "Honey I'm not in this just for sex, I meant it when I said I love you."

"I don't want to have sex with you!" She said now angrily. "Or ever!" She knew this was all good to be true. Of course all he thought about was sleeping with her. He would say anything to sleep with her. For all she knew he probably used that line on several other women.

"Okay that's fine." He said. "Denise why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not upset." She went and sat on the couch.

She was going to have the last laugh. She was not going to be made a fool of. He followed her, he put his arms around her shoulder. She didn't acknowledge his arm around her. She was rubbing her forehead as if she where very tired.

"Okay look you need sleep." He said. "Go lay down and I'll leave you alone."

"No. I'm not tired. Besides you payed for his room. I'll go sit by the pool." She said getting up.

Catalina had raised her to be a cleaver woman. To hold yourself like you where better then everyone else in the room, because you where. No one was worth your time and that only give one change. Don't ever let anyone hold any power over you. But damn it, Frank made her feel small, and had so much power over her.

He sighed, he had no clue what he was doing, when she left he called his father, he needed advice. She was still in her nice dress and shoes and her hair was keeping up she noticed as she looked into the pool. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water, she looked at her reflection 'He said he loves me, why is he doing this to me' she thought. She wondered if coming back was a mistake. If is a mistake. She was so glad she didn't tell him she loved him. She can't love that son of a bitch. She'll never. He only said that to have sex with her. She sat there for a while before she felt a hand on her back. She looked down at the water and knew it was Frank.

She turned around. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said not sitting beside her unless she gave him permission. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. Wish I could go swimming though."

"Lets go get you a bathing suit, I kind of want to go swimming to so I need swimming trunks."

"Frank, you're going to blow through all your money." She said.

"I have plenty money, don't you worry about that my dear." He said.

She got up. She wasn't his '_dear_' she thought. "I wont have you spending any of it else on me."

He sighed. "Is this how the whole trip is going to be?" He asked.

"Let's get your swimming trunks." She said getting his arm and leading him away. She wasn't going to answer that.

He stopped. "No Denise, answer me." He said getting angry.

"Frank I just don't want you to waste your money."

"I'm not talking about the damned money Denise!" He raised his voice. "I'm talking about me telling you that I love you and I'll wait for you and you being distant and wanting to be as far away from me as possible!"

She kicked off her shoes and put her feet in the water, she sat. "You want the truth?" She calmly said back. "You don't love me and I wont be your sex toy."

Frank was shocked. "Denise, I do love you and I do not want you as my sex toy." He said. At that she rolled her eyes. "Is that what all this is about?"

"No, you don't love me. You where with tons of women when I left. You barely know me. You don't love me."

"I left my fiance for you damn it!"He screamed.

"Yes. And all those pretty girls on your lap really appreciated it."

He sighed. "Fine let's just go back home, this isn't good for either of us."

Denise wasn't done. "I told another man I loved him to hurt you. I couldn't go through with it and I ran away. Out to a plantation thousands of miles away."

He sighed. "What do you want Denise, please tell me because I have no idea."

"I came back because I'm besotted with you. Then you show up all perfect. Then you throw the fact that you can have any perfect blonde in my face?"

"When did I throw that in your face?"he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"When?"he asked again.

"Today."

"Denise that was a joke." He said. "I was only kidding."

"Well there you have it." She said dropping her raised eyebrow. Making her look soft again.

"Have what?" He asked, he was so confused, this girl was the only girl to ever confuse him as much as he was right now.

"I told you everything you need to know. That's why I'm so _distant_."

"Denise, honey I swear there is no one in the entire world I'd rather be with than you." He told her and prayed she believed him. "I swear, look I know I have been a jerk and you deserve way better but I'm just asking you to give me a chance."

She looked at him as his arms went around her. She didn't know what to do,she sat there not moving. She then kissed him. She couldn't help but kiss him. She didn't even think about it. That kiss went on for a while and when they pulled back both were breathless but smiling from ear to ear. She then stepped back and before she knew it she fell right into the water. She came up out of the water and started laughing hysterically, Frank started laughing to.

Her hair came undone and her make up all smeared. "Guess I should have gotten that bathing suite." She said.

He laughed "Nah, those are over rated." He said and jumped in with her.

She started laughing when he popped up and picked her up. She started giggling again.

"Put me down!" She laughed.

"Okay." He threw her into the water.

She screamed and when she came back up she splashed him. They kept acting like little kids til about sunset. Denise took the steps out and noticed her dress was clinging on to her like glue and her underwear was clearly showing through. She got back in the water before Frank saw anything, it was getting cold and she was freezing but if she got out he would see everything for sure. Frank got out and she had no chose but too. She tried her best to avoid all eye contact with him but she knew he was seeing everything.

He only smiled and she blushed and took off back to their room as fast as she could, he laughed a little. This girl was very shy, he wasn't used to that.  
She was waiting by the door when he got there. She was cold, dripping wet, and shaking. Her arms were around herself and her teeth where chattering. He hurried and opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." He said and she blushed even more.

She went towards the bathroom and showered. She had no clothes and only a towel. She stepped out and found Frank all the way down to his boxers. His clothes where drying on the heater. She stood by the door trying to avoid his eyes, he looked up to see her standing there.

"Mind if I put my dress there too?" She asked shyly.

"No not at all." He said moving his clothes over so there was room for hers.

After she placed them down she said. "Well. This is intimate." She said. She went to sit on the couch.

He smiled. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked straightening up the room.

She blushed. "If my mother knew."

"I would be dead." He laughed.

"This isn't your fault." She smiled.

He smiled as he finished straightening up the room and went and sat next to her, her hair was wet and she was still shivering even though it was fairly warm in the room.

"Are we spending the night here then leavening tomorrow?" She asked as he put a blanket over her.

"If you want to." He said. "I'll sleep on the couch." He said. "You can have the bed."

She shook her head. "No it's all right. But, I'm starving."

"I'll go get us something as soon as my clothes dry." He said putting his arms around her.

She leaned into him. "You could just go in your car."

"Like this?" He laughed.

"Yeah drive thu."

He laughed. "Only for you would I go get food looking like this." He said. "What do you feel like eating?"

"I'll go with you. I'm very picky."

"Oh great." He said rolling his eyes then laughed.

She walked out of the room. "Come on I'm hungry."

He laughed and followed her out, when they got in his car and he started to die waiting for her to pick where she wanted something to eat from.

"Okay. I think I want pizza." She decided on.

He smiled and went through the drive through at a pizza place. "What do you want on it?" He asked.

"Mushrooms and banana peppers. Oh thin crust."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am." He said and got what she wanted and drinks.

"And cheesy bread!" She said as the person doing the drive just stared at them.

"She sure can eat can't she." The boy said smirking."I'm afraid that when I come back you two will be getting it on."

Denise looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Let's go." She said, her face was blood red. Frank only laughed.

"Frank I'm serious." She said. "Let's go."

"But the food."

"I'm not hungry anymore." She said.

"I am!" Frank laughed. "I would have thought the same thing."

Denise avoided his eyes, she was blushing and covered her face with her hands. He laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Don't!"

"Fine." He said letting go.

Frank got their pizza and drove back to the hotel, Denise was still red as could be. As soon as they got there Denise destroyed the cheesy bread.

He laughed "You are adorable."

"Shut up." She said two pieces of bread in her mouth.

He laughed and took the food away from her just to see what she'd do.

"Don't you dare!" She said grabbing the food. A second away from attacking him.

He laughed and threw a piece of pizza crust at her. She was to busy eating that she didn't care. After eating more than Frank thought was possible for someone so tiny Denise laid down holding her stomach.

"I'm going to die." She said. She had thrown herself on the couch.

He laughed. "I'm surprised you can hold all that food."

"I haven't eaten in a while." She said holding her arms out to him.

He went and knelt in front of her. She put her arms around him and pulled him towards her. He smiled and laid down beside of her and held her.

"Thank you for putting up with me." She said hugging him.

He laughed and kissed her head. "No problem pretty lady."

"It's a shame that I have to stay with my uncle for a while. So far away from you." She said.

"Maybe you don't have to." He said playing with a strand of her jet black hair.

"Where will I go?"

"You can stay with me if you want." He said. "I have an apartment just outside of post, it has two bedrooms and bathrooms."

Her eyes widened. "Live with you?"

He nodded. "If you want to, or we can look for you an apartment and I'll pay for it."

Again she looked at him wide eyed. It was the eighties and women where not so traditional anymore but living with a man scared her.

"Look I just want you to be safe." He said. "I do not like the idea of you staying with your parents with your fathers temper the way it is."

"I know...I know...and that's a very kind offer but-"

"But?" He asked.

"I have never..." she didn't want to spell it out.

He smiled. "I know." He said. "But I promise you I would never try to push you into doing anything you don't want ot do, I respect you way too much to do that, and I love you."

She only looked at him. She had to pick between him or her uncle.

"Either way, no matter what you choose I'll come see you whenever I can." He said.

"7 hours away?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'd drive to the other end of the country for you."

She smiled. "Mexico is actually closer then my uncle's "

"So what is it gonna be?" He asked. "Whatever you choose is fine with me"

She had to pick. She got really quiet,he could see that she was having a very hard time deciding.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, I was starving when I wrote this and FYI that is my normal Pizza order.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lone Ranger**

She thought about what her mother's reaction was going to be like when she found out. Denise always thought about her mother first.

"I want to stay with you." She said finally. She would not allow herself to be that far away from him. Not again. "But I'll pay. I work."

"No you won't." He said. "I make plenty enough to pay the bills."

"Frank, I'm a modern woman. I will pay half."

He laughed. "Fine." He finally agreed and kissed her forehead.

"Frank, I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what baby?" He asked letting the pet name slip.

She was so concerned about what she was going to say she didn't process what he was saying. "What if people find out?"

"It doesn't matter." He said. "All that matters is that you are safe and happy."

She leaned into his chest. "You're right."

He smiled and kissed her "You tired?"he asked

"I want to go home." She said.

"Why?"he asked, he thought maybe he did something wrong.

"Your three day pass." She said.

"Oh, well we still have two days." He said. "You want to go home and tell your parents?"

"I am afraid to how my mother will react." She said.

"She will get used to it." He said rubbing her back. "Don't worry okay?"

She nodded. Frank didn't know anything about Catalina, had he he wouldn't have suggested that. "Frank I want you to see the Hacienda." She said deciding to avoid home a little longer.

"Okay, do you want to go now, or wait?" He asked. "Whenever you want to leave New Mexico."

"We can leave tonight, I'll drive so you can rest." He said, she was nearly asleep already.

She nodded and put her arms around him. He smiled and waited for her to fall asleep before moving, he got his clothes and put his on, he knew he had to wake her so she could get dressed but he didn't want to. When he did she asked him if they ended up going the wrong way and ending up in Nevada.

He laughed "We haven't left yet sweetie, you have to get dressed." He told her.

She smiled. And stretched. Accidentally dropping the blanket. Frank tried not to stare as she grabbed the blanket and slipped it back around her. She blushed and put went to put her clothes on.

She came out still half asleep and Frank chuckled. "You going to be able to make it to the car?" He asked.

She nodded. "Only wake me up when we hit Texas, and if you see a sign that says _Welcome to Las Vegas_ turn around."

He laughed and ran after her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She starting giggling again as he carried her all the way down to the car. He put her in the passenger seat and went around and got in and started driving, Denis reached for his hand while leaning on the window.

"When you stop for gas let me call my mother." She said.

He nodded and she closed her eyes and went to sleep,Frank drove until his gas light came on then he decided to pull over,it was after one in the morning and Denise was sleeping. He woke her up and told they where in Texas and she went over to the pay phone. She called her mother and braced herself.

"Branch residents." Her father answered.

Denise had already planed out what she would do and say if her father answered. She faked a voice. "Yes, I need to speak to Catalina Branch please."

"Who's calling?" He asked.

"Army Wives with the _Pants for Jesus_. We helping the needy families." She lied. She wish she came up with a better lie but it was something that Catalina would be part off.

"One moment please." He said and woke Catalina.

She knew held her breath waiting for her mother.

"Catalina Branch." Her mother answered after a moment.

"Mamma it's me." She said already started to sweet.

"Denise where the hell are you?" She shouted then she heard her father say. "Tell that girl she better get her ass back here this minute!"

"I just arrived in Texas."

Colonel Branch grabbed the phone. "You have twenty minutes to have your ass back in this house Denise Ann Branch or I swear to God you will be sorry!" He shouted.

"Tell mamma that I'm moving in with Frank." She said. She decided to rip the bandage off quickly.

"Like hell you are!" He screamed. "You will not move in with that trash!"

"Tell mamma what I said." She said calmly.

"No Denise!" He shouted she could hear her mother in the background trying to calm him down.

"Give the phone to mother."

"You heard what I said Denise, you have twenty minutes!" He snapped and hung up the phone on her.

It would take two hours to get from where they where to her uncle's then about hours from there to the house. Frank came out after paying for the gas, Denise was leaning on the side of the building beside the payphone, she was in tears.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I told daddy and he went crazy and told me I had twenty minuted to get my ass back to the house or I'd regret it." She said sniffling, even this far away from him Denise was terrified of him. Never in her life had she done anything like this.

"Don't cry. We'll stop at your uncle's and spend the night there okay?"

She nodded wiping her eyes,she went and leaned on his chest. The two went to the car and Denise did nothing but tell him directions to the hacienda.

Frank laughed once they got there "Do you not have faith in my ability to get us places?"

"No." She smiled.

* * *

About two hours later they showed up. She got out and knocked on the door where her uncle came with a gun. Frank's eyes widened, this man was huge!

Joseph Hernandez was a very tall man and had a lot of muscle. He looked very much like Catalina. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. His skin was a bit more tan.

"Oh Denise. I was wondering if you would ever show up." He said hugging her.

She laughed. "My friend here got us lost all the way in New Mexico." She laughed.

Joe looked him down. "Boy. You ain't Texan is ya?"

"No sir." He said standing stick straight, Denise went and put her arms around him and laid her head over on his chest.

"Denise go to sleep and I'll show your little friend to his room."

She looked up at Frank then at her uncle. "I'll show him around if that's okay uncle Joe."

He shook his head. "You ain't my daughter." He said going back upstairs.

Denise grabbed his hand and led him to where the horses were.

She found her stallion and pulled him out of his stable. "His name is Starfish. When he was born I swore he had a starfish birthmark." She said giggled as she petted the big black horse.

He smiled and started petting the horse. "He's a beauty." He said, Frank loved horses.

"I know. I love him so much." She said hugged his neck.

"Want to go riding?"Frank asked.

She nodded and went to put a sattel on him.

Frank helped her up then got on behind her. "Okay my dear." He said.

She giggled and kicked him to start moving. It was three in the morning and they where out riding. They rode all over the plantation and Denise was beaming. Frank held her around the waist and kissed her head as they stopped.

"You know. I want my future babies to grow up here." She said.

He smiled. "It is nice."

She smiled. "You ready to head in to bed?" He asked.

She nodded. And headed back. She put starfish back in his stable and then wrapped her arms around Frank. "Thank you for being here through all the craziness of the past few days."

He smiled. "For you anything."

She smiled and led him into the house, it was huge, Frank had never seen anything this big in his life. The felt as if he walked into a Spanish castle. Paintings of Denise's Spanish ancestors. All the flags flown over Texas. Antiques as old as Texas. Statues, furniture, and decor straight out of the year the house was probably built in.

"This place is beautiful!" He said in surprise.

She smiled, always loved the expression people made when they first see the house.

"You ready for bed?" He asked.

She nodded and walked towards her bedroom. She totally forgot to show Frank one of the many guest bedrooms.

"Hey where am I sleeping?" He asked laughing. She mumbled directions which he couldn't get. "Try that again sleepyhead."

"Downstairs." She mumbled before passing out herself.

He just shook his head downstairs. The house was damn huge that it took him a while to just find a plain bedroom. When he found a room he laid down. He couldn't help it but in his heart and he knew he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Frank was awoken by the yells of a maid who demanded he get out. All in Spanish. He was either in the wrong room, or the maid was not aware that he and Denise where staying there. The next thing he knew he was getting chased out of the room with a broom. Joe came down with his gun and the maid was very angry telling him about finding him, in very quick Spanish. Joe laughed and told the maid he was allowed to be there. The maid glared at Frank before going on with the chores.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" Frank asked the older man. He laughed.

"She was shocked that a random white man was sleeping was sleeping in the old delivery room."

Frank's eyes widened. "Umm."

"Don't worry. A baby hasn't been born here in the last generation he laughing."

"Oh thank God." He said breathing a sigh of relief.

Frank and Joe walked to Denise's room when they heard screaming coming from Denise's room up stairs. Joe went to see what happened with a very nervous Frank. They walked into the room to see one of Joe's maids standing with her eyes covered. Denise only in her underwear trying to cover herself.

"Can you please tell these people to knock before they barge into a room!" She said.

"Denise I'm sorry to have not called all my workers to tell them you're here."

Denise shot him a glare. "Whatever." She said and got her clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Denise when you finish call your mother."

"No way! Last time I called my father threatened to kick my ass."

"Denise he's a work right now. And your mother will have one of your sisters bring your stuff out."

"I'm not staying here." She said coming out of the bathroom. "I'm moving in with Frank."

Her uncle's expression changed. "Call your mother anyways." He said walking out of the room.

She sighed but decided to call her anyway. Thankfully Catalina answered. "Hey mom, I'm at uncle Joe's."

"Hey sweetheart." She said. "I'll send your things with your sister, she's coming down tomorrow with it all."

"Um no mom. I'm coming back." Denise was scared having to do this again.

"Really?" She asked. "That's great, your father just has a temper sweetie, he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I am going to move in with Frank!" She said quickly.

"What?!" She nearly screeched.

"Yeah. I am going to live with him." She said again. Praying her mother wouldn't faint.

"Denise like hell you are! You know the rules, you are to wait until after marriage." She said "Do I make myself clear?"

"Mom it's not like that-"

"That's what it sounds like to me Denise." She said. "I will not let you screw your life up by getting knocked up like I did."

"What..?" Denise almost dropped the phone.

"Denise I didn't mean it like that." She said.

"What do you mean knocked up?"

"Denise I got pregnant very young and...I regretted it, not that I don't love you but there was so many things in life that I missed because I had Sue at seventeen."

"Oh Mamma." Now she knew the real reason why she left her life for her father. "Mamma I wouldn't sleep with Frank. I promise you."

"Denise I do not want you living with him, that's all there is to it." She said "Now you come home or you stay with your uncle."

"I'm scared of dad. I refuse while he's there."

"Then this is it then." She said. "I guess we have nothing left to talk about"

"Mom, I'm going to live with him. I have too."

"That's your decision I don't support it and if you make this decision you are no longer my daughter."

"Why!? I'm not going to sleep with him." She said crying now.

Catalina hung up the phone and Denise sank to the floor and sobbed.

She knew this was going to happen. Frank walked into the bed room to see Denise in tears looking out the window.

"Denise?" He said approaching her. He heard her yelling that she wouldn't sleep with him to her mother.

She looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "She told me I was no longer her daughter."

He went to hug her. He knew this would happen.

Denise leaned into his chest. "Can we go home?" She asked sniffling.

"Yeah let me tell your uncle." He said getting up. He helped Denise to her feet and put his arm around her and led her downstairs where her uncle was working outside.

"Uncle Joe. We're leaving." She said. He still wore his disappointed expression. He only nodded. "Don't tell me you're disowning me too."

"You were not raised to behave this way." He finally said.

"I'm sorry for doing nothing wrong." She said finally walking away before he grabbed Frank's shoulder.

Frank braced himself to have a fight on his hands. "How much will I have to pay you to end this little...situation you two have?"

Frank was shocked. "Are you serious?" He asked. "I am not ending my relationship with Denise for no amount of money."

"Yes. This _relationship_ is bad enough. At least my sister got knocked up. Now you. You are causing problems. How much. I'll pay it. Cash."

"Not going to happen." He said and took Joe's hand off his shoulder and walked toward the car.

Joe sighed and went to call his sister. "I tried, the boy wouldn't take money." He told her.

"You did tell him we could give him close to a million?"

"He said no amount of money would make him leave her." He said.

"Damn it he's perfect."

"Maybe he does love her sis." He told her.

"Please. They hardly know each other. Besides, when he leaves her pregnant she's living with you."

He sighed "Fine, I'll take responsibility for her, like always."

"What a sweet brother." She said.

He sighed "You just lost a wonderful girl"he told her "She is a good kid"

"She'll come crying to either when he finds a better girl or she's pregnant."

He sighed "I'm hanging up now." He said and did just the car Frank was driving home.

Denise hadn't said a word since they left,she was looking out the window with silent tears falling down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mother Know's Best**

Frank didn't know what to say. He felt like it was his fault.

After an hour of silence Denise finally spoke "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this mess." She said. "If you want to rethink everything I'll understand."

"I won't." He said.

She gave him a small smile then it faded.

"Everything will turn out fine." He said.

She nodded and he reached for her hand. She gave it to him and kept looking outside

He kissed her hand. "You hungry?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked. "Anything you want."

"Anything." She said looking out the window.

He sighed and pulled over beside of the road.

"Frank we out of gas?" She asked. "Because I can't walk out like this on these shoes, and mother would faint if I walked around bare foot."

"No." He replied. "Denise look at me."

She did.

"Denise nothing that has happened is your fault, okay?" He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"It is. All this mess."

"No, it's not babe" He said. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I did. It's all because of me." She started crying again.

Frank sighed and got out of the truck and walked around to her side and opened the door "Come here"

She did as told.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Denise honey you didn't do anything." He said gently.

She wasn't going to fight him on it. She only held him. Frank kissed her head and swayed side to side to help her calm down, he hated seeing her so upset, he wanted to kill her family.

"Frank lets keep on going. Please."

He nodded "Only if you stop crying." He said tickling her ribs. She started giggling. He smiled "That's much better"he said and opened her door for her.

She got inside and the two started talking till they hit the post. Denise took a deep breath

"You want to go get your things or go see the apartment and I'll go get them?" He asked.

"I'll buy new ones. I don't need to go back." She said.

He nodded and turned around. "In that case we don't even have to be on post." He said. "I live off post." Denise was thankful for that.

She smiled and leaned back. They drove about five minutes off post and Denise saw the apartment building, it was big and there was a pool right outside of the doors. "Have plenty of neighbors but it's still nice." He said.

"Its perfect." She said as she got out of the car.

He smiled. "Wait until you see the inside." He said and they walked in and took the elevator to the third floor and walked down the hall to Frank's apartment. He opened the door and Denise was shocked, it was beautiful, she didn't expect it to be this nice.

"How can you afford to live here?"

"Easy, I make sure I have money in savings to cover the rent at all times." He said. "I don't really spend a lot of money unless it's necessary."

"Ohhh." She smiled. Catalina wouldn't have wanted Denise to live in an apartment but Denise liked it.

He shocked her when he picked her up and carried her across the threshold. "Welcome home." He said smiling.

She was giggling uncontrollably till he opened the door He ran with her and dropped her on the couch, She starting giggling again. She never knew what would happen next with him.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked going to lay beside of her.

"You're too funny."

He smiled. "So are you." He said pulling her closer.

She gave him an Eskimo kiss and giggled again.

He laughed "You are adorable you know that?"

"A little." She blushed.

He smiled. "You still hungry, I'll make us some lunch."

She shook her head. "Let me." She said.

"Nope,your getting spoiled for the day." He said getting up. "What re you in the mood for?"

"A Georgian." She said giggling. She hadn't realized the sexual conduct in the joke until she saw his expression.

His eyes widened. "Why Denise, I do believe you took that wrong." He said.

She covered her face not knowing whether to be embarrassed or laughing. He laughed and pulled her hands away from her face, she was laughing and her face was blood red. Denise tried to hide her face again.

"I'm sorry." She said. Giggling.

He smiled. "Denise it's me you are talking to, you don't have to apologize." He told her. "No walking on eggshells here honey."

She only peeked at him. He smiled at her and pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her cheek. She giggled and got up.

She sat up as Frank went to the kitchen "So what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Whatever you're making."

"How about Chicken and dumplings green beans and salad?" He asked Denise was shocked that he knew how to make more that frozen pizzas.

"You can cook?" She asked.

He laughed "Of course"he said "You seem shocked"

"I figured toast is as fancy as you get."

He laughed and threw a dish rag at her. "Get ready to be impressed." He said.

"I am." She smiled. As she leaned in the wall. He looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "Are you flirting with me private?"

He smiled "Maybe, you have any objections to that?"

"No fraternizing solider." She winked.

He laughed. "I'm not the dirty one." He joked

She blushed. He laughed as he started cooking, Denise walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"They don't have to know." She whispered. "That you're fraternizing."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled and turned around in her arms and held her. "Now that's just not fair." He said.

"What is?" She asked.

"You come over here and distract me and I can't do anything about it without me looking like an ass." He replied and kissed her.

"What do you mean private?"

He laughed. "Nothing at all." He said holding her tighter.

"Tell me." She whispered on his lips.

"Nope." He said and kissed her again.

She kissed him and asked him again

"Tell me."

He picked her up and carried her over to the couch, both totally lost in the moment. She kept kissing him and completely forgot about the question she was. He kept his arms around her and one of them slipped under her shirt. Denise foze solid and Frank regretted that move immediately and let go of her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She jumped up pulled her shirt down. She looked like she was either going to cry or faint. She just stood there looking at him. He sighed but didn't say anything else

"Mother was right."

"Right about what?" He asked

She glared at him. She started to cry. He got up and went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Denise I'm sorry." He said again.

She pulled her arm away and went out the door. She was going to go home even if she had to walk there. Frank went after her and grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Denise don't do this." He pleaded.

She only glared at him. " I won't stay here." She said.

He didn't let her arm go, hoping she would realize he wasn't trying to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. She pulled her arm away but didn't move.

He didn't speak fro a moment "Will you please stay?" He asked after a moment

"I guess...because I have no where else to go." She finally said.

He would take that for now, the two of them walked back inside and the smoke alarm started going of, lunch was burning. Denise didn't even acknowledge it. She went towards the couch and sat.

Frank opened a window to let out the smoke and the alarm stopped beeping, he got the chicken and dumplings out to find they weren't ruined after all. "You hungry?" He asked

She shook her head. Hunger was the last thing on her mind. He only nodded and put it in the fridge in case she got hungry later, he didn't know what to do,so he just sat at the kitchen table.

"Can I see the house?" She finally said.

He smiled. "Sure," He said getting up.

She was still giving him a death glare but follow him anyways. He took her and showed her the rest of the house,he took her and showed her the guest room where she would be sleeping,it was large and decorated very well. She was surprised he was...so well kept.

"You like it?" He asked from the door.

"It's nice."

He smiled. "Good." He said still not going near her, he was afraid she would get angry or upset.

Denise went in and locked the door. Frank stood there and waited to see what she was doing. Denise just looked around the room. She knew she was going to start avoiding him. Finally Frank gave up and went to the living room, when she was ready, she'd come out and talk to him, the main thing he had learned from watching his father around his mother is never to push a woman, especially if she is mad.

Denise finally did come out.

Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, she had been crying. Frank did not move, he wanted to see what she would do. She sat on the farthest end of the couch and stared at him.

He looked back at her "You okay?" He finally asked.

"Perfect."

He got quiet again, he didn't know weather to go and hold her or leave her alone.

"How are you?"

"Nervous"he replied

"Funny." She said.

"Denise I'm not trying to be funny." He said. "I don't know weather to come near you or stay the hell out of your way."

"Guess I hid inherent my mother's glare." She laughed.

He laughed a little. "You forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes."

He still didn't move. "If I come over there are you going to slug me?" He asked.

"I'd sooner let do that then ruin my mother's reputation by slugging a man."

He laughed. "You are nuts."

"No. I'm honest." She had no warmth in her eyes.

Frank did not dare move a muscle. Her look only dared him to come closer. He knew he was breaking her with very mistake he made. He finally got up and went and sat next to her. She looked at him. He slowly put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled. She gave him her sweet smile. He smiled at her and pulled her closer, he was hoping she wouldn't get mad. She kissed him. Foolish, but she did it anyways.

He pulled back this time. "I love you Denise." He told her and for the first time, she actually believed it.

She smiled at him. She didn't love him...yet. she was going to squeeze until she had him where she wanted. And then. If a better man doesn't come along, she'll let herself love him. She kissed him back. He kissed her then smiled when she yawned.

"Good night Frank." She said walking away.

"Goodnight." He said.

Denise went to her room and laid down, she couldn't help but think what their life would be life, if this did work out. She'd be the one thing worst then Catalina. An Army wife, by chose.

* * *

The next morning Denise whined when she heard Frank's alarm clock going off across the hall, she was not a morning person She put her head under all the pillows. When she heard Frank get up she decided to get up as well, she came out to see him making coffee. She went and sat at the table.

Frank looked over. "Good Morning." He said smiling.

"At least at Joe's I got to ride horses at 5 in the morning." She teased.

He laughed. "Not a morning person I take it." He said.

"Noo." She stressed.

He laughed. "Well you look pretty if that helps." He said.

"I'm in days old clothes. Bad hair. Nails. No make up. Don't lie."

"Not lying." He said smiling. "You are beautiful without all that stuff."

She rolled her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless.

He kissed her head. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. You going to cook again?"

He nodded. "Eggs and bacon sound good?" He asked.

She smirked. "Always."

He nodded and made them both breakfast. "You have any plans today?" He asked sitting down with two plates.

"Probably go back to the hospital." She said. Frank for some reason didn't want her going back. That's where he meet her and fell for her.

"Why?" He asked.

"To finish my nursing degree." She said eating her eggs.

"Denise, you know you don't have to work" He said.

"But I want to. Why?"

"Denise, I don't like you working at that hospital." He said.

"Um. Why?" She asked looking at him with that face again.

"I just don't okay." He said getting up. "I have to go to work."

"And I don't?" She to got up.

He sighed. "Denise I'm serious" He said. "For me, just find another job."

"Why? Frank? You had no problem with it before."

"I don't like the way those men look at you." He said.

At this she couldn't help but smirk. "You did it."

"Yeah exactly." He said.

"And so what if their nice to me?"

"I still don't like it." He said.

"What are you afraid off?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Then why can't I be a nurse?" She pouted.

"Because I said so." He said trying to pull the tough guy thing.

"Then I'll sit here and watch Oprah all day and get fat."

He laughed. "You can't get Fat, that would take years considering how little you are."

She smirked. "I want to nurse. Besides men will always notice me."

"Not if I can help it." He said.

She only laughed.

She couldn't see why he wasn't laughing at all, she got up and went and put her arms around him. "What are you so afraid of?" She asked.

"I want you Denise. I want you to never love any man but me. I want you pampered and spoiled. I'm afraid that another man can give you what I can't."

She couldn't help but smile. She kissed him "I'm here aren't I?"

"Only because you have nowhere else to go. No Denise, you're not here."

"I shouldn't have said that." She said. "I was just upset, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter, you did mean it."

She let go of him and looked at the floor. "I can leave if you want me to." She said.

"I want you here baby." He said kissing her head.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he'd made her cry again for the third time in two days. "Then why are you being like this?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I want you here." He said holding her.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional." She said. "I'm not always like this I swear."

He laughed. "I know." He said as he left the house.

* * *

Denise didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go to work if he really didn't want her to but she didn't want to just sit on her butt all day. For the next few weeks she literately say at the house and watched Oprah while eating chocolate covered fudge. Frank came home ever day to see her sitting on the couch watching TV. The apartment was small enough where cleaning was no big deal.

On the fourth week after Denise had lived in with him, he came home that night to see her pacing the house.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Besides going crazy?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Frank I can't stayed cooped up in this apartment another minute." She said. "I can't do this!"

"You need a car."

"My dad took my car remember?"

"What do you mean he took it away?"

"When I was on the phone with one of my girlfriends, Violet, she said my dad sold my car." She said, she was sweating bullets just talking about her father. Frank had never seen her like this, the thought of her father near her made him worry.

"Denise, does your father abuse you?" He boldly asked.

"No." She said avoiding his eyes, that alone made him not believe her.

"He did didn't he?"

She looked up at him after about five minutes and nodded. He stood there not knowing what to say.

Denise thought he was angry at her. "Frank, please don't be mad." She said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Denise that man abused you!"

"Only when I got him angry." She said.

"And how often was that?"

"I don't know." She said, she was starting to tremble.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Denise you know you can tell me anything."

"Please don't say anything." She pleaded. The Branches had been very respected on post ever since Catalina stepped foot with her husband. Even though Denise hated them right now she couldn't bear to ruin their reputation.

"Only if you promise to tell me everything."

She nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Start talking."

"It started when I was about nine." She said. "Daddy came home from his third tour to Korea, he was different, scary different...at first it was just yelling, then..."

"Does your mother know?"

She looked at her lap and nodded.

"Wait, Catalina knew all this time and did nothing about it?"

"She would knock him out whenever he got too hard on my sisters and I. She couldn't do too much about it. It would have ruined her image." She said wiping the tears from her eyes only for them to fill up again.

"I hate her." He said hugging her. She said leaning into his chest, the poor thing was trembling. "I'm so sorry honey." He said holding her.

She nodded. "I'm scared Frank."

"Of what?"

"Him." She said. "He sold off my car. He must really hate me."

"I'll buy you a new car." Frank said.

"No, Frank that's not it." She said. "He is going to come and try to hurt me."

"No he wont."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked sniffling.

"I wont let him."

She only nodded and slipped off the counter and went to the couch and sat with her knees up to her chin, she was shivering. Frank went back and hugged her. She moved so her head was laying in his lap, he hated the Colonel for what he had done to his poor girlfriend.

"Frank but I still love him." She said.

"Of course you do baby, he's your father"he said rubbing her hair "He just needs help"

"He wont get help."

"Then you are not to go near him." He said.

"I will have to face him at some point."

"When I am there." He said.

"Oh no Frank, he hates you."

"I don't care if he hates me." He said. "As long as you are safe I don't care."

"Oh, he'll be so upset."

"Shh, it doesn't matter sweetheart." He said.

"I'm going to bed." She finally said after a while.

He nodded and kissed her. "You know where to find me if you need anything." He said.

She got up and was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand. "I love you Denise." He said when she looked at him She gave him perhaps her most sweet smile and hugged him.

He accepted the fact that she had not yet told him she loved him and was okay with it. She'd say it when she was ready. He hugged her back and kissed her again. "Get some rest babe." He said.

She nodded and went to her room. Frank sat on the couch for a few hours longer, the thought of someone hurting Denise made him angry, but he knew he had to let it go, at least for now. He decided to go bed when Denise showed up.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked.

"You said I know where to find you if I needed anything."

"Of course." He said. "What do you need babe?"

"I don't want to be alone."

He smiled at her and pulled on her arm and she laid in his lap with her head on his shoulder. "You are never alone honey." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

He kissed her head and rocked gently. "Sleep angel." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

******Chapter 8: Ain't No Messing With Texas**

Frank sat on that couch all night and held her while she slept, not once letting go until four in the morning. She began to whine in her sleep and mumble something Frank couldn't understand. She started to wake up. She sat up quickly and looked around confused.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

She looked at Frank and looked embarassed. "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Tell me." He said yawning.

She looked down at her hands. "Nightmares." She said almost too quiet for Frank to hear.

"It's okay." He said soothingly.

"No it's not." She said getting up and going to sit in the kitchen.

"Yeah it is. Even soldiers get them. A lot of soldiers get them actually."

"Do you?" She asked.

"No. I haven't seen action."

She nodded, she was having trouble getting the images out of her head and it showed on her face.

"Denise. Come on."

"What?" She asked getting up.

"We're going on a walk."

"Why?" She asked. "It's four in the morning"

"But riding around on a horse at three in the morning is all good."

She laughed and gave in. "Fine, let's go." She said.

Frank was only wearing his pajama pants and Denise was wearing one of his large shirts.

"Should we change first?" She asked.

"Why? I have nothing to hide" He smirked.

"Um I do." She said laughing looking down. The shirt she was wearing came just below her hips.

"You look hot. So what?"

She blushed and looked away. He kissed her cheek and walked her out. Denise immediately got paranoid and pushed Frank in front of her to hide her.

"No one will see you." He said. She giggled and came out from behind him. He put his arm around leaned on his chest as they walked.

"This is nice." She said.

"Walking outside half naked always is." He joked. Denise blushed once again and hid her face in his chest, he loved how embarrassed she got,it was cute. "You are too cute."

She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. He picked her up and placed her on a pool table.

"Frank!"she said shocked. "We are in public!"

"Keep yelling and we will be."

She laughed. "Let's go home."

He shook his head.

"Why?"she asked

"Don't want too." He said like a little kid.

Denise smiled and decided to play his game, she stuck her bottom lip out. "But it's cold." She said.

He smiled. "You know I can't deny you anything." He said falling even more in love with her.

"That's the point." She said smiling.

"You're evil Denise." He smirked as they walked back up.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said laughed then stopped walking.

"Like what?" He blushed.

"I don't know." She laughed and put her arms around his neck. "I'm tired." She said.

"Lets me see. You ask me any question and I'll answer it."

"Like what?" She asked. "Carry me."

He laughed and did as told. "Anything." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him. "You are too sweet." She said.

He smiled. Her comment seemed to make all the wrongs he did disappear. She was falling asleep while he carried her back to the apartment. When he got there he placed her on the couch. She woke up the second he let go of her.

"So close." He said.

She smiled and pulled on his arm wanting him to lay with her just as his alarm went off meaning he had to get ready for work. He made a face and went to turn it off.

"Stay with me." She said half asleep, Frank wanted so bad to stay with her but he knew he couldn't or he'd get in big trouble.

"I already used up my three days honey." He said stroking her cheek.

She sighed. "Okay." She said, that face she made would kill him before they even got married.

Frank kissed her before he went to get ready. Denise went to his room while he was getting ready and laid on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Denise? You have lost your damn mind." He said as he was changing.

"Why?" She asked not opening her eyes.

"You know why!"

Denise was awake now. "No, I don't." She said. "Why?"

"I'm changing babe." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So." She said. "It's not like I'm watch you, I'm trying to go to sleep."

"So you can come into my room and sleep while I change now?" He asked leaning against the closet door.

"Mmm-hmm." She said turning her back to him and pulling the covers over her head.

"So does that mean I can use your bathroom while you shower?" He asked.

"No way." She said from under the covers.

"Why you being so unfair honey?" He said jumping on top of her and tickling her.

Denise laughed and squirmed. "Stop!"

He laughed and finished changing.

Denise pulled the covers off her head. "You are so mean." She said.

"I'm mean? You're unfair." He said as he sat on the bed and tied his boots.

She sat up and put her arms around him and kissed his cheek over and over. He finished and put his arms around her before kissing her lips.

"Don't be gone too long." She said not wanting to let go. She was feeling really clingy and was not sure why, she'd never been clingy in her life.

"I wont." He said kissing her as she laid back down on the bed.

He kissed her once more and turned off the light so she could get some more sleep, it was still fairly dark outside. Denise laid back. She took noticed that the sheets smelt like him and she clucked onto them as she passed out. She slept like a rock and when she woke it was after one in the evening. She didn't feel like leaving the bed. So she didn't, the phone rang and thank God he had one beside of his bed so she didn't have to get up. She answered it.

"Hey baby it's me." Frank said. "Just called to tell you I'll be a little late."

"Noo baby." She moaned into the phone.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He said. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can." He said. "I gotta go."

She hung up and laid back down. She somehow managed to go back to sleep and that's how Frank found her when he came home at almost eight.

"Denise!" He said jumping on the bed waking her up.

Denise whined and covered her head with pillows.

"Denise." He said shaking her.

She finally woke up and looked at him.

"Guess who was just made specialist." He said showing her his uniform.

Denise beamed and sat up and attached him with a big hug, "Congratulations babe!" she said excitedly.

He hugged her back. "Come on. Lets go celebrate."

"Let's stay here and celebrate." She said and kissed him, this time Frank knew better, he had to put on the breaks now.

"Come on. I'll take you out to dinner." He said to happy to contain his joy.

She pouted a little but knew that he was just trying to be a gentleman and not take advantage of her, so she got up and kissed him before going to get all dressed up.

"Frank. As lovely as I looked the past weeks in your shirts. What will I wear?" She asked.

He laughed. "Looks like we need to go get you some clothes." He said getting his credit card. "Let's go shopping."

She had him get her something quickly. She made Frank go to a store. He picked out her outfit, got make up, and hair products all in under thirty minutes. When she got finished she looked stunning. The two drove to a restaurant.

* * *

"You look beautiful." He said as he helped her put of the car by the hand.

She giggled. As the two where seated Denise saw one of the last people she wanted to see coming straight up to them. Her mother walked up to the table. Denise wanted to crawl into a hole.

Catalina stopped in front of them and gave her Miss Texas fake smile. "Denise honey. What are you and Freddy doing here?"

"His name if Frank and we are celebrating, he made specialist today." She said smiling.

"Oh why, Frank how wonderful!" She said taking his hand. "I do hope a bomb doesn't fall on you and kill you. You sweet thing. Randall tells me that bombs are just awful in Korea. Soldiers dying left and right because of bombings."

Denise looked at her like she was a monster and stood up. "Go away mother!"

"What is it honey?" Catalina put her hand on her shoulder and sat her down. "Don't let my honestly get in the way of you two."

"I swear mom you have three seconds to get out of here or I will embarrass the hell out of you." She warned.

"Honey, the fact that you're sleeping with this poor excuse of a soldier already embarrasses me."

That cut Denise deep and Catalina seen it and smiled. "Well looks like I better get going. I have your father with Major Lynch and his wife waiting." She said and she walked away.

Denise looked at her lap and played with her napkin. She was seconds away from balling her eyes out. Frank reached for her hand and she looked up with tears streaming down her face, _'what type of mother makes their child cry and gets enjoyment out of it?_' he thought.

"She's awful!" Denise said angrily wiping her tears away.

"I know baby." He said "You want to go? We can go somewhere else."

But Denise was still stuck on what her mother said even think about what Frank was saying. "Sleeping with a poor excuse of a soldier. Who says that? And to her own daughter!"

"She's a bitch babe, she'll get her payback I promise." He said taking her hand across the table.

"That's a lie and yet why does it hurt?"

"Because it came from your Momma." He said. "The one person who is always supposed to be on your side and protect you no matter what."

"Protect me? Please. She doesn't care about me. And nothing will ever happen to her. She can hurt Jesus and not care about it."

He got up and went around the table and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." He said. "We'll go somewhere else."

"No. I wont let her ruin your night." She wiped away her tears.

"Denise, you're upset baby." He said. "She's just going to keep tormenting you if we stay here."

She nodded and got up. He made a point of letting Catalina and the Colonel see him put his arm protectively around Denise and kiss the side of her head while leading her out of the restaurant and to the car.

"You still want to go out or want to just go home and watch movies on the couch and I'll cook." He asked.

"It's your night." She said.

"Whatever makes my girl happy is fine with me." He said taking her hand across the console and kissing it lightly.

"Home." She said.

He nodded and drove them back to the apartment, Denise went straight and put on one of his big tee-shirts while he started cooking, when she didn't come back out of the bed room in a few moments he started to worry. He went to go find her surprisingly on the phone with her mother.

"So listen here lady, you are messing with the wrong damned girl, if you want to fight then fine but you leave Frank the hell out of it!" She was yelling.

Of course Catalina was very peacefully doing her nails. "Denise, I didn't bring him into anything."

"Yes you did!" She snapped. "You told him not to get blown the hell up with that freaking nasty bitchy smile on your face!"

"Honey it was the smile that won me Miss teen Texas in 71'. Had it not been for Sue I would have easily been Miss Texas 73'."

"Oh yeah you and all the botox you've had." She said.

"Keep perfection in place." She said holding up a mirror. "Take a good look at me because this is where you're heading baby. Anyways, I don't give a damn about little Fink."

"Go to hell mom!" She snapped and hung up the phone and threw it, barely missing Frank's head.

"Catalina?" He asked having had dodged the phone.

She nodded, she was once again crying, he hated what this woman did to poor Denise.

He went to hug her. "Tell me."

"I called and told her to leave you the hell out of our arguments and she ...she just loves to make me cry and I don't know why!" She sobbed. "What did I do?"

"Denise what did she throw in your face?" He asked wanted to know what she says to her daughter.

"The fact that she was so much better than I ever was and that I was basically a whore." She sobbed into his chest.

"She didn't say that." He said rocking her.

"She didn't have to." She cried.

"It couldn't have been that bad honey."

"I'm just so tired of trying to please everyone and no matter what I do I'm always the disappointment." She said, she was still crying so hard that Frank was sure if he let her go she'd not be able to hold herself up.

"You have an awful mother Denise. You'll never please her."

"I'll never please anyone" She said sniffling.

"You please me." He said.

She only managed a small smile and laid her head on his chest, her heart was racing and she was sweating. She looked up at him and kissed him. She always found a relief in kissing him.

He smiled. "You feel better angel?" He asked wiping tears off her cheeks.

She nodded and only brought him towards herself again. He smiled and kissed her again. She brought him down with her again. Frank let Denise pull him down on top of her but stopped when things started to get heated. This time. she didn't want to lose him and just held him.

He moved off of her so he wouldn't hurt her but kept his arms around her. "I'm right here honey." He told her.

She only dragged him closer to her. "Don't leave me." She said.

"I won't love." He said holding her tighter. "I promise."

"I ruined your night."

"Not at all baby." He said. "You can't help that your mother is a cracked out bitch."

She nodded. "Sleep with me tonight?" She asked innocently enough.

He looked down at her. "You sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okay." He said. "You ready for bed or you want to try to eat something?" He asked. "You haven't eaten anything today, have you?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, let's get some food in you so you don't get sick on me." He said getting up, the second he got up Denise whimpered, she didn't want to be away from him for a second.

He picked her up and carried her to the table. He sat her down and made her a grilled cheese and gave her some Coke and tylenol to keep her head from hurting later from all the crying. She giggled as he gave her a grilled cheese.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"I haven't had this sense I was younger." She said.

He smiled. "Enjoy my dear."

She ate them all before she even drank all her coke.

He smiled and took her plate and put it in the sink. "So how was it?" he asked.

"Amazing!" She smiled.

He smiled and pulled her chair our and picked her back up. "Bed or want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Bed!"

He nodded and carried her to his room and laid her down and covered her up. "I'll be back in here in a minute I'm going to lock up." He told her when she pulled on his arm.

She nodded and waited for him. When he came back she was starting to doze but fighting it. She managed to smile at him.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms "Go to sleep sweetheart"he said playing with her hair.

She shook her head.

"Why not?"he asked "What's wrong?"

"Not tired." She said as she him

He laughed. "Oh yes you are." He said.

She shook her head no as she was quickly falling asleep. He only smiled and kept playing with her hair to make her fall asleep. He smiled and kept playing with her hair to make her fall asleep. She was awoken by the loud alarm. Frank tried to hurry and turn it off so it wouldn't wake her but ended up dropping it on the floor with a loud crash. She awoke with a fright.

"What the hell was that?" She asked sitting straight up,her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide.

"Nothing babe." He said trying to pick it up

He managed to pick it up and Denise laid back down and snuggled back up to him with her head on his chest,

"You slept with me." She said with the cutest smile on her face.

He smiled "Yes ma'am"he said and kissed her "But now I have to get up and go to work"

Her face dropped and she gave him the adorable sad face.

He chuckled "What's the matter baby?"he asked holding her tight

"I always want you with me." She pouted.

He smiled and kissed her forehead "You know know I have to work sweetie"

"You should leave the army." She said holding onto him.

He laughed "Now why is that?"

"Because it takes you away from me." She said. She was clearly very tired and her eyes where shut.

"I'll see if I can come home after PT okay?"he said,she was making it very hard to leave her right shook her head and held on tighter to him.

"No, stay with me"she said

"But I have too babe."

Denise pouted and let go of him and rolled over with her back to him,now it was even harder to leave knowing she was upset because he had to leave her. He only laughed at her and jumped onto of her to kiss her. He got off then got ready to leave. When he finished getting ready Denise was still pouting,he wasn't quite sure what was with her she never acted this kissed her cheek and left for work.

* * *

When Frank got there, his buddies where gathered into a circle and smiled and departed when he arrived. He was confused,something was definitely up.

"Hey Frank." Said Private Connor O'Donnell. He was known as the funny one in the group and Frank's best friend. "Or should I say Specialist Sherwood."

He laughed. "Jealous man?" He asked laughing.

"Very much so Specialist Sherwood." He said with his cigarette in his mouth and his arms crossed leaning against the wall. He clearly had something to say.

"Okay spill it O'Donnell." Frank said.

He gave his evil Irish look to his buddies and they snickered.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked losing patient.

Private Johnson came forward. "Is that an order Specialist Sherwood?" He grind back at the guys.

"Okay, I'm walking away now." He said and walked passed the other soldiers.

Private O'Donnell yelled out. "Two words Specialist Sherwood, Denise. Branch."

Frank stopped in his tracks, he turned and looked at them. "What about her?" He asked.

"You, a Specialist, went on a date, with the most incredibly hot Denise Branch? The cutest little trinket in all of Fort Bliss? Most popular southern bell in all of southwestern Texas?"

"Yeah, she and I are dating, what's it to you?" He asked.

At that all the men grinned and looked at each other. "You mean to tell me, the woman who turned down Staff Sergeant Hudson, is dating you?"

"Yes." He replied.

"How did you ever land her? She has been away at her uncle's for like ever!"

"She came back and here we are." He said smiling smugly. Frank couldn't help but gloat. He did have the most incredibly hot Denise Branch. The cutest little trinket in all of Fort Bliss. The most popular southern bell in all of southwestern Texas.

"Damn, how did you real her in?"

"It's called being a gentleman boys." He said. "Try it, works like a charm."

They all started laughing. "She has had gentlemen, real ones, not man whores like you, get turned down."

He laughed. "Well she's living with me, so I'm doing something right." He said.

They looked at him wide eyed. "Frank, your hitting that?"

He rolled his eyes "No you jackasses!"

They all laughed. "Liar!"

"I'm not." He said. "I'm not after just sex like you losers."

"Yeah right. Coming from the same man who took, what, five girls home with him once?"

"Okay this conversation is over." He said laughing.

"What? We don't blame you for doing what you have to score man."

"Okay I'm out of here, some of us have someone to get home to you know." He gloated again then started his run, the sooner all this was over the sooner he could go home to Denise.

They all laughed. Frank just rolled his eyes and kept running, Conner sprinted to catch up with him. Unfortunately while doing PT he came face to face with Colonel Branch. Frank was fortunately sitting next to good friend Corporal Hadley.

"Gentlemen." Colonel Branch greeted saluting them. The two saluted back and Corporal Hadley felt the tension.

"Corporal Hadley, I need to speak with Specialist Sherwood. Alone." He said letting the young man know to make himself scarce.

"Oh Colonel Branch, actually Specialist Sherwood was bringing up a very important matter with me. So if you wouldn't mind you saying what you need quickly, we'd much oblige." The Corporal lied. Frank looked over at him and nodded. It seemed that the Corporal new something would happen.

"Never mind, my office 0800 tomorrow Sherwood." He said and walked away.

"Oh Colonel," The Corporal called out. "Perhaps I can take up the matter. There is no job I can't handle sir."

"It's a private matter Corporal." He said.

"I see. Specialist Sherwood, the Colonel needs to see you. I'll wait for you in my office." He said patting his shoulder and leaving.

Frank followed Colonel Branch to his office and shut the door. "Okay listen and listen good, I do not like this situation with my daughter, she should not be living with you, she belongs at home, now either you can fix the situation or I can fix it for you. Either way works for me." He threatened and Frank's blood boiled.

"Why do you care? You don't even care about her. Besides, Catalina can lie to anybody about anything. Your reputation isn't at stake."

"No, but Denise needs to be at home. She has things that she needs to be doing and screwing around with you isn't one of them." He said. "She has responsibilities, she has dropped out of school." Frank didn't realize that.

"Responsibilities? School? Your wife lets her know that working isn't for a woman."

"Well it is." He replied.

"Is it? Then why don't you tame your shew?" Frank asked.

"Okay, I am not arguing with you, she is coming home and that's that." He said. "I'll come by and get her tomorrow, Dismissed!"

"Oh? Does me asking why you don't tame your '_wife_' offend you Colonel?"

"My wife is none of your business specialist." He replied.

"Poor excuse of a wife you have." Frank had been looking for the chance to dig at Catalina for a while know and he wasn't going to give it up.

"You have about three seconds to get out of my office Specialist." He said.

"To hell I am. Tell me Colonel, why do you defend her?"

"Because she is my wife and that daughter of mine is nothing but a huge disappointment, a tramp and always will be." He replied.

"You won't let anyone insult a daemon yet you abuse your little angle."

"I don't abuse her." He said.

"How a piece of trash like you and that snake had such a sweet daughter I will never know. She's probably not even yours."

"Out now!" He demanded.

Frank only laughed at him before walking out of the room. "I'll be back tomorrow. 0800, like you said."

Frank looked at his watch and decided to drop by Corporal Hadley's office, he had to calm down before he went home to Denise. Corporal Hadley was in his office.

He looked up to see Frank. "Come on in Frank." He said.

Frank did so and sat down. "What happened?"

"I pissed him off." He said smiling smugly. "He called his daughter a tramp and I told him he needs to learn how to tame his wife."

Corporal Hadley looked so shocked. Denise could never. As for Catalina, she was a saint. He couldn't believe what Frank was saying.

"I'll see you tomorrow Corporal." Frank said stand up and shaking the mans hand. Corporal Hadley was still utterly confused.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He said still very lost over the day's events.

Frank left and went home to Denise, when he got there Denise was sitting on the balcony of their apartment looking at her hands.

He came from behind her and kissed her neck. "I'm home baby."

She looked at him and smiled, her eyes were red, she'd been crying again.

"Why have you been crying? You didn't call your mother again did you?"

"No." She replied. "I went over there."

"What? How? Denise?"

"Nothing happened." She told him. "I had to go get my clothes and things."

Catalina looked like an angle but Frank was sure after what she did to her husband she was never to be missed with. "That's all?" She avoided his eyes and that lone let Frank know that there was more.

"What did Catalina do to you?"

"Nothing, she just told me she wished I would die." She said. "That she never wanted me and that I was a mistake." Frank wasn't buying it

"Catalina would tell me she loves me before she'd say that. What did she do?"

Before Denise could answer Frank saw the marks on Denise's wrist and the one on her leg, it looked like the imprint of the whip that Catalina had used on her husband the night they first met Frank.

"Frank she could kill a cow with one blow." She said as he examined her marks.

"Okay, this is insane I'm calling the police." He said.

"Don't. Texas law says if I attack her in her house she has more then enough right to kill me. She has very maid in that house controlled."

He sighed and pulled her into his arms and held her tight, a little too tight and she gasped.

She only held onto her. "Why does Catalina do this?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said laying her head on his chest. "I wish she wasn't like this, she used to not be."

"Tell me about it." He said rocking her.

"When I was little daddy wasn't around much so it was just mamma, she was always tough but she was never mean to us. We spent most of our time at her Hacienda, so being tough was a given. But after Daddy was was injured after his fourth tour and that's when it all started. She hated Daddy as it was but when he was mad it was like...she would get madder. Of course Daddy is madly in love with mamma, he loves her more then us or himself, so he never did anything to her. It was always us, and when he was mad because of us, mamma would get mad at us. When we where younger, Sue was mamma's favorite, still is. She was how she wanted her, she left Sue alone. Beth molded quickly into how Catalina wanted her. She would throw things at me, only me though, never the others."

"But why you?"

"Because I was daddy's favorite, and she hates him." She said.

He understood what sick physiological game Catalina was playing now. Denise held on tightly to Frank, she was shivering but it was hot outside.

"Honey I'll be back." He said. He got his keys and went to his car. He was going to pay a visit to the desert snake.

* * *

He drove on post and went right to the Branch house. He banged on the door. Catalina answered. "Why Specialist Frank Sherwood! What a wonderful surprise, do come in." She said with a fake smile. She was expecting him and that kinda scared him. He walked inside. "What brings you by?" She asked. She said like this actually a happy meting. She sat down like a lady with that fake smile on her face. She had the maid bring her and Frank sweet tea.

"So Frank, how can I help you?" She asked.

He was a little put off by her but he knew he had to pick his words carefully. "Frank honey cat got your tongue?" She said as she sipped the tea. Her eyes looked at him. She gave him the same look as a cat would. Her comment ran a chill up his spine.

"You hurt Denise." He managed to say.

She put her tea down. "Did I now?"

"Yeah, you did." He said keeping his tone even.

"So, let me guess. You came over, mad, to tell me to stay away from her?" She read out his plan. "You see Frank, you can't win against me."

"Why are you doing this to her?" He asked.

"Well many reasons. She is a weak little thing. She needs to be broke." She admitted.

"Do you beat her?" He asked. "Denise is scared to death of both you and Randall." He said, he'd never called the Colonel by his first name.

"Goodness no!" She said slamming the cup down. He knew she wasn't lying. "Physical pain isn't anything. As for my husband, he's...not right in the head." Again Frank knew she wasn't lying.

"Well all the same, Denise has marks on her." He said. "She's terrified of both of you and the amount of tears I have seen in the short time we have been together does not sit well with me."

"I'm sorry that her useless crying doesn't sit well with you. I know i didn't put up with it." She said like she appalled with Denise crying.

"How can you not?" He asked. "She is your daughter for crying out loud, she is not superwoman!"

"It's annoying and useless."

"Well I'm sorry you see it that way." He said getting up. "Until both you and Randall get help you are not allowed back around Denise, period."

She laughed so hard she fell back on the couch. He looked at her like she was crazy. "How is that funny?"

"Oh Frank. You didn't give birth to her now did you?"

"No." He replied not seeing where this was going.

"Did your family Hacienda's money pay for her pretty outfits, her braces, her needs? Honey you probably don't even know what a hacienda is."

"I don't need to." He said. "I don't need to have money or a nice house, because from the looks of it even with all that you are still a very sick twisted unhappy greedy old hag!"

"Unhappy greedy old hag is right honey."

"Then why not get out of here?" He asked confused. "If you are so unhappy why stay?"

"Leaving wont solve anything. Look how well that ended up for your whore."

Frank had to stop and take a breath before he knocked this woman on her ass.

"You mad?"

"Nope I just think it's sad that you are so unhappy and get so much enjoyment out of seeing your children in pain." He said. "Denise deserves actual parents."

"But on the contrary. I love them."

He laughed in her face. "Yeah it shows." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I try not to show it. Makes weak kids."

He scoffed. "And having children who are scared of you is so much better?" He asked. "You destroyed Denise and if I was around your other daughters long enough I'd probably see the same thing from them."

"Honey I'm trying to build her up."

"Well you've torn her down." He said. "So I'm going to say this as nicely as possible, stay the hell away from her."

"She'll come back to me. Either when you leave her or when she's pregnant."

"One, I'm not leaving her and two, when she gets pregnant we will be married so she won't need you, just like she doesn't need you now." He said.

"Really. Tell you what Frank. If I'm right, and this ends badly like it will. I'll take her back and be the mother she '_needs_'. If you end up marrying her. Will, let me pay for the biggest wedding in all of Texas."

He shook his head "Whatever Catalina."

"I''ll even fly your whole family out from Georgia first class."

He nodded. "I need to be getting back to Denise." He said.

"You know while I'm at it. I'll throw a honeymoon to mexico."

He laughed. "You really are insane."

"I kid you not Frank, you have my word."

He nodded and the two of them shook on it and Frank left to go back to Denise. Frank couldn't help but fell like e got scammed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey my buddy **LaylaLovely2011** and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

******Chapter 9: Back Home on the Farm**

When he got home Denise was no where to be found and he got nervous. He searched the whole house. She was nowhere in the house; he looked out by the pool and saw her sitting in a lounge chair, it was getting dark but he could see her reading. He went down towards the pool and went up behind her and she must have not heard him coming because when he touched her shoulder she jumped out of her skin.

When she saw him she laughed. "Frank! You scared me. And made me lose my page!"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked smiling.

"Well, I was reading Gone with the Wind."

He laughed "You're obsessed."

"Frank!"

"What?" He asked laughing.

"This book is every girl's life!"

He smiled. "Scoot over." He said. She did and gave him room to sit.

He sat and pulled her close and kissed her and one of the boys that lived in the apartment next to theirs whistled. Denise broke the kiss and blushed.

He laughed. "Don't stop on my account." He said from his balcony. "Continue making out like teenagers."

"She is!" Frank yelled back.

His eyes widened "Oh dang, Frank you cradle robber!"

"She's a very perfect eighteen."

Denise was blushing like crazy, she got up and jumped into the pool, soaking Frank in the process.

"Thanks man!" Frank shouted up to the boy.

The boy laughed. "Anytime dude!" He said and went back inside his apartment.

Frank went towards the pool and jumped in with Denise. She was on the farthest end away from him, her face was still bright red. He swam towards her and popped up in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her.

Denise gasped. "Stop creeping up on me." She laughed.

"Can't resist you." He said leaning in to kiss her again.

Denise wrapped her arms around him and pulled in as close as possible and put her leg around his waist so he had to hold her up to keep her from going underwater. He was surprised that she would make that move.

She almost went straight under and pulled away just in time. "Frank!"

"What? He laughed.

"You almost caused me to drown!" She said.

"You know I would never do that baby. Can't think when I'm with you."

"Yeah I've figured that out." She laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her again and brought her back to kiss him. She turned her cheek though so he couldn't kiss her and laughed

"Can't kiss you anymore?" He said trying to copy her sad face.

"Nope." She teased and mocked his sad face, hers was way cuter.

He leaned in and did it anyways. She immediately got lost in the kiss and id what she did earlier only this time Frank held her up so she wouldn't fall. To make sure he leaned her against the wall. Someone behind them cleared her throat. Denise looked up to see Ann-Taylor. She only smirked and pulled Frank back into their passionate kiss. Frank pulled away and Denise couldn't help but feel a little upset.

"Anne,what are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's all I get? An 'Ann, what are you doing here?' Oh Frank."

"I'm sorry." He said getting out of the water. "It's just that I'm surprised you're here."

Once he did she went towards him. She put her arms around him. "Frank, you know I just came to say hello."

He pulled away just in time before she kissed him. "Whoa, I have a girlfriend." He said looking at Denise.

"Hmm, pulled away last second huh Frank?"

He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

She came and whispered in his ear. "I know you want me Frank. You might have played around with other girls but you always come back to me."

Denise was watching all this from the pool, she felt sick.

"Finish up with her. Like you always do. You know where I'm staying." She whispered as she walked away.

Frank was stunned for literally five minutes, he turned around to see Denise getting out of the pool and running back to the apartment. Once Denise got there she called a cab. They only thing she owned was her book, which was at the pool and the dress she came there with. Frank went after her and when the cab got there he wouldn't let her leave.

"Dee, baby don't do this." He begged. "She doesn't mean anything to me!"

Denise smacked him. She didn't even bother saying anything to him. She ran down to the pool, got her book and got in the cab. She was going to go home. Back to Catalina. Frank felt like he'd just lost a huge piece of his heart, because he did.

When Denise got home it was pouring and Catalina was standing on the porch in all her elegance. Denise cried her way up the steps and looked at her. "Another woman, huh?"

Denise nodded and sobbed harder. She nodded and for the first time in years Denise laid her head over on her mother, she'd not done that in years.

Catalina hugged her and Denise just fell into her embrace. "You will go to your uncle's. I will go with you." She said. Denise hadn't noticed that all of Catalina's bags where packed and outside.

"What?" She asked looking around. "What's going on mamma?"

"We are going to my home."

Denise only nodded. "I hate him mamma." She sobbed.

She nodded. "This is the second time this has happened Denise."

"I know." She said, she was hysterical. That motherly instinct was kicking in full force no mater how hard Catalina tried to fight it and be tough.

Catalina held her tight. "I will make all this better. Smile. Happy girls are the prettiest."

Denise tried to smile, but she just couldn't, her heart was broken, that much was clear. Catalina had the Louis Vuitton luggage brought out to her car. Sue and Beth came out and hugged their sister. All four women got in the car and drove away. Denise finally calm herself down then just looked out the window as they drove off post. Beth held onto Denise's hand, but neither sister could say anything.

"Tell Mamma the details." Catalina said after a while.

"That girl Ann-Taylor, you know the girl he was engaged to?" She said. "Well, she showed up while Frank and I were in the pool and he got out and she put her arms around him and tried to freaking kiss him, and he didn't pull away until the last second!"

"That bastard!" Yelled Sue.

"The fact that he didn't kick her out right away only meant he still had feelings for her." Said Catalina.

She only sighed and looked back out the window. "Please don't say I told you so."

Catalina didn't, "On the brighter side. I have invited your little girly friends to come with."

She only nodded, she was torn apart and it seemed like she'd never be happy again.

"Give this a great six months and you'll be the bell of the ball again. Oh honey, I will throw parties, it will be great."

She nodded and for the first time in years Denise laid her head over on her mother, she'd not done that in years

Catalina didn't remove it, but she kept talking. "Violet, Annabel, and Pearl will be there. How wonderful to have a bunch of your girlfriends there. "

She smiled. "Can't wait." She lied.

Catalina smiled.

* * *

Frank woke up the next day after having spent the night with Connor trying to drink the pain away. He went straight to Colonel Branch's office.

The older man looked.. almost sad. "They're gone." He said.

Frank nodded.

"Catalina left to" he said

Frank knew that the difference between him and the colonel was that the colonel never hurt Catalina.

"It's my fault." Frank told the older man.

The Colonel raised his eyebrow. His expression was the same as Denise's. "Is it?"

He nodded. "My ex showed up last night and I fell into her trap and hurt Denise."

The older man smiled. "I found that whatever a woman withholds from a man is what hurts him. In one way or the other. You're lucky is was your lustful desires. And at least with your ex cured you of that."

He sighed. "How do I get her back?" He asked.

"Frank, you know what I wanted so badly, and will want till the day I die?" Frank knew where this was heading, and he didn't think he'd like the end of that story.

"What?" He asked.

"I want Catalina to love me. She never one has said to me she loves me. I wanted her love so badly I'd do anything to get it. Eventually, I had an affair, in hopes I guess to show myself that she cares. Her response when she found out was. "Good, that way I won't have anymore babies. Just make sure you and your whore are never seen and my reputation will be fine." "

Frank was shocked. "Wow... Colonel I had no idea."

"Deployment helped, but Catalina befriended the woman. And once when I returned Catalina was there and told me 'your whore will be at the hotel when the kids are sleep you go.'"

His eyes widened "She's crazy!"

"No, she just never loved me."

"Them, why stay with her this long?" He asked.

"Hope, hope that she can love me."

"Then fight" He said. "Fight for her."

"No son. I have been in the army long enough to know a losing battle."

"We'll I haven't." He said getting up.

Randall leaned back and pulled out divorce papers and threw them onto the table.

"She filed for divorce?!" He asked in shock.

"Yup. Came home to my daughters gone and every maid dismissed." He said.

"Go after her." Frank said.

"How?"

"Find out where she is and go after her." He said. "If you love her don't let her do this."

"I have work, and a letter saying she's done with me."

"Take off work and so what if you think for one second that you still love her show her that."

Randall handed him the letter.

_Dear Randall,_

_I'm sorry for being the one who brings a divorce into our families but I want out of this marriage. I never even wanted in. I am sorry you wasted years on me. Continue your affairs, because I know you got some happiness with them. I thank you for my three amazing daughters. I want nothing from you as you can see all it needs is your signature._

_Catalina H_

Frank was shocked. "She's lost her mind!"

"And she already got rid of my last name."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Randall."

"I lost my wife and my daughters."

"You will never lose your daughters." He said. "Those girls love you."

"I am sure they all chose to leave with their mother."

"They will come back, especially Denise." He said.

"Maybe, serves me right. Catalina leaving me." He said getting out a bottle of whisky.

Frank took it from him. "Don't go down that road."

"Why? She'll never love me." He said reaching for the bottle.

Frank held it back. "Randall I'm telling you to go after her." He said. "Right now get your ass up and go after her."

"If you only knew." He said opening it and pouring himself some.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay if this is how it's going to be fine." He said.

"Son, you let the only woman who will ever come close to loving you go for a night with your ex."

"No I didn't!" He said "I only hugged her, I pulled away when she tried to kiss me"

"If you're going to jail might as well have done a crime."

"What?" He asked

"Frank, walk away now. Go to a bar. Re-meet your ex."

Frank wasn't giving up, he had to get Denise back.

"I deploy tomorrow."

"Well then you have about eighteen hours to find her and get her back."

"I leave at four in the morning."

"Damn the army." He said under his breath.

"Suicide mission. I swore to God that I'd love her and cherish her, love only her, till death do us part. I will stick to it." He said as he shoot down the drink.

Frank smiled. "Good."

"So let death do us part." He said taking a lighter and setting the papers to flames.

"Randall what the hell are you doing?!"

"Not sighing those is what I'm doing." He said as he threw them into the trash along with the letter.

Frank laughed. "You'll get her back?"

"I don't plan on returning." He said as he poured another drink.

"Wait, you're leaving the army?" He asked.

"I mean the mission."

"Randall you are crazy." He said. "You'll be back."

"It's a suicide mission."

Frank rubbed his forehead. "Okay you have lost what little mind you had left." He said.

He chuckled. "I wont sigh papers, and she wants out I'll give it to her in the only way appropriate."

"By getting yourself killed and leaving your daughters without a father?" He asked. "Denise is about to go over the edge right now, what is losing her father going to do to her?"

"What do you care about her? You left her."

"I made a mistake and I plan on fixing it." He said.

"How?"

"I don't know yet but I will." He said.

He took another drink. "Guess I'll see you in Hell when you get there."

Frank shook his head. "Whatever there's no getting through to you." He said leaving the office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Catalina was happier than a June bug on a tomato plant. She had pants on for the first time in a while, cowgirl boots, a plain white shirt, and a whip in her hand. She was always happier on the Hacienda and more active then a bee. Catalina always took it upon herself to take complete charge of the lands when she was there. Joe knew better then to not, not let Catalina run the Hacienda when she was around.

Denise had to laughed. "She scares me with that thing constantly in her hand."

"She was riding with a whip on her hand as soon as she learned how sit on a horse right." Joe said.

Denise laughed as she walked to the stable to get her horse, she remembered bringing frank here. She knew she shouldn't have, this once haven now seemed tinted with him. She just walked back to the house.

"Denise. Get changed, I want you to go check on the new crops. I am going into town to do a little business. Joseph will be checking on the cattle if you need him." Catalina said as she was putting on her gloves and hat. "Your sisters will be with him."

"I want to go home." She said.

Catalina looked at her as if that was the most selfish thing she has ever heard. "Denise, I need you honey. I count on you here." She said putting a motherly arm around her.

Denise pulled away. "No I want to go home." She said.

"Denise. We just got here." Catalina said. She was trying so hard to whip her across the face. She went and threw herself on the bed. Catalina came in. "Honey, you know why we left. I want you to heal."

"I can't heal here." She said. "I want to go back to him."

"I know you do. But he hurt you, he went picked that woman over you." Denise knew in her heart frank still loved her. "If he loved you he would have told her to leave as soon as he saw her. But instead he hugged her."

"No, he didn't mean it" She said.

"How didn't he mean to hug her? He hugged her because he wanted her."

Denise started to cry again.

Catalina held her. "Heartbreak hurts now but you'll move on honey. Cry it all out now."

Denise sobbed her heart out for what felt like hours and hours.

* * *

Catalina left to do business and held her when she got back she saw Denise had finished her crying she changed and went to work.

"Honey I'm so proud of you." She said getting out of her car and hugging her.

Denise took her mother's hug. The two went back into the house and upstairs. Denise took her mother to her room and sat her down.

"Mother why can't I be alone and not think of him?" She asked.

"He used you as his play toy. You need me here honey."

"Why do I still want him?" She asked.

"Because you like him so very much, that's why hurts that he didn't feel the same with you."

"I don't want to be here." She said.

"Why not? You love it here."

"Not anymore." She said "I brought him here."

At this Catalina had literately fainted. Denise was shocked she shook her mother. Catalina's heart was beating but the woman fainted. Denise ran to get her uncle. Joe called a Dr. and later sat with Denise to ask her about what happened.

"I told her I brought Frank here and she fainted." She explained. She felt awfully guilty.

"You didn't."

She nodded, she wanted Frank now more than ever, she was scared.

"Why did you tell her that? You know she cares more about this place then her own life."

"Because I told her I wanted to go home and she asked me why." She replied.

"No wonder she fainted."

She sighed. "I really want to go home, but I'm scared." She said crying again.

"Your mother fainted and you want to go home?" Her uncle asked her in shock.

She only nodded. "I'm the reason she fainted. This is all my fault."

"Denise you owe it to her to stay here."

"I don't owe her a damn thing!" She shouted.

"Don't snap at me. I helped you when you had nowhere to go!"

"Go to he'll!" She snapped.

"Denise what's wrong with you?"

Denise didn't say anything she grabbed a vase and threw it. She went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

This went on for a week, Denise was sick over this but she kept trying to work the pain away. Whenever she though of Frank she would hit the horse harder, spend more time branding the calves, and angrily pick weeds like a field hand. She would be the last one to go to bed at night and the first one to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey my buddy **LaylaLovely2011** and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'd also like to say this chapter isn't really Frank and Denise as much as it is a lot of Denise's family drama. A lot of sexual content, not smut. Super long. Warning lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Giant**

The Randall left on his mission, all he could think about was Catalina. Then he thought about all his daughters walking down the aisle without him. He had to return. He just had too. Of course he returned like Frank said a month later. After seeing men killed off like they where, Catalina dawned in the back of his mind. Thee second he stepped off the plane he went and got his car and drove to the Hacienda. When he got there Catalina was on a horse giving out orders.

He got out of the car and walked over to her. "Catalina Maria Gabriela Branch, you get down from there right now!" He ordered.

She turned around and gave him a death glare. No one has ever yelled at her. No one has ever undermined her in front of her workers. No one has ever ordered her to do something. And no one has ever dared cross her on her own land. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to take you home." He said.

"This is my home! Now leave, I left you divorce papers because I don't want you." She said as she rode the horse back towards the house.

He followed her. "I burned them!" He yelled.

She got off her horse and was walking into the house. "I'll have the lawyer draw up new ones."

He picked her up from behind and took her to his truck and put her in the passenger seat and got in and started driving. He was going at sixty. Catalina modified jumped out of the car and hurt her ankle. She was on the dusty ground.

Randall jumped out. "Are you crazy?" He asked getting down on the ground beside of her.

"Go away." She said.

"Not happening Darlin." He said. "Let me see your ankle."

She glared at him. She didn't fight him because of her hurt ankle.

It was already swelling. "Okay you need to go to the ER." He said. "You want me to pick you up or you gonna try to walk on a broken ankle?"

"You will carry me back into the house. Denise can fix it."

"No, you're going to the ER and that's final." He said firmly. "Do not argue with me Catalina Branch."

She smacked him. "I will not go anywhere! And I don't have your last name." She said as she used the truck to get up.

He sighed and picked her up and carried her into the house and sat her on the couch.

"Thank you. Now goodbye." She said standing up and hoping towards the grand staircase.

He stopped her and picked her back up. "Are you trying to injure yourself worse?" He asked.

"I am trying to go to my bedroom." She said as he carried her up the stairs.

He took her to her room and sat her on the bed. "Now let me get Denise and don't you dare move a muscle."

"No you can leave." She said as she took off her boats and loosened her shirt.

"No, when I leave you are coming with me." He said.

"No. Now hand me my night dress." She said.

He did as she asked and sat down beside of her. "Cat will you just listen to me."

"I refuse to lesson and don't call me Cat!"

"Cat." He said again smiling.

She glared at him. "It's not Cat!"

He laughed. "Your cute when you're mad."

"How dare you! Get out I need to change."

He took a chance and kissed her, knowing she'd either fall for him or smack his head off his shoulders. She took the kiss but didn't kiss back. He went further and gently pushed her back against the pillows. She laid down not fighting him. It had been years since he's tried to do that. He was shocked that he'd gotten this far with her, he thought for sure she'd slap him. She didn't say anything. He slowly undid her top waiting for her to stop him. She gasped when the fabric hit her ankle but smiled. He worried about hurting her so he took her pocket knife and cut it off so she couldn't be in pain. She was grinning like a school girl. She then laid back down. He load half on top of her but was careful not to hurt her ankle and kissed her lips and neck. It had been years since they had sex and almost sixteen years since she actually wanted too. So he couldn't ruin that moment.

He was very careful to make this a night to remember and by the end both were smiling. She stretched and arched her back. "Oh." She said as she did it.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "You okay sweetheart?"

She nodded. "I forgot how good you where."

He laughed and kissed her on the lips. "You are still as beautiful as the day we met."

"Do you still remember?"

"Of course I do honey." He pulled her in his embrace and kissed her head.

"Tell me about it."

"Later." He said and kissed her over and over.

"Another round?" She asked.

"Only if you're up to it." He said. "As long as I've got you in my arms I'm happy."She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Catalina was up very early already dressed and in the dinning room when Sue, Beth, and Denise came down all dresses but exhausted. Joe came down in his pajamas. "Morning." She said cheerfully.

Joe laughed as she handed him a cup of coffee. "What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"She's probably happy about sending so many baby cows to the slaughter house." Sue said as her head hit the table.

Catalina laughed and shook he'd head just as Randall came down the stairs in his pajamas. He went up and grabbed Catalina by the waist before noticing the whole family was there. He let go quickly and she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Randall!" Said Joe loud enough waking all three girls up.

"Daddy!" They all said shocked and ran to hug him.

Everyone was all smiles except for Joe. The three girls kept asking him questions.

"Girls let your father wake up before you kill him with questions." Catalina laughed.

"Why are you on your feet?" Randall asked her.

"Because I am." She said. He only nodded trying not to make her mad.

"Why are you here?" Joe asked in disgust.

"Because my family is here." He replied.

Joseph only nodded and left. Everyone knew he hated Randall. Catalina sighed and rubbed her head in frustration.

"Daddy are you and mom not getting divorced?" Denise asked.

"I don't know baby, that's up to your mamma." He said.

She blushed and walked away. She was limping a little bit.

"You girls go outside for a minute." He said.

The three girls got up and left. Denise pulled Sue to the side and hid behind a large curtain. Randall walked up behind Catalina and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck.

"Do you still want a divorce?" He asked.

She didn't say anything as she let him kiss her. He smiled and picked her up and carried her to the living room, he sat down with her in his lap.

"You need to have that leg looked at honey." He said playing with her black hair.

"I'll walk it off." She said knowing how stubborn she is.

"Cat, don't make me be the mean ole husband and make you go to the doctor." He said. "I'll go with you if you want, I know you don't like doctors."

"Don't call me Cat!"

He sighed. "Why?"

"I won't go to the Dr. I'm not dying or having a baby."

He sighed. "Fine Catalina." He said frustrated. "I'm just trying to help you here."

"Don't get angry with me." She said.

"I'm not." He said but it was clear he was and for the first time in a long time that upset her, usually she didn't care what he thought.

He was never mad at her and she had no idea how to react. "Fine." She said. She looked away from him and tried to get up but ended up twisting her ankle again and cried out in pain and fell. She sat on the floor trying to keep herself from crying or making and noises. Randall waited to see if she'd actually want him or want to be left alone, he could see tears welling up in her eyes. She had never once cried and he realized that she was in to much pain. He picked her up and took her to her room. She laid her head on him. She was full out crying by the time he got her there, Catalina never cried.

"Call Denise." She said. He hurried out of the room and wet to get Denise and came back quickly.

"Mamma what is it?" She asked like she didn't just see everything play out.

"She hurt her foot yesterday then she just twisted it again." Randall said. "It's really swollen and bruised."

"How did she hurt it?"

"I tried to play big bad husband and put her in my truck to take her home and she jumped out while the thing was moving." He replied sitting down beside Catalina.

"What?" Denise knew you never tried to man handle Catalina.

"Yeah, it was stupid." He said. "Can you fix it or do I need to take her to the ER?"

"Yeah just needs to be bandaged."

He nodded and Denise bandaged her foot. "Mamma you need to stay off this foot for a few days." She said. Catalina looked ready to kill. She hated sitting back and doing nothing.

"I know you hate sitting but if you don't you're going to have to go to the doctor as get a cast." She said.

"Yes honey I know."

"Good." She said and kissed her mother's head. "Let daddy take care of you for once."

Denise left and left the two alone. Catalina was rubbing her head. "I haven't been forced to bed rest since-" She stopped herself.

"Since when honey?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her waist and one around her shoulder.

"I never told you about my miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?!" He asked shocked.

She nodded her head.

"When?" He asked.

"After Beth was born. A few months after your mistress came into the picture." He sighed and held her tighter, she wasn't used to affection from him but she liked it. "You deployed and I didn't want to tell you because I hated you. Found out it was the boy you wanted. And when I came here I was braking in the new horse when I fell and lost it."

He nodded. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"If that's what you want."

"It isn't." He said quickly. "I want to stay right here and never let you out of my arms again. But if you don't want me here I'll understand, I've hurt you a lot."

She smiled at him. The same smile she gave him when she meet him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Her cheeks her nose then finally her lips "I do love you Catalina."

"I love you Randall." She said for the first time in their marriage.

He could not have been happier and held her tighter. "I'm going to be a better husband I swear."

"I should be a better wife."

"You are the perfect wife." He said rubbing her back.

Denise was outside the door and was smiling like a peacock. She ran down stairs to call Frank about the good news. When she was dialing she realized she forgotten they broke up. She sighed deeply, she really missed him. She kept wishing she could call him and tell him about her day. She finally just did it, she didn't care if they weren't together. She held her breath when he answered.

"Frank?"

"Denise?" He asked shocked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm great how are you."

"Okay." He replied.

"That's good." She said awkwardly.

"So how are your folks?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, that's why I called."

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh just to say they got back together."

"Really?" He asked. "That's great honey."

"Yeah, I am so happy. I had to tell someone."

He laughed. "That's great I'm happy for you all." He said.

"Yeah so how are you?"

"Good, working all the time." He said.

"Yeah. Mamma is making us work from 5 in the morning to 9 at night."

"Geez." He laughed. "She's a hard ass isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. She broke her ankle and still wants to go to work."

"Oh wow." He said. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah well, no one has seen her or my dad since he arrived till this morning. So I think she will be."

"So I'm guessing they're doing pretty darn good."

"Yeah they are."

He hesitated but finally said, "I miss you."

"Thanks." She said now thinking of Anne.

"Denise, listen I wanted to apologize to you about what happened."

"Okay."

"I never meant to hurt you." He said.

"Yeah well you did."

"I know." He said quietly.

"How's Anne?"

"Don't know." He said. "We're not together."

"I thought you two would be by now."

"No, I turned her down." He said.

"I'm sure those hot blondes will appreciate that." She said angrily.

He just laughed. "You are unbelievable you know that."

"Excuse me?"

"You are the one that called me and now you're yelling and getting angry." He said.

"I told you you'd always be my friend. Now this is me trying to be friends."

"I can't just be friends with you Denise." He said. "I'm sorry." The line went dead.

Denise's Spanish temper came out. "How dare he!" She thought as she slammed the phone.

Randall and Catalina came down the stairs. "You okay honey?"Catalina asked.

"Hate him!" She said as Randall put Catalina down.

"Hate who baby?" Randall asked.

"Frank." She snapped. "I'm going to go brand baby cows." She said as she got her hat and walked outside.

Randall sighed. "She has no idea how much that man really loves her."

"Please. That bastard." Catalina said.

"He came to my office after y'all left." He said. "I was going to kill myself and he talked me out of it."

"Please." She said hoping away. "I don't give a damn about him. He hurt her and he as much as steps foot in this house I will blast him."

He went after her and picked her up and took her to the couch and sat with her. "You are a very stubborn woman." He laughed.

She smiled. "I want to go to the far east side of the lands." She said.

"Why?"he asked

"I want to see if I have oil."

"After your foot heals." He said.

"After the Jettsons buy up that land and take the oil. No!" She said getting up. She called for a maid to the stable boy get her horse ready.

"Catalina you are not riding a horse with a broken ankle." He said getting in her way.

"Well I'm not walking." She said trying to step aside.

He got in her way again. "No!" he said firmly "You are staying put."

"Randall you move!"

"No." He said, he was not going to let her injure herself further.

"I will shoot you." She threatened.

He laughed. "Go right ahead."

When she realized she didn't have her gun on her she turned around and started hoping up the stairs. He followed her and picked her up "Will you stop." He said.

"Will _you_ stop?"

"No." He replied carrying her up the stairs and put her in her bed. She pouted when the phone rang.

* * *

Randall grabbed it. "Hello, Colonel Branch." He said.

"Colonel?"

"Yeah it's me." He said. No one at the post had this number. "Why are you calling the Hacienda?"

"Wrong number." He said and hung up.

Randall looked at the phone confused. "That was weird."

"Who was it?" Catalina asked.

"It sorta sounded like Lieutenant Davis." He replied. "Said it was a wrong number." Lieutenant Davis was a very good friend of the Colonel.

Catalina knew exactly why he called and hung up when Randall answered. "Oh."

He shrugged and laid beside of her "Are you done pouting?" He asked.

"No."

He laughed and got up. "Well I guess I'll leave you up here by yourself then."

"Okay. Carmen!" She yelled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Carmen!" She yelled again. Carmen was the maid who raised Catalina and her brother and also was there for Sue, Dee, and Beth.

"Yes ma'am?"she asked coming into the room.

"Tell Joe that I want him to take me to the east lands."

"No she does not!" Randall said. "Catalina you are staying in that bed and that is final!" Randall was never that firm with her; he always backed down.

"The only one giving orders here is me!" And she had been for the last twenty year plus years.

The maid looked at them both and Randall said, "You can go now." and she left in a hurry.

Catalina has never allowed anyone but herself to boss Carmen. "Hey don't talk to my maids like that!" She said annoyed. "Especially her." She snapped.

"Well I just did." He said. "Now either stay there or I'll carry you out of here and we'll go home."

"No!" She yelled. Randall was going to tame her if it killed him.

"Yes." He said crossing his arms.

After having Catalina locked in the bedroom till dinner time she was starting to break. "Can I at least go down for dinner?"

"Yes, as long as you promise to be good and sit still and not be up on that leg." He said.

She nodded. He picked her up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her in the chair. He kissed her head to let her know he wasn't trying to be mean. Everyone was all smiles but Joe.

"Yeah I think Davis called today." Randall said after a while of conversation. Sue immediately stiffened and her eyes went wide.

"Who's Davis?" Asked Joe.

"One of my soldiers and a good friend." Randall replied.

"Really good friend of my husband's." Catalina said.

Joe only nodded and kept eating.

"Yeah, I don't know why he called here." Sue started to feel really guilty and got up and left the table quickly.

"What's wrong with Sue?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea." Catalina lied.

Joe saw though her lie. He was cleaver enough to but all the pieces together. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said under his breath.

"What?" Catalina asked as she heard him.

"How old is he?" Joe asked as he looked at his food.

"Lieutenant Davis is about thirty six." Catalina said quickly.

"Thirty seven mom." Beth corrected.

"He's seventeen years older than her!" Joe said losing his temper. "He's as old as you!"

"Joseph stop that!" Catalina said. She never used his full name on him. He gave her the _we-will-talk-about-this-later_ look.

The rest of the dinner was spent in awkward silence and before it was over Beth and Denise excuse themselves and got the hell out of dodge.

"Randall honey, you mind? My brother and I have to talk about the east lands."

"No not at all, just yell when you're done and I'll take you back upstairs so you can rest." He said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and when he left she knew she had to answer why she wasn't getting a divorce and this Davis. "Okay two questions why in the hell is that man in this house and two why in hell are you letting your daughter see a man seventeen years older than her!"

She sighed. "She liked him since she was sixteen. Every girl on post liked an older handsome solider. She came up to me the morning after she slept with him to ask for birth control. What was I supposed to do!"

"She had sex with that creep!" He shouted.

"Shhhh!"

"Okay either you all are really good liars or that husband of yours is dumber than I thought." He said, it was clear he hated Randall.

"Anyways. I understand how she was thinking so I gave in and give her the pills and condoms. I wasn't going to lose her. I told her I didn't approve or agreed but she didn't care so she has to learn the hard way!"

Joe got up and threw a glass against the wall and left the room.

"Joseph sit down!" She ordered.

He didn't he left the room and Randall rushed in. "What was that about?" He asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Joseph yelled out. "No I didn't." He came back into the room. "Right Catalina?"

Randall pulled Catalina in his arms "Don't yell at my wife!"Randall yelled.

"I'm not yelling at my sister." He came back in with his arms crossed. Joe wanted any excuse to shoot him.

"Joseph go to hell." He said. "If Catalina wasn't standing here I'd kick your ass!"

At that all the maids in and around the room left. They knew about the fights and shootings that happened in that house.

"Randall don't." Catalina said.

"Really big man? Come at me!" Said Joe.

Catalina for the first time in her life was getting scared. "Randall please don't, just let it go." She begged as Randall went toward him.

"I should have shot you before Catalina did what she did with you!" Joe said as the two men got face to face.

Randall laughed "You don't have the balls to shoot me." He said.

"Both of you!" Catalina yelled.

Joseph went to punch Randall but he was quick and grabbed his arm and punch Joseph in the nose effectively breaking it. Joseph got up quickly locking him and hitting his stomach.

"Guys stop it!"Catalina yelled "Joe let him go!"

Once Joe let go of him he said, "This is for what you did to my sister." he punched him in the nose, breaking his nose.

"Stop it!" Catalina yelled now in tears, she was scared they were going to kill each other.

Randall got up and went at him but hit him in the chest. Catalina fired a gun twice until both, covered in blood stopped. They looked at her like she was crazy,she got up and hopped out of the room. The two ran after her. She was halfway up the stairs before they caught up to her. The two men hated each other but both had a undeniable love towards Catalina.

Randal put his arms around her waist to stop her. "Catalina honey I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." Said Joe. Both men covered on blood.

"Look I love you both but I can't stand to watch you always fighting." She said wiping at her eyes,her voice barely above a whisper.

"Cat I'm sorry." Said Joe hugging her.

She pulled away from him. "You know, I don't ever remember a time when you two got along." She said. "And you both know I hate showing emotion but it's killing me watching you two behave his way."

"We never got along." Said Joe.

She sighed. "I can't stand this anymore." She said hopping up the stairs.

"Kitten. You know I'd do anything for you." Said Randall hugging his wife.

"Don't." She said,her voice breaking he'd never seen her show weakness and she was trying so hard to keep a stiff upper lip.

Randall picked up his wife and carried her to her bedroom. Joseph went to see Denise.

She was outside kicking around dirt.

"Denise?" He said as she looked at his bloody face.

"What happened to you?"she asked

"I got into a fight. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"she lied

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Okay. Well can you fix my nose?" He asked.

She laughed. "Sure." She said. "Did mom slug you?"

"Ahh no."

"Who then?" She asked as she led him inside.

"Your father. "

Denise's eyes widened. "My daddy did that?" She asked pointing to all the blood.

"Yeah. Can you fix it?"

"Sure." She laughed, reached over and reset his nose before he could blink with a loud crack.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"OH stop whining you'll be fine" She said patting his arms. "It should heal in a about a week"

"Or A year."

Denise just laughed. "You are a wimp." She teased.

"Hurt like a bitch!

Denise nodded. "I'd say so."

"So why you out here?" He said touching his nose.

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." She replied avoiding his eyes.

"Is this about your hot ex?" He asked.

"What?" She asked. "No."

"Okay." He said walking her towards the stables.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Riding."

She smiled, she knew that would take her mind off Frank. Once the two got to riding. Joseph brought up Sue.

"I don't agree with it but I guess it's her life." Denise said.

"He's my age. He's old enough to be my man." He said.

Denise shrugged. "That's her life I've got my own problems." She said.

"What problems does Dee have?"

"My ex boyfriend is an asshole but I still love him." She finally said.

"What happened? Other then him picking the other girl."

She shrugged. "I don't even remember." She said.

"You miss him don't you?"

She nodded.

"Life would be easier liking women." He laughed.

"Uncle Joe!" She laughed.

"It's true. Men are too complicated."

"You should know." She teased.

"I do. Dated several of them to know."

"Say what?" She asked shocked.

"Denise. You should have known by now." He said.

"Umm no..." She said "Known what?"

"Being gorgeous, thirty five, rich and single in Texas."

She still wasn't saying anything

"I'm gay."

Denise was still shocked and not speaking, she never even thought that about him.

"Denise?"

"I...I think I'm going to go call Frank." She said.

"Denise is everything okay?"

"I...I..." She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything, she turned her horse around and rode back toward the house.

Joe felt very hurt by her leaving. Denise went into the house and paced, she knew this was not a huge deal but it was a lot to absorb for her, especially right now. Beth was downstairs and Denise wondered if everyone knew but her.

"Hey little sister." Denise said smiling.

"Hey Dee." She smiled as she had a popsicle.

"You are addicted to sweets I swear." Denise laughed and sat down with her.

"I always loved popsicles."

Denise shook her head. "So do you know everything that's been going on lately?"

"No? What happened?"

"Daddy and Uncle Joe got into a fight and daddy broke his nose." She said.

"What do you mean? Uncle Joe hit dad."

"Yeah they got into a fight and daddy broke Joe's nose." She replied.

"Oh wow."

Denise shook her head. "Where are mom and dad?"

"In their room. Why?"

"I'm going to go check on daddy." She said getting up.

"Okay. Sue is with them."

She nodded and walked up the stairs and knocked. "Hey it's Denise can I come in?"

"Yes." Said Catalina.

Denise came in. "Daddy are you okay?" She asked right away.

Sue was on the bed taking all the blood off while Catalina was already in her night gown underneath the sheets.

"I've got it Denise, go away." Sue said annoyed.

"Denise can stay." Catalina said.

Sue rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "No I just wanted to check on daddy I'll go." She said glaring at Sue.

Denise left to ask Beth what happened.

"Hey why is Sue in a crabby mood?"she asked

"Because she's ugly." Beth joked with another popsicle.

Denise rolled her eyes "We all look alike bright one."

"Nope." She giggled.

"You are dumb." Denise said going back upstairs, she called Frank again and hoped he answered, she had no idea why she wanted to talk to him so bad. And after he hung up on her.

She held her breath when he answered but finally said, "Frank."

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Denise." She stuttered. She held her breath.

"Call to yell at me again?" He asked.

"No."

"Good." He said.

"I didn't mean to yell at you the first time I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, he was being very short with his replies.

"So my uncle told me he's gay, and I felt the need to call you."

"What?" he asked confused. "Denise have you been drinking?"

"I wish."

He couldn't help but laugh a little "So why'd you call me and not one of your girlfriends?'

"You're my best friend." She said shyly.

He was silent.

"Frank?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Yeah, and my dad and Joe got into a fist fight."

"Really?"he laughed "Why?"

"Not sure exactly. I'm afraid to find out."

He laughed "You should be to."

"Yeah and Sue is mad at everyone."

He laughed "You're whole family needs a shrink"

"We do. Were all a big ball of issues."

"Accept you." He said.

"Yeah not quite."

"Well other than a temper you are perfect." He teased.

"Not really." She smiled.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because I have feelings towards my best friend." She came out with.

"Who?" He asked hurt thinking she meant someone else.

"Specialist Sherwood."

His breath caught in his throat "Y...you do?" He asked.

"Yeah. Even though he was an ass to me and hung up the phone on me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, this time apart has been hell on me." He said. "I've missed you like crazy."

"You have?"

"Of course." He said. "Can I come see you?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She said smiling.

"I'll leave right now and be there by the time you wake up." He said, it was getting dark.

"I wont be able to sleep." She smiled. Seconds away from jumping up and down.

He laughed. "I'll see you in a few hours baby."

"Yes baby." She giggled.

He laughed. "Keep it up and I won't come." He teased.

"What did I do?" She said.

"Nothing honey I'm just messing with you." He said. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"I'll see you in a few hours love." He said and hung up the phone and immediately packed some things in a suitcase and left in a hurry to get to Denise.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

Hey my buddy Lovely and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and

**PLEASE REVIEW**!

* * *

**Chapter Giant (part II)**

Denise was smiling so much and Beth c e and saw her with another Popsicle.

"What are you smiling for?" She asked.

"Frank is coming!" She said happily.

"Why?" She asked, she didn't seem all that thrilled.

"I love him." She blushed.

Beth rolled her eyes "You're dumb."

"I know." She said going to find Sue.

She was in the kitchen making tea.

"Sue, guess what?"

"What?" She asked not looking at her.

"Sue what's wrong?"

"Nothing Denise." she replied.

"Sue you can always tell me."

"I said nothing Denise." She snapped.

"Why are you being mean towards me?"

"Because I can be." she said

"What happened? Is this about your honey?'

"Not like it's any of your business but yes!"she said "Everyone in this f ily is against me and I can't stand being here."

"No! That's not true! Beth and I are not!"

"You are!" She snapped "You ratted me out to mom and the only reason Beth isn't is because she doesn't know about it."

"Yes you are!"she said "And the only reason Beth isn't is because she has no clue about any of it!"

"Who was the one who hid him in their closet? Who pretend to see movies with you so you can go on dates with him."

"You don't approve!"she said and started to cry "No one does!"

"Sue stop saying that! You know I love him."

Sue didn't say anything and was now sobbing, Denise knew something was not right.

Denise went and hugged her. "What really is it?"

Sue cried harder but finally said "I think... I'm pregnant Denise."

Denise's eyes widen. "No."

"Yeah" she replied "Denise what I going to do, I can't raise a baby?"

"Have you told him?

She shook her head. "I'm afraid he'll get mad and leave me." She sobbed.

"Sue have you stopped talking to him?"

"Pretty much." She replied.

"Is that why he called?"

She nodded.

"We need to take you to a Dr."

"No"she said quickly

"Just you and me."

"No, I need to do this alone"she said, Denise did not want her being alone, she was afraid of what would happen if she were actually pregnant.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do"she said "I'll be okay"

"I don't want you alone. I couldn't be alone."

"I'll be okay"she said but Denise knew better.

"We'll go tomorrow!" Denise said holding her tight.

Sue was shaking all over and Denise could feel her heart beating through her shirt,she was terrified.

"Besides. You'll have a beautiful baby. We'll raise it here and it will ride horses and inherent this place. You will have the luckiest baby."

"What about the army?" She asked.

"What about it?"

"What about Andrew?"she asked

"I assumed you weren't going to tell him."

"If I'm pregnant..I have to"she said.

"Then he'll ask you to marry him out of guilt. Sue I know you want a happy marriage not one out of guilt."

"I won't marry him"she said

"You sure?"

She nodded "I'm not ready"

Denise nodded. "Good."

She was trying to stop crying "I want mom." She said.

"Okay. Come on." Denise said getting up and walking with her.

Denise knocked on the door. "M ma?"

"Yeah honey?"she said coming out of the bed room hopping.

"M ma Sue needs to talk to you alone."

"Okay, let's go to your room honey, daddy's asleep." She said noticing Sue's eyes were swollen and she was sniffling.

Denise and Sue helped their mother to Sue's bedroom and locked the door. "Susanne what is it sweetheart?"she asked.

"I a few days late." She started sobbing.

"Late for what?"she asked

"My period." She blushed.

Catalina went pale and nearly fainted "You mean you're..."she couldn't even say it.

"I don't know yet."

"Let's go"she said getting up.

"Where?"

"Hospital we have to find out"she said

"M ma I'm scared."

"I know baby doll but it'll be okay"she said holding her oldest daughter tight.

"I feel so bad for leaving him."

"You what?"she asked confused

"I left him."

"Susanne Marie Branch you call that boy and tell him to come over here." She said firmly. "He does not deserve to be treated lousy just because you are scared."

"I don't want to be with him if he got me pregnant!"

"Why not?"she asked "Did he do something against your will?"

"No no nothing but I just don't want to."

"Well that is not a good enough reason I didn't want to be with your father either but I was for you girls"she said

"That's why I don't want to be with him. I don't want to stay with me over a kid."

"Well too bad" Catalina said getting the phone.

Sue sat on the bed with Denise. "Momma stop!" Denise shouted and grabbed her arm hard.

"Denise you stop that." She said throwing her back on the bed with Sue.

Denise got back up "No, you are not calling him!" She scraed.

"Hello?" Said Andrew. He was clearly very tired and was woken up by that phone call.

"Andrew its Catalina." She said.

"Hello Catalina what can I do for you ma' ?"he asked politely

"Get your ass over here!" She said.

"Why?"he asked "Is everything okay?"

"No. Now get here now!"

"Yes-es ma' ." He said not asking any more questions and hung got up. Sue ran out of the room.

"Sue!" Denise called out after her. Denise ran after her but she was already out of the house and getting in her car. Denise got to the car and Sue had the windows partly opened.

"Denise go back inside"she said

Denise went around and got in. "What are you doing?"

"Going over a cliff if I can find one"she said and that sent chills up Denise's spine.

"Really Sue!"

"Denise get out"she said "I mean it"

"Unless you have a gun I won't."

"Do not temp me"she said "There's one taped under my seat."

"Sue where are you going?!"

"Anywhere but here"she said

"Sue breath. Let's go riding. You love riding."

"Denise I can't breath"she said,she was hysterical.

Denise went and hugged her sister. "Come on. You can sleep in my room tonight."

"No"she sobbed "I can' stay here"

"Yes you can and will."

"No"she sobbed,her whole body was shaking, she put the keys in the ignition.

"Sue you are shaking!"

"Denise go back in the house"she said "I need to clear my head"

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know"she said

"I won't leave."

Sue only sobbed harder "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you."

Sue kept sobbing and put her head on the steering wheel. Denise hugged her and after a while brought her into the house.

Catalina was pacing the house. "Where the hell were you?!"she shouted, Denise was three seconds away from slapping her

"Sitting in the car."

"Go upstairs and wait for Andrew to get here"she said.

Sue nodded

"Denise will you come with me?"she asked,she was shaking so much she could barely stand.

"Of course." She said walking with her.

Catalina sat at the table once the girls were out of the room and started crying herself,she could not believe there was a possibility that one of her babies was going to have a baby. That she would be a grandmother before she even hit forty. The shouting had woken Randal and he came down stairs to see his wife in tears. She hadn't noticed him walk in.

When he came up and put his arms around her she jumped "What are you doing up?"she asked trying ot get rid of her tears and the shaking in her voice. She couldn't believe he had seen her cry. Three times in one day.

"What's the matter kitten?"he asked holding her tight.

She sighed. "I'm so tired." She admitted.

"Tired of what honey?"he asked

"People and their issues."

"Who's issues?"he asked "Come on let's get you back to bed,you are exhausted"

She nodded. She wasn't going to tell him what happened.

He picked her up and carried her back to bed and hled her "Now what has got you so upset sweetheart?"he asked

"I feel like your sweetheart with all those pet names." She said avoiding telling him.

He smiled and kissed her "You are"he said

"I wasn't your sweetheart since you spent your first two weeks here."

He smiled "You always have been you just wouldn't let me show it"

"I'll never understand why you loved me so much."

"Because you are stubborn,hardheaded and the most beautiful woman in the wold"he said

"I always knew you only wanted my looks."

He laughed and tickled her "No I wanted you because you are you"he said "Brains and all"

"You where quick to sleep with me." She said.

He got very quiet after she said that.

"You also where engaged." She pointed out.

He still kept quiet.

She waited for him to say something.

"I loved you"he said "I fell in love the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I don't believe in love at first sight."

"I didn't either"he said playing with her hair "Not until I met you"

"Really?"

"Really"he replied and kissed her head,she was starting to like all the affection she was getting from him.

"Even though I came into your room in a boring ugly morning dress?"

"Catalina you could wear anything and I'd still see you as beautiful"he said

She smiled. "I was miss teen Texas '

"Yes ma'am "he said smiling.

"Plus it's my fault I seduced you."

"I'm glad you did"he laughed

"How come." She laughed.

"Because now I have a beautiful wife and three amazing daughters"he said "Even though I severely outnumbered and those pouts y'all do will be the death of me I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled. He smiled and kissed her over and over.

"I think I got pregnant with Sue that night." She said. Kissing him.

"I think so to"he replied

"Was I worth it?" She kept kissing him.

"More than worth it kitten"he said

She smiled. He only was allowed to call her that. The two of them went at it again, they'd not been this intimate ever in their marriage, both of them were just dosing off when Denise knocked on the door.

"What!" Catalina moaned.

"Mom I need to talk to you"she said.

"Now?"

"Yes now"she said

Catalina got up and hoped towards the door. As soon as she got out the door Denise hugged her tight.

"Honey what is it?"

"Sue started her period"she said,she'd never sounded more relieved

"Oh thank God." She hugged her.

"And she and Andrew talked and they are fine,he told her he loved her"she said "And Frank is here"

She yawned. "That's nice dear." She bounced back her bedroom when she shouted. "WHAT!?"

Denise ran to see what was going on "What happened?!"

"Who's in my house?" She said. Joseph ran over with a gun.

Denise giggled "Nice boxers Uncle Jo"

"What happened?" He asked tiredly.

Denise laughed "Mom just woke the whole town"

Drew ran up with his gun only to get glared down by Joe. "Who the hell are you?"

"It...I-"he said knowing he was in deep trouble now. "Umm I'm Andrew Davis"he stuttered

"Andrew Davis. Okay Andrew Davis, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! This isn't some hotel."

"He can stay"Catalina said

"Catalina, I don't want strangers in my house."

"He's not a stranger"she said just as the name Davis clicked in Joe's head.

"Ohhhh. Wait what are you doing in my house."

"I'm here...with Frank"he lied

"Frank? Frank? How many people are in my house?" He said walking towards the stairs.

"Frank and I"he said

"What didn't bring granny along?" He said rudely going down stairs.

Catalina laughed "Sorry about my brother he get's cranky if you wake him"

"Andrew, did you call the house yesterday?" Randall asked getting up and going towards his wife.

"Yeah by mistake"he replied

"How would you even have this number?"

"I didn"he replied thinking quickly "I dialed it by mistake and somehow managed to get this number"

"What?"

Everyone was getting nervous so Catalina spoke up "Okay everyone go to bed and get some sleep my foot hurts and I'm tired"she said

No one ever questions Catalina so everyone scattered

Randall laughed "You are good at that"

"What?" She smiled.

"Making everyone get the hell out of dodge when you speak"he replied

She laughed. "It's always my way or no damn way at all."

"I know this"he laughed "Does your foot really hurt?"

"A bit. You hit it by accident."

"I'm so sorry"he said,now he felt terrible.

"It's not okay." She said kissing him.

He laughed and pulled away "So does that mean I have to sleep on the couch?"

"If you want too."

He got up just to see what she'd do.

Catalina hated not being listened too. "Leave!" She yelled and went back to bed.

He laughed and got back in bed with her "Don't be mean"he said

"You're terrible."

"Why?"he asked pulling her close.

She only giggled. "Goodnight Colonel."

He kissed her "Goodnight beautiful"

* * *

Denise was so excited she could barely sleep Frank had gotten there about an hour ago and she'd not let go of him since and didn't plan to any time soon.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"Missed you more"he he said picking her up and spinning her around.

"I can't believe you up and left here."

Denise blushed "I didn't know what else to do or where else to go"

"You really must have hated me."

"You hurt me"she pouted

"I know. I spent most of my nights on Connnor's floor wasted

Denise sighed "I'm sorry"

"No it's my own fault. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Why did you?"she asked hurt evident in her voice.

"I don't know. I really don't."

Denise sighed and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"I was stupid."

"No I should have talked to you instead of running away"she said

"I don't blame you for leaving me." He said holding her.

"Do you love her?"she asked

"I never did."

"You were engaged"she said

"Yeah and the night off I hit the strip club with my buddies."

"You better not have been doing that when we got together!"she said, he'd never heard her sound insecure until now and he knew he'd caused it.

"Honey." He said going to hug her. "I haven't since before we started dating."

"You swear?"

"On my life."

She gave him a small smile and nodded "Okay"she said. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, the sun was starting to come up.

"Frank. What about the army?"

"What about it?"he asked

"You have to be there in an hour."

"Nope I'm here for three days"he said

"You got another pass?"

He nodded "Just so happens that I have a connection with Colonel Branch." He teased

"What!"

"Yeah I'm dating his daughter"he laughed

"But he hates you"

"But he loves you"he said

"But he hatesssss you."

He laughed "He still let me come see you because you missed me."

"But he hates you more then he loves me."

He laughed "Let's just say he owed me a favor"

'I don't want to know."

"You really don't"he said holding her tighter "You tired?"he asked

She nodded.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. "Go to sleep love, I'll see you when you wake up." He kissed her head and went toward the door.

"Frank stay with me."

He smiled and laid down beside of her "I'm right here"he whispered "Sleep sweetheart"

She cuddled against him till she passed didn't dare move an inch while she was came in about noon and Denise was still asleep.

"Denise!" She yelled waking both up with a fright.

"Damn it mom what is wrong with you?"Denise asked holding her head.

"Denise I'm not in the mood to talk about why that thing is in your bed with you but I want to know why you ain't outside working!"

"Because I just went to sleep about five this morning and this thing is my boyfriend and I love him and he loves me!"she snapped not in a good mood either.

"I don't give a damn what time you went to bed. Now get dresses." She finally went to the Dr and got crouches so she was mobile now.

"No!"Denise said crossing her arms.

"Denise I forced Davis onto a horse and he's gotten some traumatic experience with the them. Now don't think I wont do the same to you." She said grabbing close out of her closet.

"No mom I feel like hell and I tired"she said laying back down and snuggling up to Frank.

"My ankle is sprained!"

"Well that is your fault for jumping out of a moving vehicle"Denise said

"Exactly, but I'm still working." Catalina said as she pulled Denise out of bed. She handed her her clothes and Denise cursed her out under her breath as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Get out"Catalina said

Frank quickly got out of the bed.

"You are not welcome here"she said crossing her arms.

"I know I'm not, but I'm sorry for what I did." He said. He knew he had to get back on her good side.

"Sorry does not change the fact that my daughter has cried over you more times than I can count"she said

"I know it doesn't and I know you don't believe in sorry."

She rolled her eyes "Get outside and get to work there is a lot to be done today.'

He smiled. "Oh thank you." He said going up to her and kissing her cheek.

Catalina shook her head as Denise came back into the room "What did you say to him?"

"Told him to get his lazy ass to work. Can't say here for free."

Denise rolled her eyes "I hate you"she said

"You should. He already kissed me." She said.

"Oh shut up"Denise rolled her eyes and left the house.

Denise went outside to look for Frank but her wasn't there. She went back inside to search for him.

"Frank"she called out searching for him.

She finally found him Joe's bedroom. He was handing him a belt to put on. He was dressed like a typical cowboy.

"What are you doing in here?"Denise asked

"Changing. Can't help you dressed in a t-shirt, pants, and sneakers." He said kissing her cheek.

"You look hot"She giggled

"Thanks." He said chuckling. "Doesn't he?" Joe said walking out of the bedroom.

Frank didn't hear him but Denise did and she nearly fainted.

"Honey what is it?"

"Nothing"Denise lied

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Feeling a little dizzy is all"she said

He went in and kissed her lips.

She smiled "Feeling better already"

"Good." He said taking her hand and walking her outside.

"What do you need us to do?"Denise asked her mother.

"Oversee the same acres you have been for the past two days. Once you finish with those move the field workers up five acres. Just keep moving up by five till they finish your section. If you need anything ask your uncle." She said as she got into the truck.

Denise did as told and got to work, staying as close to Frank as possible at all times. Afterwards Denise stopped early for the day and went to go talk to her mother. She had been spending most of their stay on the barren East Lands and no one knew why.

"Hey momma,you okay?"Denise asked once she found her.

"Denise what are you doing here?" She said ignoring Frank.

"Just checking on you"she replied "I'm worried about you"

"Oh honey don't be." She said Denise realized a huge pump.

"Oil?"she asked

"We thank so. Been digging for a while and if we do I'm going to buy out the Henderson's and part of the Fisher's lands." She said.

"Mom you're doing too much"she said

"Denise if I hit oil I'm going too buy out or neighbors and destroy a small town, your uncle and I talked about this."

Denise sighed "You are running everyone raged."

"Honey what do yo need?" She asked as a few works spotted bits of oil,

Denise rolled her eyes "Nevermind I don't know why I bother trying to talk to you.'

"Always so selfish Denise." She said as she went to check it out.

Deise looked at Frank "Can we go back to your place?"she asked

"No," He said.

"Why?"she asked crossing her arms

"Your mother needs you here." He said putting his arm around her. "I know I would do the same for my family."

"She's running everyone here into the ground including me"she said

"The only person she's running into the ground is me." He laughed.

Denise rolled her eyes "Whatever let's get back to work I guess"

"Oh no we finished work. It's play time." He said kissing her.

Denise laughed and jumped in his arms and kept kissing him. They went back into the house and saw Sue and Drew going at it on the couch with Beth right next to the, eating a popcical while her eyes glued to the T.V.

"Hey!"Denise said loud enough to make them stop "Do you not realize mom and dad are right outside and your baby sister is sitting right there?"

"Denise shhhhh! This is my show!" Beth said going back to watching T.V.

"Sue get your boyfriend and either go outside or upstairs"she said

"Okay mom." She giggled and took him upstairs.

Denise rolled her eyes "Beth go upstairs and watch that"

"But what if I want another popsical and the carmmerical isn't long enough?"

"Too bad"she said "Go now!"Frank was shocked she was being this bossy.

"If you and Frank are down here making out, I will make sure he ends up naked in the Mexican desert." She glared and went up stairs.

Denise flopped down on the couch after she left.

Frank laughed. "Who would think someone who spends their day eating popsicals would be so cruel."

"She's a strange kid"Denise said reaching for him.

He laughed.

"What are you laughing at soldier?"she asked

"Just been a day."

"No kidding"she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Denise."

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid to kiss you because I really don't want to end up naked in the desert." He laughed.

"I'll shoot her if she even tries anything"she said "Now kiss me or I'll cry"

"Come here." He said picking her up.

Denise laughed "Where are we going?"

"To your room."

She nodded and let hi carry her upstiars. He took her to her room and locked the door.

Denise laughed "Why did you lock my door?"

"So when your mom comes to yell at us to take up we had a few seconds to prepare our ears."

She smiled "Good idea"she said "I have a headache thanks to her big mouth."

He laughed and kissed her head.

"All better"Denise laughed

"I should be a Dr." He said putting her arms around her. "I mean, I already have a hot nurse."

Denise blushed "Frank!"

He laughed. "What"

"Don't exaggerate"she said

"I'm not."

"Yes you are,I'm not that pretty"she said shyly

"If you only heard what they said about you in the locker room." He said hugging her.

"Who?"she asked

"Other soldiers."

"They're all just wanting something"she said

"Maybe but they where sure beside themselves to get with Miss Branch."

She laughed "Too bad I'm already taken"

"I remember before I meet you, you where the most talked about girl on Post. I said, 'I don't know who this girl is but I want her.' Every guy I knew wanted to date you. When I saw you, I understood why."

Denise blushed and hid her face.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Meeting the Mother**

Once his three day pass was over Frank and Denise went back to his house. Frank was thrilled to have her back and when they got home, he ordered them pizza. Once she was done she moved so she was in his lap with her head on his shoulder. He kissed her lips softly

She smiled "I missed you" she said

"I missed you more."

She giggled and shook her head "No way."

"Mhm."

She only smiled "Love you."

"Love you too." He said holding her.

Denise closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Once again she was awoken by his alarm. She whined when he put her down, he had slept with her in his lap all night.

"Denise wake up."

Denise slowly opened her eyes and pouted "what time is it?"

"5 honey."

"Can you call in sick today?" She asked.

"You know I can't do that honey." He said going to his went to his bedroom to shower.

She smiled. She realized that she had left all her clothes with him so after he left she showed and changed. She did her make up and hair and called a cab and went to look at cars, she was going to move on with her life, leaving her old life behind her. She swore she would go back to school even though Catalina's fortune would pay for it. Denise managed to have enough in her savings account to buy her a nice car as still have money left over. Once she left the car lot she went to the salon and got her hair and nails done then went to the store. She wanted her old life back, that meant looking like it too. She went shopping and bought a ton of clothes, by the time she got home it was almost time for Frank to be home so she started dinner. She couldn't help but feel like a wife. A wife without the act or papers. But a wife nonetheless.

When Frank came home he heard music playing and Denise was in the kitchen cooking. She turned to him and smiled. "Hey soldier." She said and went and kissed him.

"Hey Dee. Wow you made dinner and by the looks of you, you had a typical morning."

She laughed. "Did you see my car?"

"What car?"

Denise grabbed his hand and room him downstairs to the parking lot and showed him her silver mustang convertible. The two easily go lost in their passionate kiss. An old lady living in the building walked by and looked at them like they were totally inappropriate.

Her gasp and mumbling made Frank turn. "Jealous that even when you where her age you didn't get kissed like that."

Denise couldn't help but laugh, she put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest smiling at the old lady. She made a face at them. The woman walked away and Denise started laughing hysterically.

"Frank you were so mean to her!"

"She doesn't like me anyway" he replied "She's a grumpy old lady"

"Why wouldn't she like a cute soldier like you"

"No idea"he said smiling at her and gave her an Eskimo kiss

"Come on. I made us dinner."

Frank followed her inside and they sat down I eat diner. "My mother is coming in from Georgia tomorrow." Denise dropped her fork and sat there frozen solid stating at him. "What's wrong honey?"

Denise didn't say a word for a good five minutes "Umm.. Nothing" she lied.

She was so afraid of his mother hating her and being mean to that she blurted out, "Only if Catalina is with me."

Frank looked stunned "Hot girlfriend say what now?" He asked

She smiled. "Yeah, you heard me."

"No way Denise" he said shaking his head

"Then I wont meet her."

He sighed "Denise your mother is polar opposite of my mother" she said.

"Meaning?"

"Catalina would scare my mother away" he said "Hell Catalina could scare satin away"

"She's trying to be a better mother." Denise smiled. "She's changed I know she has."

He sighed "Fine whatever" he said he was clearly not happy

Denise was so frightened about meeting his mother. She remembers how Mrs. Sherwood wanted her son to marry Ann-Taylor. Denise was silent for the rest of dinner and after she still wasn't talking, Frank thought he'd hurt her feelings. Denise finished and took their plates away. She went and locked herself in her room. She called her mother.

"Hello" her mother answered

"Mamma, he wants me to meet his mother. Tomorrow"

Catalina chuckled "you'll be fine dear" she said "just remember your manners"

"Please come tomorrow."

"Honey I can't I have things I have to do" she said "you'll be fine, if Frank is the kind of man I hope he is he won't let her be mean to you"

"But...I was hoping if she was then you could scare her."

She laughed "You'll be fine sweetie" she said "put Frank on the phone"

"He's in the shower." She lied. She didn't want to know what her mother would say

"Okay well tell him I said hello and he better not let that woman be mean to my little girl" she said, Catalina had softened a lot over te past few days

"I will." She said smiling then hanging up.

She went back to the living room and stood by the coffee table in front of Frank. She smiled at him

"Hey gorgeous" he said pulling her down on his lap "Are you okay?"

She nodded and kissed him.

He kissed her back "Who were you on the phone with?"

"No one." She said trying to kiss him back.

He pulled back "Why do you lock yourself in the bedroom them?" He asked

She only looked down and didn't say anything

He put his finger under her chin "Hey what's the matter baby?" He asked

"Nothing. I called my mother is all."

"What did she say to you?" He asked "was she mean to you again?"

"No, she told me to not be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He asked playing with a strand of her hair

"Your mother hating me."

"Oh honey she will love you" he said holding her tight

Denise had the feeling she wasn't.

Frank could see by the look on her face she was a nervous wreck "if she says anything mean to you ill make her leave, okay?" He said.

She nodded. The next day after Frank left Denise got the house perfect. She bought all the food and was fixing it. She was dressed in a very beautiful red dress that was long sleeve and stopped at the knee. It showed no skin but it huggesd her body. Her hair was Texas big and she has clean makeup on. When Frank came in he couldn't help but laugh a little. She gave him a death glare

"A little overboard don't you think baby" he said trying to it laugh again, Denise was trying so hard to make a good impression

"Fine!" She yelled. She went back to her room and put on a tan color dress.

He followed her "Denise baby I was kidding" he said going to hold her "I'm sorry"

She didn't let him hold her. She just went to check on dinner. He sighed today was already getting interesting and his mother hadn't even arrived yet. There was a knock on the door and Frank got it

"Hey mom" He said.

"Good Lord Lacie let the poor boy breathe." His father said coming in the house.

"I missed my baby." She said finally letting go. "Where is Ann-Taylor? We brought her favorite dessert!"

"I'm mom that's kind of why I invited you here, she and I broke up" He said.

"Oh!" The older woman sat down. "You call her right now!"

"Mom no." He said I met someone else." He waked over and stood beside a very nervous Denise.

The older woman stared her down. "Oh."

Denise extended her hand to greet the woman, "Hello ma'am I'm Denise." She said politely.

Frank's farther took it. "Nice to meet you Denise."

She smiled, "You to sir." she said, she already liked his father.

He gave her a warm smile but Frank's mother looked at her with discuss. "Please, have a seat dinner is almost ready" Denise said politely playing hostess. At that there was another knock on the door. Frank went and opened the door. Catalina and the Colonel where there.

He smiled at them. "We'll hello, this is a nice surprise" he said "come on in."

Catalina was in a suite, clearly worth more then everyone combined with an oil rig pin. The suit was the same color as Denise's dress.

"Mamma daddy!" Denise said smiling and went to hug both of them. They hugged all the while the Colonel was giving Frank death glares. "You two must be Frank's parents." Catalina said.

Franks father shook Catalina's hand. "Pleased to meet both of you." he said "I'm James and this is my wife Lacie."

"Hi, I am Catalina Branch, this is my husband Colonel Randell Branch. Mrs. Sherwood, your son has your bright blue eyes." She said.

Lacie smiled "he sure does" she said "Looks just like His mother."

Catalina and Randall sat down."So I hear you're a nurse." Catalina said.

"Yeah for eighteen years" she said "What do you do for a living?"

Catalina gave her the beautiful evil 'snake face' that Frank called it. "I am the owner of a Hacienda, what you non Texas folks would call a Spanish plantation. I also have oil." She said that last sentence with all the pride in the world. She said as she touched her pin.

"Oh how nice." Lacie said smugly.

"Yes and of course, I am an Army wife. My husband has been in the military for thirty years."

"We'll I bet that's a lonely life" she said

"No, I bet you have a lonely life." Catalina said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Lacie asked her temper flaring.

"Being a nurse. A thankless, rewarding job."

"I love my job" she said "I like control uniting and not just sitting on my behind letting my husband do all the work, but of course that just me, no offense."

"None taken. My dear, my husband doesn't do anything like that. I control everything and everyone on a five hundred acres. I have oil rigs, honey I love my job."

"Look no offense but it seems to me the only thing you can do is run your mouth" Lacie said shocking everyone.

"Really? How about you come out and visit some time. You'd be so surprised that you will just end up taking your midnight train back home to Georgia green with envy." Denise looked at her mother. She wouldn't dare look at anyone else especially Frank.

"I can't envy you sweetie, especially with a daughter that looks like a street walker." She said looking at Denise.

At that both Catalina and the Colonel where about to jump her. "She is wearing a $800 dollar Chancel dress, while what you're wearing, well I think I have seen better on field workers."

"Yeah well at least I'm not anorexic" she said again taking a dig at Denise who hadn't said a word.

At that the Colonel stopped Catalina from pulling a gun out on Lacie. Frank was mortified, he looked over at poor Denise who was fighting hard not to cry. Catalina went over to her daughter and took her to the bathroom. Denise still didn't say anything she had no idea what to say.

"Honey don't let that awful woman get to you."

"What did I do?" She asked finally her voice breaking, Catalina swore if her daughter kept criying Lacie would regret it.

"She's one of those who wants her son to do as she says. Don't let her get to you. You look a little thin, but you look perfect."

She only nodded and liked at her feet, Frank locked on the door. "Denise it's me."

Catalina opened it.

Frank walked in "You okay baby doll?" He asked Denise.

"I hate your mother!"

"Now so do I." he said going to hold her.

"Why didn't you tell her before that you left Ann-Taylor!" Denise said while she cried. At that Catalina's eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to surprise her by letting her meet you." He said "I'm sorry baby I should have told her."

"Now she thinks I'm the reason you left her." she sobbed.

"Isn't that why he left her dear, because you came into the picture?" Catalina said

Denise only cried, once again she started throwing up, Frank was furious with his mother. Catalina sat next to her daughter. Frank sat on the other side of her and held her hair, he wanted to kill his mother.

"Frank, my husband and I will be leaving. if I hear about anything else I will kill her. This is Texas, you can do that sort of stuff here." Catalina said as she got her husband and kissed James goodbye. Frank helped Denise out of the bathroom and Lacie smiled smugly. Denise sat back down.

"Well, that's my mother for you."

"Dear you really should clean yourself up after making yourself throw up like that." She said taking another dig at Denise's weight.

"Thank you for the advice."

"Mother all due respect leave Denise alone or get out" Frank said.

"Sorry honey, I just don't think she should try to be so skinny. I mean Ann-Taylor was naturally perfect."

"Perfect?" He laughed "She was plastic."

"Never had any work done. Not like that awful woman. The one with the oil. Never understood why it is people like that that have all the money."

"Okay look mother that is Denise's mother and you started on her so don't go there!" He said.

"Ann's mother is such a class act. That's all, Texan girls have no class."

Denise excused herself and went and locked herself in the bedroom, she couldn't listen to that awful woman any longer

"Frank did you get her pregnant. Is this why you left Ann?" She asked after she left again.

"Damn it mom no she is not pregnant, we've never even had sex!" He shouted.

At that she signed with relief. "Oh thank goodness, so you can get back with Ann"

"No I'm not in love with Ann I love Denise" he said

At that his mother got in tears.

"Mom hat is it?" He asked

"I liked Ann for you."

"Mom I'm happy, isn't that enough?" He asked

"I guess if you...love her. I can put up with her."

He nodded " she's really a great girl" he said "you owe her an apology"

"Me? You should apologize to me for breaking my heart."

"Mom you were horrible to her!" He snapped "you called her an anorexic hooker"

She put on her sad southern girl face and looked at him with her blue eyes. He knew she wasn't sorry for it.

He sighed "I need to go check on Denise, where are y'all staying?" He asked

"Hotel."

He nodded and Lacie walked out and he shook his fathers hand "Want to meet Denise without mom acting like a crazy old bat?" He asked

He laughed. "Sure, never seen a prettier girl in my life." He teased.

He laughed "She's a knockout I know."

"So I'm assuming your done messing around?"

He nodded "I love her dad."

"You love her?"

He nodded "I know it's fast but I do" he said "you want I meet her?"

"Yeah yeah."

He nodded and went and knocked on the door "Dee baby let me in" he said.

The door opened. Denise came out wiping her eyes "Is she gone?" She asked

"I want you to meet my dad."

She smiled at the older man shyly "hello" she said

"Hello, my wife meet her match with your mother."

She laughed "sorry about that"she said

"You don't have to apologize."

She smiled ad Frank out his arm around her "you okay?" He asked

She nodded. "Yould you like to finish the dinner?"

He nodded "Sure" he said smiling "you are a wonderful cook."

"Thank you!"

He smiled and hugged Denise "and beautiful to, my son is very lucky"

"Thank you." She said smiling. "Prettiest girl in all of Texas." Frank teased.

Denise blushed "stop that" she said

"Very pretty." The older Mr. Sherwood said.

"Thank you sir" she said smiling, her face was bright red

He nodded.

The three of them sat back down and had dinner and Denise once again was the perfect hostess, once they were done Denise cleared the table and started washing dishes.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it and

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Problems in Paradise **

After Frank's father left Frank went up from behind Denise and hugged her. Denise smiled and leaned back against his chest " I love you" she said.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that."

She turned around and kissed him "I love you" she said again. He kissed her back. "You are the best" she said leaning on him

"Am I?"

She nodded "you are"

He kissed her and lead her away from the sink, and the room all together. Denise giggled against his lips. When he took her to the bedroom she fell back on the bed and started twice giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked laying down with her

"It's funny how every time we are with each others family something happens."

He laughed "Yeah no kidding" he said kissing her again.

She put her arms around him again. The two spent the next half hour making out like teenagers, Frank was very careful not to put his hands anywhere he was it supposed to. Denise smiled at him.

"What?" He asked smiling down at her

"I'm going to bed." She said getting up.

"Okay" he said not following her, he didn't want to bother her.

She went back to the kitchen and realized she was very thin. She needed to gain weight. She started making food like crazy. She was eating all the left overs. Drinking coke, making sandwiches, getting chocolate.

Frank came into the kitchen and laughed "hungry babe?"

She nodded. "I want your figure." She teased.

He laughed and went and got a piece of the fudge she was making and threw it at her.

The melted chocolate got on her cheek. "Frank. Lick it off!" He laughed but did what she asked. She put some on his lips and did the same. He kissed her then put some on her nose. To his surprise she reached it with her tounge.

"You can do that?" He asked

She laughed "you haven't seen nothing yet" she said and winked.

His mouth dropped but then he smiled. "Haven't I?"

"Nope" she said walking away swinging her hips

"I hate you so much right now." He yelled out.

Denise poked her head back out of the bed room and winked at him then stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared again.

"And I'm the immature one!" He laughed.

"Yes." She yelled back laughing.

He laughed before going to his room. He changed into sweats and cleaned his work boots, he was almost done when Denise came into his room in nothing but a towel, her hair was wet from the shower.

"Like the time in New Mexico." He teased.

She giggled "shut up" she said getting into his drawers and get one of his shirts. He smiled and went back to cleaning his boots. Denise took one of his shirts and went into his bathroom and put it on and came back out and sat next to him while he was shining his boots and put her head over on his shoulder.

"You know you're very distracting." He said as she kissed him.

She smiled and backed away "sorry"

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him."but I like it."

She laughed and kissed him then pulled back and made that pouty face.

"What do you want now?" He laughed.

She laughed "nothing just love seeing how much I have you wrapped around my finger every time I do that" He only laughed. She had a point. She smiled then out of nowhere she sad "your mother hates me doesn't she?"

"What no!"

"Frank she called me an anorexic hooker" she said pulling away from him and getting up

"She didn't mean it." He knew she wasn't buying it.

She rolled her eyes "Yes she did"

"Baby im sorry. Really I am " he said getting up and holding her

She pulled away "Do you wish you'd stayed with Ann?" She asked

"Never!"

She nodded went and let him hold her "I have to make her like me" she said

"Why?"

"Because she's your mother" she replied laying on his shoulder. He only kissed her forehead and held her.

She gave him a small smile "Can we watch a movie?" She asked, it was after ten but she wasn't tired

He nodded.

They went to the living room and Frank out one of his movies in, Denise hasn't been living there long and so he hasn't bought any of her favorites yet. He sat down and put his arm around her as the movie came on, a horror hated them. They scared her like crazy. Denise didn't want him to think she was a chicken so she didn't say anything, the movie was Hall. ween and Jason popped up on the first five minutes and Denise couldn't help but scream. He laughed and found her adorable

"Not funny" she said

"You want another movie?"

She shook her head "no it's okay" she lied

"Sorry that I don't have gone with the wind"

She laughed "it's okay" she said snuggling closer to him, our of nowhere Jason popped up again making someone in the movie scream just before being killed, Denise grabbed Franks hand.

She hid in his face.

Frank held her tighter "you okay babe?"

She nodded

He smiled and held her until the movie was over "Alright missy you ready for bed?"he asked

She nodded. "Carry me."

He got a wicked smile and shook his head "Nope"

"Please." She pouted

He laughed "You're getting spoiled"he said and picked her up "Where you sleeping?"he asked

"With u"

He nodded and carried her to his room and laid her down and kised her head,he went to lock up and came back and laid with her,she immediately snuggled up to him and laid her had on his chest. She was started to sleep with him so often that sleeping alone was weird. Frank held her and he dozed off but Denise didn't she laid there looking at the ceiling,she loved being with him, and she hoped that eventually his mother would grow to like her. She knew she would. Denise stayed awake all night thinking,and when the alarm went off the next morning Frank woke to see her still awake.

"Didn't you sleep?" He asked.

She shook her head "No,I couldn't fall asleep for some reason." she replied

He played with her hair. "Tell me."

"Nothing"she said putting on a fake smile "Just couldn't sleep is all"

"You're to adorable." He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled "Thank you."

He got up and went got dressed. Denise laid there looking at the ceiling before getting up,she went to the kitchen and made him coffee and breakfast,when Frank came out Denise was putting the food on the table,she seemed a million miles away.

"Denise what's on your mind."

She looked at him and smiled "Hey soldier"she said "Have a seat,breakfast is ready"

"Perfect"

He sat down and Denise made him a cup of coffee and sat down with him while he ate.

"Nice having a woman around he winked."

Denise laughed "Well good because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon"

"I don't want you to Leave any time soon either."

"Good"she said smiling but the look in her eyes was almost sad,but determined,it made Frank a little nervous.

"What is it baby?"

"Nothing!"Denise snapped losing patients "Why do you keep asking me that?!"Now he knew something was wrong!"

"Damn it Denise, you look like something is up."

"I told you nothing is wrong!"she shouted getting up and going to the living room.

Frank only shook his head. He went to the living room and got his boots, Denise was sitting on the couch looking at her lap. He wasn't going to start another argument with her so he just left. The second the door closed Denise regretted behaving that way,she was just angry and upset about what happened the previous day with his mother,she had no idea why that woman did not like her and it hurt her. Everyone liked her. That thought stayed in her mind all day and was still there when Frank came home from work that night,when he came in she smiled at him.

He smiled but it was forced. Denise knew a forced smile when she saw one,so insstead of saying anything she went to the bed room,her bedroom from when she first moved in,living with a boyfriend was hard work. He came knocking soon after.

"Come in"she said softly,he opened the door and she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I'm going to go out with my parents tonight."

"Okay"she said,her voice was almost too quiet to hear,she was avoiding his eyes.

"Don't wait up. Night." He said as he left to go change.

The second he left Denise started to cry,she didn't even know why she was crying,those were his knew he had to be alone with them. She heard him leave and decided she'd just go to bed. In her own bed for the first time in a while. She slept until she heard the front door open and Frank walked into the house,she didn't bother getting up and when Frank went to his room,thinking that's where she would be she wasn't there. He thought she was still mad or upset or something; He didn't know. He went to her room and peeked in to see if she was asleep. He found her pretending to, and she was in girl pajamas too. Not in one of this shirts. He let her sleep an went to the living room,he knew going to bed mad was a bad idea but at this point he didn't know what to do,uring the dinner with his parents though he told his mother off when she started to bad mouth Denise in front of him.

He knew she wouldn't be happy if he wasn't with anyone but Ann. He sat on that couch until almost three in the moning then went to bed,that was the worst night of sleep he had since Denise moved back in with him,he'd gotten so used to holding her at night. Frank got the day off and awoke at around eleven. He went and found Denise in the kitchen. She was in a navy blue dress with golden jewelry.

"You look pretty"he said trying to break the tension.

"Thank you." She said.

"Where are you headed off to?"he asked,she was still avoiding eye contact

"Mother's. She's not getting the divorce after all."

He nodded. "Have a good time"he said.

She nodded and left. She didn't return that night. Frank waited up for her all night and the next morning he was worried sick and called her father.

"Branch residence." He said.

"Randall have you seen Denise?"he asked frantic

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Sir, please, she was acting strange day before yesterday and yelled at me when I asked her what was wrong, then she wouldn't talk to me when I came home from work and slept in the guest room and yesterday when I got up she said she was going to your house then she didn't come home last night"he said "I'm really worried."

"Good, she's leaving you."

"What?!"he asked stunned "This is insane,what did I do?!"

"From what it sounds like."

"So she didn't really say that?"he asked calming down

"I don't even know if I saw her."

"Are you messing with me Randall?"he asked

"What gave it away."

"You suck at lying sir"he said "So is she there?"

"She's not. She left."

"When?"he asked

"About three hours ago."

"Where could she be? It doesnt take three hour to get from post to my apartment?"he asked "I'm worried sick that she's been in an accident"

"Nope no accident."

"How do you know?"he asked

"Catalina just called me saying she arrived."

"Wait,what?"he asked "I thought you and Catalina were back together"

"Yes."

'Wait I'm confused,do you know where Denise is or not?"

"I do." The old colonel knew exactly where Denise was.

"Well where is she?"he asked

"Huston."

"Why the hell is she in Huston?"he asked

"Catalina took her there. Seems like Huston is the place to be when you have oil."

"So is she coming back?"he asked "How can I get hold of her?"

"This really upsets you. I'm glad."

"Look I know I have been a jerk in the past but I swear I didn't do anything this time,at least not intentionally"he said

"Like I told you before Frank. I hate you and watching you suffer is fun. Anyways she returns in a week."

He sighed "Thank you"he said "And I'm sorry for everything that I've done ot her,I know I don't deserve her.

"Damn right you don't. I'm hoping Huston changes her."

'"Changes her?"he asked

"Yes. Undo the damage you did. Night Sherwood."

Frank hung up the phone and sighed,this was going to be the longest week of his life,this girl definitely had a hold on him even he didn't understand.


	14. Chapter 13

**Message to Kelli!**: My writing partner said she's cool with the idea of writing a Denise & Claudia Joy story. Personally I **_hate_** Claudia Joy but I'm willing to do it. It might take a while and If you have any story lines please feel free to massage me. Thank you!

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it.

** PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hot Texas**

Denise arrived a week later. She was dressed in an expensive suite and her hair was Texas big. The second she walked in the door Frank was on her like fleas on a hound.

"Do you know how worried I was when you did not come home?" He asked. "Do you have any idea what went through my head!"

She looked at him then made her way in. "Oh guess what! I got a tattoo too! and a piercing!"

"You did what?!" He nearly yelled.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Denise who the hell are you?" He asked.

"An oil heiress." She winked.

He sighed. "Where did you get a tattoo and what on earth did you get pierced?"

"Can't show you." She said as she sat down.

"Why not?" He asked going to sit beside of her.

"Because, anyways. Loved Huston!"

He shook his head. "I'm going for a run." He said getting up, he was mad.

"You do that." She said as she started to go through her purse.

Frank turned to look back at her "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I brought you so thing back."

"What is it?"he asked

She pulled out a small box and handed it to him. He opened it. It was a golden belt buckle that said "I Love Texas girls".

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah even if they are crazy." He said

"Want to see my favorite tattoo?" She smirked.

"I'm scared to even ask where it is." He took off her clothes but her bra. On her side she got a tattoo of a pin up girl in a sexy army uniform which behind it said "I love soldiers".

He couldn't help but smile. "Now that's hot." He said and reached for her but she slapped his hand.

"Don't even think about it babe." She said smirking. "I have one more."

His eyes widened. "Oh good lord you've gone wild." He laughed.

She unhooked her bra and turned around. On her back was of the Texas flag with the cowboy hat hanging off the flag and a gun leaning on it with a whip on the bottom.

Frank laughed. "You are a regular rebel honey." He said.

"I love Texas." She giggled.

"I've noticed." He said getting up and walking toward her. He put his arms around her waist from behind as she tried to put her shirt back on.

"I'm sorry I left." She said.

"It's okay." He said. "As long as you are okay and not leaving it's all okay."

"I thought that that's what I wanted. I wanted you back with Ann and make your mother happy."

"Is that why you were so upset before you left?" He asked pulling her to sit in his lap.

She nodded.

He kissed her cheek. "Dee baby I do not want Ann, nor do I care what my mother thinks, which is what I told her at dinner that night."

"But I want her to like me."

"She will with time, and if not it's her loss not yours sweetie. You did nothing wrong okay?"

"I thought I was the problem."

"No, she has the problem. You don't worry about her okay, you are amazing and even my dad said so. Denise you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She smiled. "In Huston I realized that."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good. Now no more running away okay, you have a problem you come talk to me."

She nodded. "So my tattoos and piercing don't bother you?"

"Nope, but you didn't show your piercing." He said.

She lifted up her shirt. She had her belly button pierced.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's beautiful, just like you." He said.

"I was thinking of getting more."

He took her hand. "Don't okay. You don't need all that stuff, you're beautiful without it."

She smiled. "That's why the pinup girl was my first."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I love a soldier."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I love a Texas girl named Denise."

She laughed and kissed him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"No because I didn't get a tattoo that you inspired." She teased.

He laughed and trapped her in his lap then tickled her. She started to laugh.

"You want to change that answer ma'am?" he asked attacking her ribs.

"No!" She managed to say

He kept tickling her "That's fine"he said

She kept laughing. He kept that up until she was out of breath and her face was blood red then he stopped and picked her up and put her off his lap. She was holding onto her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked, afraid he'd hurt her.

She nodded.

He nodded and kissed her "I love you"he said

"I love you too." She said.

He smiled and held her around the shoulder "You are beautiful."

"So are you." She teased.

He laughed then she got that look on her face and kissed his cheek, she wanted something.

"How much will it coast ?" He said.

"Nothing" she said " my parents are having a barbecue Saturday and wants us to come. "

"A Texan barbecue? Will you take the cow and have the kids beat it to death before you Cook it?" He laughed. He couldn't help but make jokes about the prideful Texans. Denise glared at him and pulled away from him.

He laughed. "Honey I kid."

Denise stuck her tongue out at him. "So are you going to go with or what?" She asked.

"Of course." He said kissing her.

"Good." She said. "It's supposed to only be for officers and their wives but I'm the Colonel's daughter so I get to go."

"What, so specialist and their girlfriends not allowed?"

"Not supposed to be." She said.

"You're adorable you know that."

"Of course, I'm a Branch." She said smiling.

"No, you're Catalina's daughter."

"Even better." She laughed and started playfully punching him.

* * *

Denise woke up that morning and changed into a half shirt with shorts. She wanted to show off her pinup Frank came into the room he stood frozen eyeing her up and down.

"I'm taking this." She said looking at the mirror.

"Oh no you're not." He laughed.

"And why not?" She asked with her innocent face.

"Way too revealing for such an innocent young lady." He said.

"Fine you pick out what I wear."

"Fine with me." He said and picked out jeans and a long sleeved shirt that covered everything accept her hands.

"Really dad? You forgot the burkka."

He laughed. "Fine, you can wear that but you better stay by me." He said. "I'd hate to go to jail during this little shindig."

"I want a dress. Oh! My my emerald one!"

"Just wear what you had on, it was pretty." He said. "I was just kidding."

"What's wrong with my green dress?"

"Nothing." He said trying not to get into trouble. "You can wear whatever you want to baby"

"Tell me." She said putting her pout face on.

"Nothing sweetie." He said and kissed her lips, the bottom one was sticking out.

She went and put it on. She came out and Frank whistled at her. "Sorry soldier. I'm taken"

He laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir." She winked.

He shook his head. "Too bad you are are a pretty little thing."

"You're cute soldier. Besides there is no ring on it." She giggled.

Frank burst out laughed. "Do you flirt with all the boys like that?" he asked throwing a pillow at her.

"Only if I want them." She threw the pillow back

Frank pretended to be hurt. "Well fine then I guess I'm old news then."

"Bye." She said as she walked away.

Frank sat there shocked then laughed and ran after her and grabbed her around the waist before she could walk out the front door.

"What?" She said as threw her head to the side.

"You are an evil little country girl" he said.

"I can't help myself."

"I've noticed." He said and slapped her on the butt and pushed her out the door. She dropped her jaw as she giggle. He did it again but harder.

"Don't look at like that." he said

She pouted her lips. "You can't tame me ."

"Wanna bet?"he asked with an evil smile.

"Yes." She said.

He laughed. "You are going to get it later. Right now if we don't hurry we are going to be late and give your daddy another reason to hate me."

She only laughed as she went to his car. Frank drove them to the Branch household and was shocked,there were people everywhere, upbeat country music was playing and people were having a good time. Of course Catalina was easily spotted with the largest group of people around her. When they got closer Frank was shocked,she was in a simple pair of jeans and a black halter top with a jacket over it.

She went over and hugged the both if them. "So glad you both could co . Denise you look gorgeous!"

Denise smiled. "Thank you. I feel a little over dressed now though."

"Honey please. Sue and Beth are dying to see you. Make sure you keep Frank away from Daddy. Love you." She said before leaving for other guests

Denise clung to Frank's hand when people started to stare at her, she was never really comfortable in these situations.

"Denise!" Yelled the running sixteen year old.

Denise grabbed her baby sister and hugged her "Hey pretty girl! How are you?"

"Great. I miss you!" She said after they hugged. "You really been living with Frank?" She whispered.

Denise laughed. "Yes. " She said putting her arm around him.

Frank shook her hand and like any southern gentleman kissed her cheek. "How you been Beth?"

She blushed. "Fine you?."

He laughed and the two got to talking. At that she turn around and walked away. Neither noticed her leave. Denise had gone up to her room and changed. Frank happened to look when she came out of the house and nearly fell over. she had on a pair of daisy dukes and a white half shirt. And to top it off, snake skin boots with a cow girl hat. He was literally stunned to silence. As was every man at the party. The wind blew through her hair and the long sleeves that the half shirt had fluttered behind her as she held onto her hat.

Frank walked away and went straight up to her "Well hello"he said

"Hello Specialist."

"You look adorable"he said and kissed her in front of a few gawking officers.

She kissed him back. "Thank you. I hoped you'd like my outfit."

"I love it"he said "And you"

She smiled. "Shame it'll get all wet in blood when we pass the cow along to kill."

Frank's face went pale,Denise laughed. She laughed and kissed him again. He put his arms around her and spun her around.

She giggled. "Come with to get drinks."

He nodded and she took his hand and led him to get drinks. Three married officers stared her down and all smirked. Denise looked at them and blushed,they were all pretty old.

"Miss Branch." One said as she got there.

"Hello Colonel Woods"she said politely "How are you this evening?"

"Very well." He said as he looked her down. The man old enough to be her father. Denise was getting uncomfortable and Frank could see it.

"So I hear you're living basically with your uncle now."

She smiled "No Sir,my boyfriend and I have an apartment off post"she said. All their eyes turned to Frank. He smiled politely at them all.

"Now this boy deserves a beer." He said throwing him one. Frank took the beer and opened it.

The other man said. "Nice tattoo Denise."

She smiled "Thanks"she said "It's for my soldier"she kissed Frank on the cheek.

"Very accurate."

She smiled as more men started crowding around she was starting to get uncomfortable with all of them staring at her. What made it worst was the fact that where all older. Denise jumped when she felt one of them sneak a feel of her butt, frank was too busy talking to notice. She turned around and went back into the house.

After about ten minutes Frank noticed she was gone and started looking for her. She was in kitchen when Colonel Cook came in.

"Well hello there little lady,what are you doing in her all by yourself?"he asked sitting down at the table beside of her.

She stood up and leaned against the counter. "Incredibly hot outside." She lied.

"That it is"he said getting up and going closer to her.

She nodded and pushed her body back as much as possible.

He came closer "You sure are beautiful"he said

He leaned in to kiss her as he grabbed her bottom. Denise tried to push him of but he was too strong and he was also very drunk. Frank came into house right as the Colonel went as far as to unbutton her shorts.

"Get off of her!"he shouted and pulled the older man off Denise who was screaming and shoved him across the room.

The Colonel raised his hands up in defeat. "Little whore didn't mind it." He almost slurrd

"From where I stood it looked like she minded it a lot! Now either you leave or I'll have to tell her daddy and I don't think he will take that well,do you?"

"Fine fine." He said walking out.

Frank looked around for Denise who had ran out after Frank pulled Colonel Cook off of her. She was in her room

He knocked on the door "Dee,baby it's ,can I co in?"he asked. She opened the door. He grabbed her and held her tight "Are you okay?"he asked,she was trembling. She nodded. "Denise how far did that go?"he asked rubbing her back.

She didn't say anything but leaned on him. He held her tight and kissed her head,the smell of alcohol on his breath made her shiver and the trembling kept going.

"I felt his thing and he touched me." She finally said.

"Do you want to tell your daddy baby?"he asked

She shook her head.

"Denise has this happened before?"he asked

"No!" She said almost shocked.

"Then we need to tell him so that it doesn't happen again"he said

She shook her head.

"Okay honey"he said "You want to go ho ?"

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

He pulled back and looke at her "What on earth are you sorry for honey?"he asked

"I don't know why I changed."

"Because you were not comfortable"he said "Baby what happened out in that kitchen was not your fault"

"Yes it was!"

"Denise no it wasn't"he said with a little more bark than he ant and Denise backed up.

She just looked around the room.

He sighed "I'm sorry"he said walking toward her.

"I shouldn't have done that. This is my fault."

"Denise no it is not!"he said

"How isn't it?"

"Because you did not ask for so drunk old man to come into your house and treat you like a sex toy for his own amusement"he said.

A tear rolled down her face. She nodded. He pulled her into his arms and rocked from side to side and kissed her head "Shh,it's okay angel"he soothed "You want to stay up here for a while or go home?"

"Stay a while."

He nodded "Want to stay here or go back to the party?"he asked

"We can go down in a minute."

He nodded and sat on her old bed and pulled her in his lap and held her,he wanted to kill that old man,Denise was still trembling. Once the trembling went away she laid down.

"Want to leave you alone or stay with you?"he asked

"Stay a while longer"

He nodded and sat by her head and played with her hair helping her relax. Once she did she kissed Frank in a way she never had before.

"Come on. I want ribs." She said getting up.

He laughed and followed her back outside,he stayed right with her and kept his eye on her. Catalina came over to the both of them

"Hey momma"Dnise said smiling at her

"Honey, you trying to get these n to leave their wives?" She teased.

Denise put on a fake smile "No ma'am I have all I need right here" she said looking at Frank and putting her arms around him

"I can tell he thinks the same." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you Catalina?"he asked smiling,he'd grown to like her.

"Apparently not having as good of a ti as you two kids. The looks in both your eyes tells all." She said nonchalantly as she took a bite of so cornbread

Denise blushed big time "Okay I'm getting a drink"she said

Catalina sat her down. "Take my sweet tea, besides, you two have nothing to hide from ."

"No thanks"she said "I was just trying to get away"

Catalina laughed. "I ca to worn you two about Sue. She's wanting to have a word with you Denise."

"Why?"Denise asked "Do I need weapons?"

"Sue loves you."

"I know but when you said that I felt like I was in trouble"she laughed

"No. Bye the way Frank I invited your parents. They are coming. You put a muzzle on your mother and I'll keep my gun's safety on."

Denise's face went white as a sheet and she had to grab the table to keep from hitting the floor,the mention of Lacie made Denise feel very uneasy.

Catalina left and Sue came. "Hey you two"Sue said smiling

Denise smiled."Hey Sue I don't think yo properly meet Frank."

"Nice to remeet you." She said smiling and shook his hand "Denise hasn' told us much about you accept you're a hottie"she teased

Denise went pink. "She wouldn't know what a hottie is. She's been practically been engaged to old Lieutenant Davis sense she was seventeen. I tell her to lose the man." She ended up teasing her sister back.

"Okay truce little sister"she said

Frank smiled. He knew old Sergeant First Class Davis and still had no idea how he was dating 20 year old Suzanne Branch.

When he came up behind Sue and kissed her head she smiled and so did Denise and she leaned her head over on Frank's chest.

"Andrew honey do you remember Specialist Sherwood." Suzanna said as her beau as he sat down.

"Yes nice to see you again Specialist." He said shaking Franks hand. He had avoided Frank since he saw him at the Farm.

"Why you cradlerocker." Frank said smiling. He felt good that for once it was his turn to call so one that.

Andrew laughed "Can't help who we fall in love with can we? From the looks of it you have yourself a nice catch there to Sherwood,she's a keeper"

"I'd say we got the best pick huh Sergeant?" Frank asked.

"Damn right"he said smiling just as Frank's parents showed up and on instinct Denise leaned on Frank,as if he was her protector.

"Why Frank honey!" Lacie said as she hugged her son.

Frank hugged his mother then went right back to Denise and put his arms around her,she leaned on him.

"Nice to see you mom"

Lacie stood over Denise and instead of even acknowledge her she introduced herself to Suzanne and Andrew. Sue could spot a snake in the grass right away and excused her self. Dense's heart broke a little more, this woman loved to make her miserable.

"Frank why are your clothes so badly put together?" She said as she fixed him. James however greeted Denise.

"Mother stop that" he said

"Sorry"

"You know I fuss over my baby."

Frank just let it go, Colonel Cook made an appearance and Denise nearly threw up. She knee she had to put a face on for Lacie.

She just smiled "hello Colonel" she greeted politely

"The very lovely miss branch." He said. At that Lacie also stared Denise down

Denise only smiled and tried to keep up her perky image

"Why Denise. You look..." Lacie didn't finish

"Look what?" She asked losing patients

"Pretty." She struggled.

Denise was shocked but smiled "thank you, so do you"

"Like to show your figure don't you?"

Denise smiled "we'll I was taught to be proud if my body" she said

She only smiled again. Denise smiled at her,she'd won this round...so she thought. She was surprised that she did. Especially in that outfit. Lacie and James walked away to go socialize and Frank was shocked when Denise jumped in his lap and hugged his neck

"Do you think she likes ?"

"I don't know about all that but I know she definitely has to have more respect for you for standing up for yourself just now"he laughed

She hugged him. "I was expecting her to come out with an insult."

"You and me both"he said and kissed her just as Randall approached.

When she did he was sure as hell not happy to find her daughter dressed like she was dress and making out with Sherwood on his lap.

"Denise act like you have so class!"He scolded "And go change your clothes, your not at a bar!"

She got up and smirked at Frank. "I'm sorry daddy." He got a look of her tattoo and piercing.

"Denise Ana Branch what the hell is that?!"he shouted making people stare.

By now Frank stood up. "Oh my tattoo don't you love it!"

"Sherwood,sit your ass down,Denise in the house now!" he snapped

She giggled. "Okay." She said as she pulled Frank with her.

He grabbed Frank "I meant alone young lady!"he said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Frank and pulling her toward the house.

"Why can't he come with me?"

"Because I said so"he said pushing her in the house, Frank did not like him being alone with Denise,it left too much room for him to do so thing to hurt her. She went into the house without him

Randall followed behind her "What the hell do you think you were doing!"he shouted in her face..

"I wasn't doing anything."

"That outfit alone is grounds for to whip your ass"he said "Not to mention the way you were behaving with Frank"

"I'm eighteen!"

"I don't give a damn if you are forty young lady!"he shouted "You were raised better than that!"

"Funny coming from the year old who got mom pregnant at 17!"

That did it, he slapped Denise across the face, hard. She started laughing. He didn't scare her anymore.

"You sit your ass down and do not move until I get back"he said,Denise knew where he was going,to get that whip.

Of course the second he left the room she dashed towards the door. Lucky her mother was close by giving Andrew the "when will you marry my daughter" talk. Denise ran and grabbed her mother by the arm,Catalina turned and saw the hand print on her daughters cheek.

"Denise what happened?"

"Your husband slapped "she replied "He got mad because of my outfit and I was sitting on Frank's lap and I kissed him and he saw it,he dragged in the house and we got into an argument and he slapped and now he's getting that damned whip."

Catalina didn't know what angered her more. Him hitting her or him get her family heirloom for it.

"Mom will you please talk to him he's gonna beat the hell out of with that thing"she said,Denise hated that thing,it stung and left bruises. Catalina went into the house and came out with the whip herself. On instinct Denise backed away from her.

"Honey its okay" She said hugging her. Denise stood still and wrapped her arms around her stomach, a posture Frank had learned in the few months they had lived together she did out of fear or nervousness. Catalina hugged her and soon the fear went awfully. Denise hugged her mother and Catalina kissed the side of her head,she was tired of her poor baby living in fear every to she came to that house.

"Denise you're eighteen, you don't have to answer to him."

"Then why do I feel like every time I come here I am eight years old again?"she asked

"Because he's awful." She said holding her. "You look very pretty, and you were just kissing him."

"I don't understand why he hates him so much"she said "Or me."

"You're his little girl that Frank took away."

"He has a funny way of showing he cares about me."she said choking up.

"Denise don't cry. Go have fun." She said as Frank came over.

"What happened?"he asked Catalina who was holding Denise.

"Her dad got mad at her again."

Frank's face turned red with anger "Did he hit you Denise?"he asked

He's answer came and he saw the fading hand print on her cheek. He was furious, he went looking for Randall. He's answer came and he saw the fading hand print on her cheek. Frank found him inside with Colonel Cook.

"How dare you!" He snapped at Randall going towards him ready for a fight. Cook pulled him off Randall

"What do you want boy?" He asked with a cigar and brandy is his hands.

"How dare you hit Denise again!"he snapped

"Disrespect girl."

"What do you mean disrespectful,she didn't do anything wrong!"he shouted

"I'm sorry Frank. I forgot you where there to hear her very disrespectful comments."

"Comments?"he asked.

"Disrespectful brat she is."

Frank saw red and went and punched him. Colonel Cook grabbed and and pulled him away. Frank grabbed Colonel Cook and punched him in the nose. The Colonel's pinned Frank down.

Catalina came in the house "Let him go!"she shouted at the two men.

Instantly they did. "Damn it. Randall how many fight am I going to break up?"

"I want this boy out of my house!"he snapped

"Actually, I was coming here to tell Colonel Cook to go home."

"No he can stay as long as he pleases,now get that useless lump out of my face"he said

"Really? Do you know what the Colonel try to do my daughter?" She said with the whip in her hand

"What has that girl made up this time?"he asked "You know how she is Catalina."

"My daughter doesn't lie Randall. Now the Colonel leaves." She said as she steeped forward. Randal with very afraid of Catalina and the whip didn't help matters.

The two Colonels walked out and Frank smiled at her "Thanks"

"Welcome."

"Where is Denise?"he asked

"With Sue and Andrew." She said.

He went to her and held her and started kissing her. This time Frank found it funny tempting the Colonel.

Denise however pulled away "Are you trying to get in trouble"she laughed.

"A little big. Besides, have to claim my territory so how." He laughed. Denise hugged Frank when she walked out and kissed him.

After a few hours Denise and Frank went back home. Denise collapsed on the couch and sighed but she was smiling. "Frank take my boots off they hurt." She pouted

He smiled and shook his head just to see what she'd do. She frowned and did it herself.

He stopped her after she got one off "I was only kidding sweetheart"he said and took her other one off "Denise those boots made blisters on your heels"

"I know. I haven't worn snake skin in forever."

He smiled "Well you looked great"he said

"I know." She winked.

He laughed and picked her feet up and sat down and put her legs in his lap "Tired?"he asked

She shook her head. "Mamma told that her family will have a barbecue next month."

"Oh lord"he said laughing

"I want to go." She said sitting up.

"Okay"he said "We can go"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed her "I love you"she said

"I love you too." He said and kept kissing her. Denise pulled him over on her and put her arms around his neck. He squeezed her waist. Things were getting very heated very fast. When there was a knock on the door.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. Anyways I hope you like it

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bonfire**

Denise whined "Ignore it"she said with a pout. Frank did as told until he heard the voice of the person knocking.

"Frank open the door!" It was his mother.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" He asked at the door. Lacie stared him down and made a face.

"I came to say goodbye your father and I are leaving to go back to Georgia tonight." She said. "I came see you were busy with...well anyways."

"So soon?" He asked ignoring her last statement.

"Yes, I have to go back to work." She said looking at Denise who was bright red and trying to fix her hair back. She only stared at her. Ann Taylor would never do such a thing, dress in such a way, or act in such a way. She kept thinking to herself.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Sherwood." Denise said smiling at her.

"Yes," she said staring her down and made a face.

Denise felt like she was going to be sick, this woman had a glare that could make glass explode. She excused herself and went to the bed room and shut the door and Lacie smiled.

"Frank can that poor girl not afford clothes?" She asked.

"Mother do not start!" He warned.

"What? She's not very classy is all."

"Mom, Denise is just fine the way she is. She is classy and I love her."

"Yes, because half shirts and shorts long enough to be your underwear are very classy, and tattoos and perircings just say classy."

"Okay, I am not having this discussion with you again for the millionth time. If you don't like her then you don't have to come around."

"I never said I didn't like her. I was just pointing out a fact is all honey."

"Mother you have tormented her since the second you got here. It's obvious you don't like her."

"I don't even know the girl how on earth could I torment her?"

"Mom you called her an anorexic hooker the first time you met her." He said.

"So a little slip of the tongue. Won't you just drop it? "

"I will when you start being nice to her."

"I am!" Frank knew how nice she was.

He sighed "Okay,well anyway I love you. Have a safe trip home."

She kissed him. "I will. I love you too, now don't forget, when you leave her feel free to visit with Ann anytime you like."

"Mother!" He warned. "Bye mom." He said.

She left at that Frank went to Denise. She was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Denise?" He said walking in.

She quickly dried her eyes and tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying "Hey."

"I saw you crying."

She sighed and the pout came out on her face,she was still sniffling. He went and sat with her. "First the Colonel, then your dad, then my mother."

"Why does everyone hate me!" She asked and started sobbing, Frank felt really sorry for her, she had the worst day.

"Honey no one hates you." He said holding her.

"Yes they do, even my father." She cried.

"No honey. He loves you very much. He just wishes you would be his sweet little angle forever."

Denise only continued to cry until she started to hold her chest. He held her.

"Frank I can't breathe." She said, which scared him to death.

* * *

Frank went and called nine one one and the next thing he knew Catalina and Sue where running towards him.

"What the hell happened?" They both asked as Denise was loaded into the ambulance. Catalina looked more mad than sad, thinking that Frank did so thing to her.

"I don't know, my mother came by and of course was herself and Denise went into the bed room and when I went to check on her she started crying and saying everyone hated her and the next thing I know she's telling she can't breath." He said then told the EMT "I'm riding with her to the hospital."

"Your mother caused this? To hell with you." Catalina pushed Frank away and went with the EMT.

Sue sighed "Come on Frank you can ride with we'll follow them."

Once he arrived at the hospital he saw the Dr. talking to very angry Catalina.

Frank ran over. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Dr. said she has a hormonal imbalance because of her many anxiety attacks." She said coldly.

Frank felt sick "Will she be okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Can we see her?" He asked the doctor more than Catalina.

"You wont allow that boy in there Dr."

"Are you Frank?" He asked.

"Yes." He said nervously

"She's asking for you. We managed to calm her down but she is fighting all the nurses, just wants you."

"Dr. that boy is the reason she's here."

"She wants him in there and in the state of panic she is in I am not going to deny her that." He said "Go on in son."

Frank went in but clearly heard Catalina say, "I have a cousin in Dallas who's a Dr and I would have her flown there."

Frank went in to see Denise restrained and those awful nurses were sticking IV's in her arms while she was screaming and fighting them, she wasn't herself and had no idea what was going on so she was frightened. When a nurse sedated her she passed out. Frank sat next to her when they left and held her hand, he swore to himself when she came back home he would never ever let this happen again, not for anyone, including his mother.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later. She was disoriented and looked around and tried to move her arms.

"Frank." She mumbled. "I want Frank."

"Right here baby doll." He said smiling at her from her bed side.

She smiled at him. "Such a bad dream."

"What about sweetheart?" He asked.

"Being crazy."

"You are not crazy sweetheart." He said rubbing her hair. "You are just under too much stress but I promise you that is all over now, I will never let anyone do this to you again.

She nodded. "I love you."

"Love you to pretty girl." He said and kissed her forehead. "Rest okay."

She nodded. Frank left for work and when he came back he found out that Denise was checked out. He was furious and the first person he called was Catalina. Beth answered the phone.

"Beth honey is Denise there?" He asked the young girl.

"Frank?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me" He replied.

He heard her giggle. "No, but I am, and I'm not crazy."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean Mamma left with her and hasn't returned."

"Damn it!" He said "Where did they go?"

"Who cares."

"Beth stop being stupid and tell me!" He snapped.

"I am not stupid. Now I won't tell you where she is!" She said as she hanged up the phone. Frank went home after that phone call when he realized the door was cracked open.

He hurried inside. "Denise." He called out. He found her in her room with Catalina. Denise smiled when he walked in. He ran and hugged her tight. "Baby what are you doing home?" He asked "I went to the hospital and they said you checked out."

"She did." Catalina said coldly.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

She nodded. "Mamma is going to stay here to watch me." She said happily.

He looked like he was going to explode. "Why? Don't you trust me to take care of you honey?"

"I do, but Mamma wants to be extra careful." She said smiling up her mother.

"Denise honey we can handle this. She does not have to watch every move we make." Frank was surprised Catalina hasn't said anything yet.

"Yeah I know but you know how mothers are."

He sighed. "Fine." He said rolling his eyes.

"What is it Frank?" Denise asked. "I thought you wouldn't mind Mamma staying with us."

"I don't." He said but she could tell by his tone he did.

Catalina walked out of the room and Denise asked him why he didn't want Catalina staying there. "Because Denise the second I do one damn thing wrong she is going to go ape shit and haul you out of here like she always does!"

At that she frowned. "Frank that's not true! You know she loves you!"

He sighed. "Okay I said she could stay let's just drop it."

Denise didn't like his sudden hate towards Catalina. "You're being very mean."

"No I'm not Denise." He said, his tone was making her upset.

"Frank get out." She snapped.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Get out!" She said again. Instead of crying like she usually would or be sad she got mad.

He left the room and slam d the door and went to the living room and took his anger out on a wall. Catalina was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked over it and smiled. Frank knew she heard the conversation but instead of making a comment she went to Denise's room. Frank sat on the couch with his head in his hands, he had no idea what to do. A good five days went by and Frank didn't as much as see Denise. In the mornings the two where sleep and when he got home Catalina would greet him then shut herself away with Denise. Finally he'd had enough he went to his room and packed a bag and he went to the bed room.

"Catalina you are getting your wish I am leaving. I have tried to prove that I love Denise and that'll I'd take care of her but nothing is ever good enough so I'm out." He said. "I'll tell the landlord you two will be living here so don't worry about not having a place Denise."

Catalina came out. "Why Frank this is your house we will leave."

"No, Denise likes it here" He said.

"She also likes puppies but you wont see her sleeping in a pet store. We will leave within the hour."

"Fine whatever." He said going to his room and shutting the door, he was tired of fighting with that woman.

He heard movement and then the door shutting. Frank jumped up to find himself alone. He again punched a hole in the wall.

* * *

It wasn't until about two weeks later when he saw Denise again. He all but ignored her, he was not giving in this time, he had done nothing wrong. She was sitting alone at a restaurant eating a salad. He was sitting alone as well. She didn't notice him but Frank couldn't help but admire how damn beautiful she is.

He finally got up and walked over. "Hey." He said smiling.

She was surprised to see him. "Hey Frank!" She said getting up and hugging him. He hugged her and could not help but wish he could hold her like this all the time.

When she let go she asked. "So how are you doing?" Like they where good old friends.

"I'm good." He lied "Been busy."

"Good good. I am too. Just got onto post just yesterday."

"That's great, where have you been?" He asked.

"From my Hacienda and Huston. Oil business you know." She said happily.

He nodded "Sounds like you've got a busy schedule."

She nodded. "Yes, well I guess I'll see you around." She said kissing him good bye.

"Well I better get going. Bonfire at the lake tonight."

"Oh how fun. Be careful."

He nodded. "It was nice to see you."

She kissed him and then left. Then Frank watched a few soldiers in uniform run towards her. He left the restaurant in a hurry. That afternoon he heard a knock at the door. He was not in the mood to see anyone but opened the door anyway. Denise was on the other side.

"Hey there." He said smiling. "This is a surprise, come on in."

She did.

"So what brings you by?" He asked smiling.

"I was passing by and thought I'd stop to say hi."

"Well have a seat" He said smiling, he hoped the girl he was taking to the bonfire did not show up. Of course Frank wasn't that lucky and she did.

Denise felt like the wind had been knocked out of her,this girl was gorgeous long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, thin and had on shorts and a halter top.

"Hey Kara." Frank said wanting the ground to open and swallow him at that moment.

Denise came here to talk to Frank but clearly he moved on. "Frank I forgot about your party. I'm sorry ill be going." She said. She got up and smiled at Kara.

"You are more than welcome to come along." Frank told her.

"I would love too but I have to go met so one in Dallas tomorrow. I got an offer to move there."

He nodded "Okay well have a safe trip." He said trying to put on a smile but inside that killed him.

She smiled and nodded. She left the house. Frank and Kara also left and went to the bonfire.

* * *

Denise ended up showing up at the bonfire with a long sleeve red flannel shirt and shorts. Her hair was wavy and seemed extra long because it stopped at her mid-back. She had her skin boots and when Frank saw her he was instantly wishing to have her on his lap and attacking her glossed pouty lips. Denise saw him and gave her most sexy smile and waved at him then started talking with the other men. Her natural seductive and southern charm had her surrounded by men. She was laughing as they all flirted and she was even flirting back. One cowboy in particular was not going to leave without the charming Denise Branch at his side.

Denise smiled at him "Well aren't you a charmer." She said as he flirted.

He stared her down. "Damn, you're beautiful enough to bring home to mamma."

"Now hold on cowboy you've got to at least dance with first." She said and winked.

He took her to the dance. "Jason Rienne honey."

"Denise Branch." She said smiling flirtatiously. "Pleased to meet you Jason!"

"Miss Branch, I am going to be bold here and tell you I wont leave here without at least a date from you."

"Well then I will be bold and accept." She said and kissed his cheek

"And I hope, you don't have man because I really don't give a damn. I want you."

"Nope free as a bird." She said then glanced at Frank. Jason dipped her then kissed her neck. She laughed but secretly she wished this was Frank kissing her. "Oh Jason, I will have you know I am difficult."

"How is that honey?" He asked.

"You wont ever please me." She winked, by now Frank was watching her like a hawk.

"We'll just see about that." He said spinning her around.

"It's true. But you're welcome to try."

He laughed and kissed her again, this ti on the lips. She pulled away and lead him away from the rest of the people. Frank watched every move they made.

Kara went up to him. "Hey want to dance?" She asked.

They went from soft kisses to a passionate heat. Frank was getting annoyed and did not hear Kara talking to him. When Jason started going down to her neck Denise giggled and put her arms around him. Frank was getting very angry now and it did not help when he pulled her on his lap and had his hand where in Frank's mind only he was allowed to touch her. She removed his hand but kept kissing him. In a matter of seconds his hand was back and Denise pushed it off again. When he ran his hand up her thy and she only giggled made Frank walk over there.

He grabbed Denise by the arm and jerked her away from him. "Hey! What are you doing!?" She asked angrily.

"No the question is what are you doing?" He snapped.

"I'm having fun!" She shouted.

She turned around to go back to Jason when Frank only pulled her towards the woods. She yelled at him to let her go and tried to jerk her arm away from him. "Frank you leave alone! Go back to your date."

"Damn it Denise she's not my date!"he screamed

"Escort same thing."

"No it isn't! What the hell were you thinking, you don't even know that guy!"

"I was getting to!"

"How by letting him have sex with you?!" He snapped.

"It's okay for you to bring five girls home but when a girl has sex with a stranger its wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're being hypocritical. Just like my dad. Now let go."

"No!"He said holding her wrist tighter. "Denise you are not this girl, you are better than that!"

"Please." She started struggling more.

He wouldn't let go and Denise kept struggling "Frank let go you're hurting me!" She she did manage to get lose he grabbed her my the waist and held her up a tree. "What do you want from me Frank!"

He did not answer only kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. In fact she put her arms around him. He pulled her closer and deepen the kiss. Then he too started going down her neck. Denise giggled and held on to him. She put one of her legs around him to hold him closer. Denise pouted when he broke the kiss.

"Huh?" She said confused.

"I still love you Denise." He whispered.

"Oh I love you Frank. I always loved you." She whispered back. He smiled and kissed her again.

She went back to passionately holding him. Things again got heated very quickly and before Frank could stop himself he started to unbutton her shirt. She didn't hesitate when he did that. Frank had her almost completely undressed when he stopped and pulled away.

She blinked a few times. "Don't...don't you want ?" She asked.

"I do. I do but baby not like this, I do not want to take something from you then you regret it later."

She blushed. He kissed her then handed her clothes back to her "I've waited this long and I can wait so more." He said "I do not want you to ever think that I am only here for sex."

Again she nodded. "You okay?" He asked,he was getting nervous because she was silent.

"Yeah."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms again and just held her. She hugged him back

"I missed you" He said and kissed her head.

"I missed you too."

"You want to go back to the bonfire or want to take you back to your house?"

"Back home."

He nodded and the two of them walked back to Frank's car, he kept his arm around her and opened the door for her and drove her back to her house. When she out she waved to him and went inside. Frank knew he had to do things right this time,he would not lose her again... For the third time. He went back to his apartment and the second he got inside he called her. Catalina answered.

"Can I speak to Denise please?"

"Who is this?"

He thought about lying but decided to just tell her. "Frank."

"Frank! How co you don't call anymore? You know how much I missed you."

He was shocked. "Well Denise and I split for a while, but we some how managed to get back together again."

"Yes I could tell when you dropped her off."

He laughed. "I was trying to be quiet I was afraid you'd shoot me."

"I wont shoot you!" She giggled.

"Good to know." He laughed "So what is miss Denise doing?"

"Mom who are you talking too?" Frank heard Denise ask.

"Frank honey!" She shouted back. "She's here. Anyways how's your awful mother?"

"Gone back to Georgia" He laughed just as he heard Denise.

"Give that phone mother!"

"He didn't ask to talk to you!" She said.

Frank laughed and then Catalina did. "Oh Frank you should see her poor face, she's pouting."

"Denise I'm not your father now stop making that face!" Catalina said.

Denise only made it more. "Tell him I'm mad at him." She said.

"Frank she's mad at you for calling to talk to me."

He laughed "Tell her I said that's too bad"he said,he liked this game.

He heard Catalina say that then laughed. "Hello?" Said Denise. She so how took the phone away from Catalina.

"I thought I called to talk to your mother"he teased

"No!" She said angerly

He laughed "I'm kidding baby"he said "What are you doing?"

"Planning my birthday party!"

"Sounds fun"he said "I miss you"

"I miss you too. That's why you will help plan my birthday party."

He laughed "Want me to come over or are you tired?" He asked.

"Come over after work." She said.

"Okay sounds good"he said "I love you pretty girl"

"I love you." She giggled.

"What are you laughing about?"he asked

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"I'm scared." He laughed. She giggled."Goodnight angel. I'll see you tomorrow." She giggled again. "Stop that"he said "Or I'm coming over there."

* * *

Frank was having lunch with his buddies and he accidentally slipped that he and Denise where back together.

"Damn man how many times are you all going to break up and get back together?" One of them asked laughing.

"Who knows. All that matters is that I have her and you losers don't."

They all threw food at him and laughed. At that a very sexy Denise came in holding a basket with Sue. Frank whistled at her. Denise looked around a blushed. Her and Sue came over.

"Hello soldiers." She said.

"Hello." They all said and started flirting with them.

Sergeant First Class Davis went over towards their table and all the guys thought they where in trouble. They all stood up immediately and saluted,Denise stepped back afraid she'd gotten them in trouble.

Sue smiled at him. "At ease men, Miss Suzanne please come with me." He said as she left with him.

Denise looked at her sister who was following him and shook her head, she stood next to Frank who had sat back down with the other men

"Why would Sergeant Davis take her?" Of the men asked.

Frank did not say a word and looked at Denise to answer.

"He has been courting my sister for about three years now." She said quietly

They were all shocked and of course started to gossip.

"Please I'd rather you say all your comments out loud now rather then quietly spreading it later."

They all just smiled and Denise rolled her eyes "Are you still coming to my house later?" She asked Frank.

"Yeah." He said

"Okay I'm leaving before they make mad." She said and kissed him "Don't you dare ditch for them either."

He laughed. "I wont baby."

She smiled and kissed him again "Love you"

At that all the men awwed

Denise shot them all glares "Oh grow up!"

"I bet Sergeant Davis wishes the same about Sue." One joked.

"Excuse me?!"Denise snapped,Frank knew this was not going to end well.

"Jail-bait" another one coughed.

Denise had it and grabbed Frank's drink and threw it on them. Matters got better when Colonel Branch appeared.

"Daddy you better do so thing with these assholes they are being rude toward Sue"she said

They all where standing and saluting. "Is that true men?"he asked in a stern voice

None responded. "Now why would they be rude towards Sue?"

"Because she's seeing Andrew"she replied

"She's what?" He asked surprised.

Denise wanted to crawl into a hole now, she thought for sure he knew by now.

"Sergeant First Class Davis or Corporal Beaufort?"

"Sergeant First Class Davis"she replied

"He's fucking thirty seven! She is almost 21? How!?"

"I don't know but he's crazy about her daddy"she said "Don't be mad!"

"Sherwood!"

"Yes sir"he said

"You're officially no longer the most hated person on my list." He said as he walked away.

Frank laughed "It's about time."

"Oh but I still wish so thing happens to you during a hunting accident."

Frank sat back down and sighed, Denise just shook her head "So are you going to come with or hang out with these assholes?"she asked Frank

He got up and took her hand. This time the whole lunchroom started to whistle, clap, and tease. Denise turned blood red and ran out of there as fast as possible in four inch heels. Frank laughed. "What is it baby?"

"Nothing"she said not looking at him,she was totally embarrassed, her face was bright red and she covered her face with her hands.

He kissed her. When a soldier walking by whistled Denise thought she might die.

But she giggled once he left. "Frank come over to my house once you're done here." She smiled.

"Okay"he said and kissed her again.

"Stop it!" She blushed. "What if so one sees you?"

"It can't get any worse than it was in there." He winked with her still up in the air.

She made a face. "In the basket I left in there was a lunch."

"Well then lets go back and get it, we can go to the park and eat then I'll come back"

"Are you allowed?"

"Who cares"he laughed

"Frank don't want you in trouble."

"I wont get it trouble baby"he said smiling

"Good." She said. The two came back inside and got the basket.

The teasing began again but instead of getting embarrassed Denise laughed and jumped on Frank's back and put her arms around his neck so he could carry her out. It was all fun in games that even an officer whistled. Frank carried Denise out and everyone clapped.

She giggled. "Why does that always happen? "

"Because I am with the most beautiful girl in texas" He laughed

She giggled and lead him outside. Once they started eating Denise said. "I want male strippers there." She teases.

"It's your birthday honey" he said. "You can have whatever you want."

She giggled. "So male strippers are okay?"

He nodded "yeah sure" be said dead serious

"I was only kidding."

He laughed "I figured that" he said "You are way too innocent and sweet for that"

"Really?" She said rembering what happened the night before.

He laughed knowing exactly what she was thinking "We'll sort of." she winked at him and kept eating.

"I bought your present this morning" he said

"What? You did?"

He nodded "mhmm" he smiled

"What is it?" She asked happily.

"Can't tell you" he said "That would ruin the surprise

She made a face. "You're so an to me."

He laughed "I know I'm terrible" he said

She giggled. "Remind to do the same for your birthday."

He laughed "Will do" he said just as his pager went off. Denise sighed. She knew that drill.

"I'm sorry baby I gotta go"he said standing up and starting to walk away forgetting to kiss her goodbye

She nodded and went to go find Sue. She went to Sergeant Davis's office and found the two there with her father. Sue was standing there and did not look happy at all while Randall yelled at them both. She was on the break of tears.

"Daddy stop!" Denise said once again going to Sue's defense. She hugged her sister. "She did nothing wrong and Sergeant Davis is a good man."

"He's over half her age!" He shouted "This doesn't concern you Denise."

Denise only held her crying sister. "Come on Sue let's go. I'll take you home."

"Good. I need to talk to the Sergeant about why at he was looking at my sixteen year old daughter."

"Andrew lets go you do not have to stand here and listen to that." Denise said.

Of course he couldn't and he had to inured that embarrassment and got in trouble. Denise took Sue ho and tried to distract her by letting her help plan her birthday party. It made her feel a little better. When Frank handy shown up by seven that night Denise began to worry. She wanted to call him but decided against it.

* * *

At nearly nine that night the phone rang.

She ran to it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby it's " Frank said "Listen I'm still at work for some reason your father has made do his errands while he's locked in his office."

"What why?" She asked angrily.

"No idea. I don't know how much longer I will be though."

"Oh that's okay. Anything happen with the Sergeant?"

"He's still in there with your dad" he replied, it had been three hours

"That's awful!"

"Yeah but anyway I have to go" he said "Do you wan't me to come over whenever I get out of here?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Alright honey I love you."

"I love you too."

Denise and Catalina spent the night conferring Sue. Finally around eleven there was a knock at the door. Denise ran to the door. Frank was on the other side with a dozen roses in his hand.

She smiled and kissed him. "You're late!"

"Don't blame me, blame your father. He wasn't going to let come at all until I begged him." He said giving her the flowers.

She took them. "Can't believe he made you stay."

"Yeah but I'm here now "he said pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight.

"Frank baby!" Catalina said getting in the middle of the two

He laughed and hugged Catalina "Well hello there to you to pretty lady"

She kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you can make it. Denise put the flowers Frank brought me in a vase."

"Mom!"Denise said annoyed

"Denise don't be jealous!" She said as she lead Frank to the kitchen. "Frank try these ribs and tell which has the best sauce."

Denise pouted and put her flowers in a vase then went back to the living room to sit, she wanted to spend ti with Frank but her mother was being stupid. Catalina left the room and Denise went towards him. He was downing the ribs and drinking beer.

"Are you done flirting with my mother?"she asked with her arms crossed

"Denise she is only being nice." He said.

Denise rolled her eyes,she wasn't really mad at him but at her father but was being irrational. He only kept eating the ribs and drinking beer.

Denise sighed and got a soda then walked out of the kitchen and Catalina walked back in passing Denise"What's her deal?"she asked

He shrugged

She laughed "Those good soldier?"

He nodded. He was acting like a little kid. Sauce coming down his mouth and all over his hands

Catalina laughed and handed him a napkin "At least so one likes my cooking"

"Amazing!" He managed

She laughed again just as Sue came in "Why is Denise in a bad mood?"she asked "And what the heck is all over your face Frank?"

"Sauce."

Sue laughed "You better get in there and make my sister smile,she's pouting"

Frank got up and went to her room with the plate of ribs and a beer. She was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. He went and sat down down next to her.

"Hey"she said giving him a small smile.

"Babe, take me back." He said as he kept eating.

She smiled and shook her head "You like my mom better than me."

"I am just being nice." He said kissing her cheek getting the sauce all over her.

"Eww Frank!"she said wiping her face off then sticking her lip out. Which he only took and kisser her. She giggled and put her arms around him. He whipped his mouth.

"You know your not driving home right?"she asked stealing his beer and taking a drink which shocked Frank.

"I'm twenty honey. I will drive myself home."

"No!"she said "I'm not letting you."

"You just want to sleep with me you don't you."

She pouted and nodded her head, Frank could not deny her anything with that face.

"Anything for you."

She smiled and stole his beer again and took another drink.

He laughed. "You're eighteen baby." He teased taking it awsy

Denise's mouth dropped "Give it back"she said trying to take it again.

He only laughed

Denise laughed and stole his ribs

"You crossed the line"

"What are you going to do about it?"she asked getting up and taking the ribs across the room so he couldn't get them.

He smirked when he threw the rib he had in hand and it hit her ass

Denise jumped and laughed "Hey mister watch where you're throwing things"

"Watch what you take."

She winked and ran out of the room with his ribs. He ran after her and pick her up over his shoulder

Denise dropped the plate and started laughing hysterically "Put me down!"

"Yes Frank. Put her down"

Frank hurried and put Denise down and she immediately put her arms around him and put her head on his chest,her father still made her very uneasy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here spending time with Denise." Frank said

"Get out. I'm done dealing with crazy boyfriends."

Denise clung tighter to Frank "Daddy no!"she pleaded

"And upstairs no less!"

"We were just talking"she said not daring let Frank go.

"Sure didn't look like talking. And you couldn't talk downstairs?"

"No because mom and Sue were down there"she said "Daddy we didn't do anything I swear."

"What do you have to hide from Catalina and Sue?"

"Nothing!'she said she was getting angry.

"Then go-" at that a hysterical Sue came up running.

"Sue what's wrong?"Denise asked concerned

"I hate you!" She yelled at her father as she ran to her room.

"What the hell did you do?!"Denise shouted at her father

She ran after Sue. And held her.

"What did he do?"she asked trying to console her sister.

"Drew called. He said that what we had is over. And that he's too old for and that it wouldn't be fair for either of us."

Denise was furious "He's not getting off that easy,he's just scared of dad"she said "I'll talk to him okay"

She sobbed. "Denise I am going to his house and get him back."

She nodded "Go I'll handle dad"she said leaving the room

She nodded and left

"How dare you!"Denise shouted in her dad's face.

"Denise it was for their own good."

"No it was because you can't stand to see any of us happy!"she shouted

"Several young Corpals and Specialist ask her and she picks the pedofial!" For the first time in her llife Denise slapped her father. It didn't hurt him but he gave her a glare. "Denise stop being childish. A man that age shouldn't even look at a child like that."

"She's not a child anymore dad"she said

"But he went after a 16 year old girl. Men go to jail for things like that."

"You didn't!"she glared at him, she was right up in his face.

"Catalina was and I was 26. Not even teen years!"

"Close enough!"she screamed "She was still under age!"

"Hardly! And things where different in the sixties."

Denise rolled her eyes "Well it doesn't matter"she said "Sue went to get him back"

He only laughed. It made Denise angry. She remembered ever since she was fourteen and the Sergeant would co over for dinner Sue look so pretty and after he left do nothing but talk about the handsome Sergeant.

"You know what dad, you are one of the most awful people that ever lived"she said "Why don't you just go ahead and croak that way we'll all be better off!"

She went downstairs and found Frank with Catalina.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"she asked Frank.

"Denise you should be here when Sue come s back." Catalina said. "Frank can stay if that what will keep you here."

"Mom I will not stay in the same house as that awful human being"she said "Sue and I will get a hotel."

Catalina hugged her daughter. Denise fell into her spell and sat down with her. She was going twise stay here only because Catalina would protect her.

"Will you stay with me?"she asked Frank.

He nodded. He sat on the couch and waited with the two women.

* * *

Sue came home about on in the morning with a huge smile on her face.

Catalina hugged her. "Where were you?"

"Went to Drew's house"she said and Catalina saw the ring on her finger. "And we got married!" She said. She went back outside. "Drew co here!" She said as he came in holding her hand.

Catalina beamed and hugged them both. "I am thrilled for both you you,welcome to the family son!"

"Mrs. Davis." Said Denise going to hug going to sister.

Sue was smiling and crying at the same time ,she put her arms around Drew and kissed his cheek. All the excitement awoke the colonel. Seeing Sue and Drew didn't happy make him happy.

"I thought I warned you"he said going toward Drew.

"Actually I married her Colonel."

Randall looked like he wanted to spit nail "Out now!he snapped "Both of you"

"Come on honey" He said as a sad Sue left her mother

The two of them left and once again he started on Denise.

Catalina went towards her husband. "This is your fault! I wanted a big wedding! But because of you she eloped!'

"I told him to stay away from her!"he shouted "She's too young"

"Too young? Colonel I wont remind you of the teenage girl you married, of course those where different times, but I will mind you that in a few weeks and she comes home pregnant you will be happy for her!"

"She gets pregnant by that man and I'll kill them both!"

"Her husband! And she will! Three weeks time she'll find out and you will your first grandchild."

"No"he said "I will have no part of anything do do with her"he said "She's dead to me!"

"She was your little angle and will be. You're just mad you lost daughter number one."

"If this keeps going the way it is he's going to lose another one." Denise said,she was sitting by Frank "Daddy you can't stop us from growing up,why can't you just be happy for us that we are happy."

He walked away. Not dealing with the fact that his daughter was just married. Denise sighed and looked at her lap, tears streaming down her face, she felt bad for Sue and was terrified that it would be the same way when she decides to get married. She wanted her daddy to walk her down the aisle.

Catalina ran after her husband. Denise knew that Catalina would want a large wedding for Denise.

"Randall stop!"she said going into the bed bed room "Your daughter just got married and you are acting like she committed a crime!"

The two where not doing well at all recently and this was not helping. She was starting to hate him again.

"You are going to his- their house now and congratulate them." She ordered.

"No I will not!"he snapped as he sat on their bed.

Catalina put her hand on her hip and lifted his head. "You will! And you're coming with me."

Out of nowhere he started laughing

"What's wrong with you?"

"Now I see where Denise gets that pose from"he said "She looks just like you when you stand like that"

"Of course! She's like me in everything but personality."

"Yeah her mother is a smart ass"he said smiling

"I am. And you are going to see your daughter."

"Fine." He said and got up, Catalina started to walk away when he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Colonel you behave yourself." She said as she went down the stairs and got her keys. She was in mood for his affection.

"We'll be back." She said as she left with her husband.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey my buddy LaylaLovely2011 and I wrote this. You should totally check her page out, that is where most of our Army Wives stories are. I have decided to start posting regularly now and post a new chapter on Sundays.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Birthday Surprise**

He laughed and kissed her. Denise's. Birthday party was three weeks later. She and Frank were getting along great and even her dad had allowed him to come over. He was a lot more happy and even more lolveable toward Denise and her sisters. However Catalina was watching him and had the most sour looks on her face whenever he was around. She even could not believe she was nineteen already. She and Frank had spent every second that they could together even though her father still would not allow him to stay all night with her.

Things would go well until Frank decided to make a Texas joke. Like "Colonel how come you don't always wear a ten glallon hat?" Or Catalina's favorite, "When do we get to play brand the baby cow with a biting hot rod?" That was when Catalina would kick him out and he'd return the next day to have her shower him with kisses. Denise got so mad and pouted up on him and wouldn't talk, she hated those jokes.

But at her party Frank misbehaved only with his buddies. Denise was having the time of her life dancing with her friends, about twenty minutes into it she came and sat on Frank's lap and kissed him. At that Sue showed up with her husband. Denise got up and went to her. Drew went to Frank and his buddies.

"How is married life?" Denise asked, she was so happy for Sue.

"Amazing!" She blushed. "Denise... I'm pregnant." She smiled.

Denise beamed from ear to ear and squeeled. "Sue that's amazing!" She said. "When did you find out?"

"Last night." She smiled.

Drew told Frank and the guys about the news and instantly the jokes came flooding in. "I can see it was a great wedding night." Had them all laughing.

"You don't know the half of it." Drew joked and winked.

"But we do know most of it." He laughed handing him a beer.

They all started drinking and laughed. "Frank when are we going to get a little Sherwood?" One of them asked.

He smirked. "A little Sherwood?"

They all nodded. "Please don't tell you to have never done anything."

He took a sip of his beer. "Men, right now, no little Sherwood will be running around."

They all started teasing Frank about Denise being innocent and him being not so innocent.

"We do what we want." He laughed.

They all laughed just as they heard Denise call out from the dance floor "Frank!"

He went towards her.

"Dance with me." She said, Frank hated dancing.

"Noo, I don't dance."

"Frank it's my birthday!" She pouted. "Please!"

"I don't dance honey."

Denise only pouted more and walked away and went over to where her mother was. Frank ran towards his buddies. Everyone was scared of Catalina. Catalina saw her daughters face the second she turned around and knew somebody had done somrthing to her.

"Why is the birthday girl upset?"

"Frank's being mean to me." She said sitting down at the table.

"Honey, don't worry about him. You run off and have fun."

Denise sighed and went back to her friends but kept looking at Frank, he knew he was in trouble now. Denise decided to ignore him for the rest of her party. She danced with almost all the other boys there. She felt like the bell of the post again. It was almost time to open presents and Denise still wasn't speaking to him, he was getting annoyed. She first made the announcement that her sister was pregnant and afterwards she and Sue where together surrounded by good wishes by everybody.

Frank came over and hugged Sue "Congratulatimeons Sue." He said "You are gonig to be amazing mother."

"Thank you!" She said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Three weeks." She blushed knowing she probably consived on her wedding night.

"Wow that's a nice wedding present." He said smiling and hugged her again while Denise watched.

She giggled. She sat back down with Denise. Denise looked at Frank and then got up and walked away and got a drink, her parents were letting her drink alcohol since they were there and she'd already had four. She liked her brandy bug downed quickly.

Randall walked over to Frank. "I have never seen that kid drink like this." He told him. "She's out doing most of these boys."

After her drink she danced with her neighbor.

"She's doing it to annoy me." Frank told Randall. "Because I wouldn't dance with her she pouted and got mad."

"I really should start making a list of the problems you cause her." He said.

He laughed. "I love her though."

Randall walked away. Soon Denise and Beth where singing to "girl's just wanna have fun".

Frank laughed, he was amazed though at how well Denise could sing. She had the voice of an angle and dueting with Beth made a perfect sound. The girls jumped off the stage and grabbed Randalls hand and tried ot pull him up on the stage. When a Michael Jackson song came on everyone started dancing.

Randall even tried to grabbed Catalina and dragged her to the dance floor with her telling him "Randall no way I do not dance!"

She ended up dancing with him and Frank saw Beth and Denise dancing with their young cousin. Catalina hated it and it was all over her face.  
He walked over and grabbed Denise around the waist from behind. She turned around.

"You going to ignore me all night?" He asked holding her.

"Of course not." She lied.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." He said and kissed her head.

"You didn't." She lied again.

He nodded and kissed her head again and walked back to the table. She sat down with him.

"You want your present now or wait until later?" He asked holding her hand.

"Now!" She smiled having forgot about it. He nodded and out of his jacket pocket he got two boxes, one long skinny box and a small square box. Her eyes lit up. He handed her both boxes and she opened the long one first, it was a beautiful necklace with a dianmond heart shaped pendant.

"Frank it's beautiful!"

He smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." He said. "Want to put it on you?"

"Oh yes. I love it!"

Denise held her hair up and Frank put the necklace on her and kissed her neck "Open the other one." He said.

She did and her eyes widened. It was a platimenum ring with a very large diamond in the center and smaller ones all round it. Frank stood up "Everyone can I have your attentimeon please"

"Frank?" She asked in disbelief.

Everyone turned and looked at them. "As most of you know Denise and I have been together almost a year and everyday that I am with this girl my life gets better and better." He said taking the box. "Denise baby you make the happiest guy in the world just being with you makes smile so thing fierce, the only thing that could make my life any better is if you and I spent the rest of it together." He took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said as she jumped him and kissed him.

He threw his arms around her and kissed her deeply then lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Instantly the crowd went towards them. They were getting congratulated from all over the place, Denise walked over to her daddy.

"Are you okay with this daddy?" He asked wiping her eyes, she was so happy right now she was shaking.

Catalina went to hugged her before he answered. "Denise I am so happy for you!"

Denise hugged her mother. "Thanks momma." She said, she was absolutely beaming.

"You sure you love him enough honey?" She asked smiling.

She nodded. "Absolutely." She said quickly. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Catalina hugged her. "I'll call your uncle to get the hacienda ready for your wedding!"

"Momma hold your horses. I want to plan a big wedding and take my time. "She said.

"Damn straight! Biggest wedding in Texas!"

Denise laughed then looked at Randall. "So daddy are you happy for me?" She asked.

"Are you?"

She nodded. "I love him." She said.

"Then I'm happy for you." He smiled and hugged her.

Denise's smile if possible got bigger and tears streaming down her face. "Thank you." She said hugging him tight.

They hugged and Denise saw Catalina all over Frank

"Hey lady step off my man." Denise teased.

"I love my son is all."

Denise laughed and went and put her arms around Frank and laid her head on his chest as more people started to congratulate them.

"Frank I love you!"

He laughed "Love you to Catalina."

"I will plan the biggest wedding!"

He laughed again. "You do that." He said. "As long as I don't have to do it go for it."

"Oh the look on your mother's face when I pull out the big guns."

Denise face fell. "Oh God now she's really going to hate me." She said.

Catalina left to call everyone she knew.

"Frank your mother is going to hate even more now." She said.

"I don't care honey." He said holding her. "I called her yesterday."

"Does she know?" She asked nervously, Frank felt sorry for her, this was supposed to be a happy moment and she was a nervous wreck because of his mother.

"She was so happy. That's her ring. It belongs in the family."

Denise was shocked and literally almost fell over but she smiled and held on tighter to him. "Don't ever let go okay." She said.

"Never."

She smiled and kissed him. "Let's get out of here." She said.

He nodded and went into the house. Denise imdiately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked her up while kissing her and took her to her bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot and took her and put her on the bed all without breaking the kiss.

He threw her on the bed. "Can't wait to make you Mrs. Sherwood."

She smiled at him and kissed him again, her head was telling her to stop, she was not ready for this yet but her heart was telling her she wanted him. Frank knew she was in no way ready for this so he stopped and she whined. "Frank what are you doing?"

"Denise I have something to tell you." He said getting up.

"What is it?" She asked sitting up as well.

"I found out when you left me... and never found the right time to tell you. I'm deploying."

Denise felt like she was going to be sick, she immediately started to cry.

"When?" She asked through tears.

"Two days."

That only made her sob harder and she ended up crying until she made herself sick.

"Denise I'm sorry."

Denise only cried and held on to him for dear life.

"Denise I'm sooo sorry."

He didn't know what to do accept hold her and let her cry it out. Catalina came in to look for them.

She looked furious. "What happened?"

"I'm deploying." Frank told her, he had Denise in his lap rocking back and forth trying to calm her down to keep her from being sick again. Catalina looked upset.

"I wish I could tell them no but I can't" He said.

Catalina nodded. She knew about deployment all too well.

Denise was still sobbing. "What do I do?" He asked Catalina, he was worried, especially when Denise started to throw up, she ended up getting sick all over both of them.

"Denise stop that!" Catalina snapped.

That only made it worse "Okay that didn't help anything." He said.

"Denise stop it!" She yelled again. Making Denise stop and look at her mother.

"Don't yell at me!" She snapped.

"Stop that fussing. I understand your crying but no need to be hysterical. You know soldiers deploy."

"Leave me alone!" She said now she was just angry.

Catalina walked out. Denise knew her mother was spot on. As she is with everything, but right now she just wanted Frank.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we'll go out okay." He said. "Just you and me."

She nodded. Frank helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. "Okay go ahead and shower and I'll go clean up in your parents bathroom. " He said.

She again nodded and got dressed. Frank also went and cleaned up and went downstairs, she went and wrapped her arms around him the second he came into the room. All she could think about was planning a huge wedding just to get a letter saying he died. Just like Catalina.

"Denise stop that." Catalina said again "You're being a baby."

"What if he dies. Like the man you loved?"

"Well that's the price you pay for falling for a soldier." She said like it was nothing.

Denise knew that and that was the very reason she knew she should have stayed away from Frank.

"Okay ladies this isn't helping anything." Frank saod holding Denise.

Denise didn't want to end up like Catalina. Never loving again and having kids with a man you'll never love.

"Frank you're not going." She said pulling away.

"Denise he has no choose."

"I will not have the only man I have ever loved die only to to settle for so one I do not love and having kids by them like you did!" She snapped

At that Catalina swollwed.

"That's what I thought mother." She said. "Frank please you can't leave!"

"You think I wanted him to go to Vietnam?"

Denise only shrugged.

"No, Denise."

"Why did you marry him?" She asked.

"Your father? Because of Sue."

"No you wanted the other man, you knew he was a soldier." She said.

"He wasn't he got drafted."

"And you only married daddy because you were pregnant?"

"Yes, and my father just died. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Not get knocked up at for starters." She replied.

"Didn't I learned that lesson quickly."

"So if you don't love daddy why didn't you go through with the divroce?"

"I have kids with him. I wanted to divorce him many times."

"Well then do it." She said.

"He wont sign the papers."

Dennise scoffed. "So you not see that that man is head over heels for you?"

"I fail to noticed."

"Why can't you feel the same way?" She asked. "You are only hurting yourself momma, you need to let that soldier go, you have a man rightt in there that loves you more than life."

"You're adorable honey."

"Momma I'm serious." She said. "I see the way he is when he's around you, you make him mad as a wet hen so times but he loves you anyway."

She only smiled. After their make up they where fine for a few weeks. But he was terrible to her babies. She hated him. No matter how much she tried she would always hate him.

Denisee got a sly smile. "Daddy get in here!" She called.

Catalina went pink.

Denise laughed a little as he came in. "Get ready and you and momma coming out on a double date with me and Frank."

"What?" Catalina asked.

"You heard me. Go get ready, daddy you have not been a very good husband now I know you love momma but you are very bad at showing it obviosly became she doesnt think you do."

Catalina looked about to die.

"Is that true?"Randall asked his wife.

She only looked at him

He smiled and went and knelt in front of her "Well is it?"

"Randall get up!" She was blushing like crazy.

He klaughed and got up but pulled her up with him and put his arms around her. "Okay go get ready, you and I are going out. That's an order ma'am."

"Oh?!" She had never been given an order before in her life.

He nodded. "Get going." He said pushing her toward the stairs.

She was red and Denise and Frank laughed.

"This is not even right!" She said shaking her head still standing by the stairs. When she was lefted up and carried upstairs. She screamed. "Put me down you crazy man!"

Denise and Frank were laughing hysterically as Catalina was carried away.

"Let's get out of here I do not want to be here when they..." Denise cringed thinking about it.

"When they what?" He asked smirking.

"I am not saying it." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house.

"Catalina would never so thing like that in her life." He laughed.

She laughed. "We'll see about that." She said and dragged him to the car.

"What are you trying to say about my best friend Catalina? That she would have sex?" He said making her very unconfterable

Denise's face turned blood red and she looked like she was gonig to die. He let out a laugh.

"Stop!" Denise said turning more red and hiding her face in her hands.

Frank went and removed her hands. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"So we waiting?"

"No I think my dad can handle it." She said. "He'll probably take her to so expensive resturant."

"Where do you want to go then?"

She only shrugged and her bottom lip came out. "I can't belive you're leaving."

"I know baby."

"Can we go to the lake?" She asked.

He nodded. They got in the car and drove, it was dark and getting very cold but Denise didn't care, she looked at her ring during the trip to the lake.

"Its been in the Sherwood family for generations."

She smiled at him. "I hope the rest of your family likes me."

"Catalina will have them flown in."

Denise nodded as they arrived at the lake Denise got out and immediately got chills on her legs and arms from the air. Frank went behind her and held her. Denise leaned back into him and smiled.

"I love you"she said

"I love you too Mrs. Sherwood."

She beamed. "I can't wait to officially be your wife." She said looking up at him over her shoulder.

"Me too." He smirked

She laughed and leaned into his arms more just as it started to rain.

"Frank lets go swimming!"

"Denise it's winter time are you crazy!"

"I have tattoos and a pricing."

He just laughed and picked her up and ran toward the lake. He put her down as he took his shoes off. Denise jumped in the lake and laughed. Frank went in after her. They splashed water on each other and laughed hysterically until it started to lightening. She got picked up and brought back to Franks car.

"I don't want to go home yet." She said as he got back in the truck, she slid over to the middle and laid her head over on his shoulder as he started the engine.

"If you don't you'll get sick."

"Let's go get so thing to eat." She said, she wanted to spend as much time alone with him as she could.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Chinese." She answered.

He went to a chicness restaurant. He went inside and ordered takeout so Denise didn't have to get back out in the rain "Okay now are you ready to go home?"he asked

"I wanna stay with you."

He sighed "You know how your dad is with that subject baby."

"He'll be with mamma." She said making a face and shaking her head.

He laughed "Okay but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you."

She kissed shook his head and drove them back to his apartment,the wind was picking up and so was the rain and thunder rumbled, Denise hated storms worse than anything. Once they got there they ran into his house.

"It's really coming down out there." Frank said taking going to get towels so they could dry off.

Denise undressed and headed towards the kitchen. Frank came out and froze ,she was only in a bra and underwear getting plates and cups.

She smirked. "I'll serve you."

"I bet you will." He laughed and winked.

"Oh?" She said as she brought the food to the table.

He only laughed and shook his head and put their food in plates and Denise poured their drinks "Are you going to walk around like that all night?" He asked.

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

He laughed "Do you want to have a heart attack?"

She winked. "I want you to never forget me."

"That's impossible babe"he said picking up a bite of his food "Open up."

She opened her mouth. "Your turn." She said feeding him.

They finished eating then Frank cleaned up and Denise laid on the couch with her eyes closed,

Frank over and kissed her

Denise smiled and him and tugged on his arm "Lay with me."

He picked her up and took her to his room. Denise had no objections what so ever and let him take her and lay her in his bed, when he started to leave the room she held on yo his arm "I've got some work I need to get done for deployment, go on to sleep I'll be to bed in a little while." He said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed her head and he went to get so work done, about two in the morning all the electricity went off.


End file.
